Endlessly
by Stella82
Summary: 17 ans...seule depuis 17 ans...17 ans à survivre...Aujourd'hui,je fuis pour vivre, tout simplement. Une rencontre va tout changer...Et s'il suffisait simplement de rencontrer les bonnes personnes?
1. Chapter 1

Froid. J'avais froid. Tellement froid que je ne sentais même plus mes os. Je détestais ces semaines annonçant l'hiver. Je me surpris à penser à un feu de cheminée, crépitant, rougeoyant et enveloppant. Le doux crépitement du bois brûlant dans l'âtre… Je remontais le duvet sur mon front, essayant de me réchauffer encore un moment.

Un craquement. Je sursautai et me redressai. Immobile, je retins ma respiration quelques secondes.

Rien. Le silence. Pas même le bruit du vent dans les feuilles.

Je sortis du duvet, enfilai mes chaussures et ouvris la fermeture-éclair. Glacial. Transperçant. Et humide. Un épais brouillard avait enveloppé la forêt. Aucun bruit ne perçait, comme si la forêt était sous une bulle.

Je détestais le mois de décembre. Pas encore officiellement l'hiver mais plus le bel automne flamboyant et tiède. Je frissonnais.

Après quelques secondes, je me décidai à sortir de ma tente. Autour de moi, des arbres, de la mousse, quelques rochers et un tapis de feuilles mortes et humides. J'attrapai mon vieil anorak et le boutonnai jusqu'en haut. Quelques pas sur ce tapis en décomposition et je retrouvai ma valise que j'avais pris soin de cacher avec des branchages. J'y attrapai une barre de céréales et ma gourde en guise de petit-déjeuner, puis ma trousse de toilettes. Rapide tour de la tente, histoire de réveiller les muscles de mes jambes et de me réchauffer un peu et je m'engouffrai de nouveau dans ma petite tente. Assise sur le tapis de sol, emmitouflée dans mon duvet, je mâchouillais sans conviction mon petit-déjeuner et avalais par petites gorgées prudentes l'eau glacée de ma gourde. Alors que je rêvais d'œufs au bacon et de croissants…

-Plus que quelques mois et j'y arriverai ! me dis-je à voix haute.

Ma promesse résonna dans la forêt, brisant le calme humide et pesant. Surpris, un oiseau s'envola et des branches s'entrechoquèrent. Le jour commençait à se lever et je décidai donc de lever le camp. Je démontai ma tente, rangeai mes affaires dans ma valise et repris la marche à travers cette forêt de l'état de Washington que j'arpentais depuis trois jours maintenant. J'avais décidé d'aller voir l'océan.

Je reprenais donc ma « randonnée » au travers de cette forêt, tirant ma valise à roulettes derrière moi telle une tortue emportant sa maison sur son dos. Depuis le début de cette aventure, j'avais l'impression que ma maladresse légendaire avait enfin disparu. Non pas totalement mais je me plaisais à penser que mes jambes avaient enfin compris ce que j'attendais d'elles depuis la jour où je sus marcher seule.

Dans l'après-midi, à en juger par la lumière descendante, je choisis de planter à nouveau ma tente. J'étais devenue assez habile avec les rudiments du camping et mon campement fut rapidement installé, contre un énorme bloc de roche afin de réduire les courants d'air. L'atmosphère était froide mais sèche en cette fin de journée. Une quinte de toux me déchira la gorge.

-Avec ma veine, j'ai dû attraper un rhume ! jurai-je entre mes dents.

Grelottant sous ma parka, je décidai d'allumer un petit feu pour cette soirée. J'allumais rarement un feu de camp ne souhaitant pas me faire repérer. Une lueur dans les bois pourrait attirer le garde forestier ou le shérif et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'eux pour le moment. Je voulais juste voir l'océan.

Persévérant dans mon idée d'allumer un feu, je m'éloignais un peu de ma tente pour ramasser du bois mort. Au détour d'un arbre, j'aperçus une lueur. Une clairière ? Immobile, je guettais le moindre bruit. Rien. Le silence. J'approchai alors de la lisière, restant camouflée derrière la dernière rangée d'arbre. Une imposante villa blanche se dressait là, flanquée d'un immense garage. Aucun mouvement ne filtrait au travers des immenses baies vitrées qui composaient l'arrière de la maison. Prudemment, j'entrepris alors d'en faire le tour, restant toutefois à l'abri des arbres. La maison semblait vide de ses occupants mais peut-être étaient-ils au travail ou en ville ? Encore quelques pas et je me retrouvais sur le bord d'une petite rivière. L'emplacement de la villa était idéal à mon avis : le calme et la majesté de la forêt, le sentiment d'être seul au monde grâce à ces arbres surement centenaires, et pour terminer, la quiétude apportée par le murmure de ce ruisseau. Rebroussant chemin afin de retrouver mon campement, je me retournai une dernière fois pour admirer cette immense bâtisse avant de m'enfoncer dans le sous-bois.

J'ouvris les yeux. Des oiseaux piaillaient dans les sapins. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment, l'humidité de l'aube était retombée. Le feu d'hier avait balayé mon vague à l'âme et ma barre de céréales me semblait d'un meilleur gout. Comme tous les matins, je repris ma valise et marchai en direction de la petite rivière aperçue la veille dans le but de faire un brin de toilette. Je déposai ma valise sous un tas de branchages à quelques mètres de la rivière.

L'eau. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Reposant. Relaxant. Rassurant.

Je restais un moment à contempler cette rivière, emplissant mes oreilles de ce doux murmure. J'enlevai ma parka, mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et remontai les manches de mon pull. Glaciale. L'eau est froide, de ce froid qui vous brûle au moindre contact.

Ma toilette ne me prit que quelques secondes et je sautai de nouveau sur la berge. Il devait être midi maintenant. Le vent monta tout d'un coup, assourdissant sous les branches. Une tempête se préparait-elle ? Les tremblements me reprirent et le feu envahit mes joues.

-Et maintenant la fièvre… grommelai-je, entre deux claquements de dents.

Voulant regagner ma valise pour reprendre ma route, je contournai de nouveau la villa blanche aperçue la veille. Etait-ce la fièvre ? Peut-être…Une idée explosa dans mon esprit : il fallait à tout prix que je me réchauffe.

Avançant prudemment en lisière, j'observai, comme la veille, la maison un long moment.

Vide. Comme la veille.

Je fis un pas, puis deux, puis trois pour sortir de la couverture des arbres. Aucun mouvement. La voie était libre. Je réfléchissais au moyen d'entrer quand, arrivant près du garage, un reflet me fit lever la tête. Une fenêtre entrouverte ! Quelques centimètres seulement mais elle était ouverte ! J'escaladai prudemment le toit du garage et ouvris doucement la fenêtre. Une vague de chaleur me sauta au visage.

Sans bruit, je rentrai dans la pièce, un dressing apparemment, et m'assis contre le radiateur qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre.

Bonheur. Quelle sensation douce sur ma peau. Enfin, j'avais chaud. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, juste quelques minutes, le temps de me réchauffer et je repartirai en fermant la fenêtre.

_Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient cambriolés !_ pensai-je, un sourire aux lèvres, appuyant le plus de parties possibles de mon corps contre le radiateur.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer.

Pour cette première fic, je me suis intéressée à Bella et à nos fameux vampires. Vous ne trouverez donc aucun loup-garou dans cette histoire.

Je garai la Volvo dans le garage à côté du 4x4 d'Emmett au moment même où Esmée et Carlisle rentrèrent de leur chasse.

Comme tous les jours après notre retour du lycée, Emmett s'installait devant un match de base-ball et les filles montaient à l'étage. Nos parents, toujours amoureux et si complices après toutes ces années, discutaient dans la cuisine.

Tout à coup, un grognement ! Un grognement dans la villa ! Rosalie !

-que faites-vous là ? hurla-t-elle sur une forme sombre, adossée au radiateur de son dressing, qui lèvait de grands yeux apeurés vers Rose.

Emmett se plaça devant Rosalie, prêt à attaquer. La forme se releva maladroitement.

-non, je pars, je pars, j'avais froid, je pars. bredouillait-elle, visiblement terrorisée.

Elle enjamba la fenêtre donnant sur le toit du garage alors qu'Alice arrivait dans le dressing en sautillant :

-laissez-la, elle va juste partir.

-mais Alice, elle nous a vu ! rétorqua Emmett alors que la forme, qui était en fait une jeune fille, commençait à descendre sur le toit.

Je dévalai les marches en une seconde, rejoignant Jasper devant les portes du garage, suivant du regard la fille qui tentait de se dépêcher à traverser le toit.

Alice passa la tête par la fenêtre criant à Jasper

-Ne bougez pas les garçons ! Laisse-la partir Jasper, elle ne dira rien.

Résignés à suivre l'avis d'Alice car nous ne connaissions que trop bien ce qu'il se passerait si nous lui désobéissions , nous ne bougeâmes pas. Esmée venait de sortir et se tenait sous le patio de l'entrée, inquiète.

La fille, arrivée au bord du toit, s'accroupit contre la gouttière et sauta au sol. Sa réception fut assez mauvaise mais elle se releva quand même pour partir en courant vers les arbres, boitillant légèrement. C'est à ce moment que Carlisle choisit de se poster devant elle, à quelques mètres, les mains levées, juste dans son chemin. Elle stoppa nette sa fuite devant lui. Et s'écroula au sol.

-Son pouls est faible, elle brûle de fièvre. analysa rapidement Carlisle, agenouillé aux côtés de la fille. Esmée, prépare ma trousse. Emmett et Jasper, allez calmer Rosalie. Edward, viens avec moi, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Il distribuait les tâches avec un sang-froid qui m'étonnera toujours. Il emporta la fille inconsciente dans son bureau et la déposa sur le canapé en cuir noir.

-Edward, prépare-moi une perfusion de glucose et d'antalgiques, s'il te plait.

Carlisle attrapa son stéthoscope dans la trousse qu'Esmée lui tendait alors que je finissais de préparer ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Mon père m'avait beaucoup appris sur la médecine humaine. Nous avions de nombreuses fois travaillé ensemble sur des expériences de biologie dans le garage ou dans son bureau à l'hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une simple expérience. Il comptait sur moi pour la vie d'un humain.

-Sa tension est basse et elle brûle de fièvre.

Après avoir ausculté la fille et installé la perfusion, nous redescendîmes au salon pour rejoindre le reste de la famille.

-Emmett, Jasper, remontez sa piste. demanda notre père.

Mes frères disparurent alors dans la seconde, par la porte de la cuisine.

Alice qui virevoltait jusque là au milieu du salon, s'approcha de nous en souriant :

-N'ayez pas peur, nous ne craignons rien, Bella ne dira rien.

-Bella ? Comment connais-tu son nom ? répliquai-je aussitôt, sur la défensive.

Alice rappela sa vision.

-Oh ! fis-je, ne sachant que dire de plus.

Bien sûr que ma sœur avait déjà vu l'arrivée de cette fille dans nos vies !

A cet instant, les garçons entrèrent par la porte d'entrée, portant comme un fétu de paille une valise à roulettes noire.

-Nous l'avons trouvée à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, cachée sous des branchages, près d'un campement vraiment rudimentaire. expliqua Jasper.

-Elle doit être à cette fille, rétorquai-je.

-Bella, me reprit Alice.

-Ouvrez-la et trouvez des informations sur cette f…Bella, décida Carlisle. Esmée, peux-tu lui trouver quelques habits secs ?

Esmée gagna l'étage en un clin d'œil, suivie par Carlisle qui rentra, lui, dans son bureau.

C'est au moment où il reprenait la tension de Bella qu'Esmée apparut dans la porte du bureau, portant quelques vêtements.

Tenant précautionneusement la jeune fille, Carlisle et Esmée la déshabillèrent prudemment, lui remettant les vêtements secs d'Esmée. Carlisle se figea quand Esmée entreprit d'enlever le pull.

-Regarde ces marques Esmée. Qui a pu lui infliger cela ?

Esmée sourit tristement à son mari et enfila un débardeur sec sur les épaules frêles de cette jeune fille sans dire un mot.

-Alors, les enfants, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur notre invitée ? nous demanda Carlisle en entrant dans la cuisine.

-elle n'est pas notre invitée. C'est une humaine et elle ne peut pas rester ici ou nous serons tous en danger. siffla Rosalie.

-Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser inconsciente devant notre maison, Rose ! rétorqua Carlisle, levant les yeux sur la blonde sensiblement très en colère.

-Oui, et nous ne craignons rien. Bella va devenir une grande amie ! rappela la voix chantante d'Alice.

Coupant court à la discussion, je répondis alors à la question de mon père

-il n'y a rien grand-chose sur cette fille. D'après ce document, elle s'appelle Isabella Swann. Elle doit venir de Thomasville, en Alabama à en juger par le cachet en bas de cette page. Je n'ai pas plus d'indications. Il y a une boite avec des objets divers. Le reste de la valise contient un nécessaire de camping, quelques vêtements et des barres de céréales.

_D'où son mauvais état de santé surement_ captai-je dans les pensées de Carlisle.

Tout le monde s'interrogeait silencieusement en voyant le contenu de la valise, quand soudain, un cri !

Un cri retentit dans la villa. En une fraction de secondes, nous nous retrouvions à l'étage, devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle. La fille était recroquevillée sous une couverture contre un mur derrière le bureau de Carlisle. Carlisle avança prudemment et tira doucement sur la couverture. Emmett, Jasper et moi nous tenions juste derrière lui, prêts à bondir, les filles derrière nous.

-Non, ne m'enferme pas ! Je n'ai rien dit à la police, je t'en prie ! bredouilla Bella, claquant des dents.

-Elle délire, constata Carlisle. Jasper, peux-tu… ?

En quelques secondes, la jeune fille se détendit et se rendormit profondément. Carlisle la souleva, l'emmitoufla dans une couverture et la reposa de nouveau sur le canapé.

-Sortons. Alice, pourras-tu me prévenir avant qu'elle ne se réveille ? dit Carlisle en refermant doucement la porte.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer._

_Un grand MERCI à tous pour vos review, vos mises en favori, etc…_

_Vos différentes remarques me permettent d'étoffer un peu mon histoire et je vais de ce pas retravailler les prochains chapitres._

_Savoir que mes écrits plaisent à d'autres me fait chaud au cœur !_

(BPOV)

Je sortais du brouillard. Mon esprit essayait en vain de se remettre en route. Comme à chacun de mes réveils, je tendis l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Un léger bruit me fit sursauter. J'ouvris les yeux. Une faible lumière tamisait la pièce aux hauts murs lambrissés. En jetant un œil à la fenêtre face à moi, je compris que c'était la lueur de la lune.

Il faisait encore nuit…

Ce n'était donc pas le matin…

Et je n'avais pas froid…

Et je n'étais pas dans ma tente…

Où suis-je ?

Je voulus me redresser mais une vive douleur enserrait mon crâne. Instinctivement, je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Un oreiller !

Je voulus me retourner quand une voix douce surgit de derrière le bureau, me stoppant dans mon geste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu as eu un malaise et nous nous sommes occupés de toi.

Une lampe de bureau s'alluma et j'aperçus alors deux hommes blonds, l'un un peu plus âgé que l'autre, pareils à des statues grecques.

-Je m'appelle Carlisle, je suis médecin, et voilà mon fils, Edward. Tu t'es évanouie devant notre maison…

La villa ! Ma fuite sur le toit !

Tout me revint en plein visage ! Je voulus me relever, paniquée, mais mon esprit s'engourdit. Je tournai la tête, un troisième homme blond approchait doucement vers moi.

-Voici Jasper, mon autre fils.

Jasper vint s'asseoir sur le bureau de son père.

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? demanda Jasper, direct.

-Je suis désolée. N'appelez pas la police. Je vais partir et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, je vous le jure ! répondis-je d'une voix tremblante, retenant des larmes.

-Nous n'appellerons pas la police si tu nous expliques. dit soudain le jeune homme nommé Edward, se tenant derrière son père.

J'étais coincée. Si je ne disais rien, je ne me donnais pas le temps de faire quelques kilomètres avant que le shérif ne me rattrape. Mais étrangement, je ressentais de la confiance pour ces hommes que je ne connaissais pas.

Ils ont quand même pris soin de moi donc…Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai :

-Je m'appelle Isabella, ou plutôt Bella. Je suis orpheline. Je me suis enfuie de mon foyer en Alabama pour voir l'océan.

-Où dors-tu, Isabella ? renchérit Jasper.

-Ici et là. Sous une tente. J'ai mon matériel de camping dans une grosse valise, dans la forêt. Il faut que j'aille la rechercher d'ailleurs, toutes mes affaires sont dedans, réalisai-je à haute voix, mon cœur se mettant à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine.

-Nous avons trouvé ta valise, répondit calmement Carlisle , elle est posée près de la porte.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil. En effet, ma valise était bien là, près de la porte.

-Quel âge as-tu ? reprit Edward.

-Je serais majeure en août.

-Si tu ne veux pas que nous appelions la police, c'est que tu penses te cacher jusque ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? déduisit Carlisle.

J'acquiesçai en guise de réponse, silencieuse, attendant la prochaine question.

_Ils vont surement vouloir savoir pourquoi je fuis_.

Je soupirais en baissant les yeux, fixant mes mains.

-As-tu mal quelque part ? As-tu froid ? demanda Carlisle, s'approchant de moi pour m'ausculter.

-Non.

Je reculai instinctivement devant la main qui s'approchait de mon visage et serrai les poings. Le docteur arrêta son geste et me sourit légèrement.

_Arrête Bella. C'est son travail. Il veut juste t'ausculter. _me dit une petite voix dans un coin de ma tête.

Je déglutis et fermai les yeux pour le laisser me toucher. Je réprimai une grimace quand il tâta mon crâne. Une bosse. Ses doigts légers étaient froids, ce qui réduisait la douleur.

-Courageuse, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Il saisit la perfusion plantée dans mon bras et que je remarquai alors pour la première fois, et y injecta quelque chose. La douleur s'estompa comme par magie et je glissai doucement dans l'inconscience.

(EPOV)

-As-tu pu lire en elle ? me demanda Carlisle, une fois tous redescendus dans la cuisine.

Je répondis non de la tête.

_Intéressant…les pouvoirs de Jasper l'atteignent mais pas ceux d'Edward…_ pensa mon père en s'éloignant sous le porche.

Troublé par le mutisme mental de cette fille, je remontai m'installer dans le fauteuil de Carlisle, face à elle.

Pourquoi les pensées de cette humaine ne me parvenaient-elles pas ? C'était la première fois que je rencontrais cette situation. Depuis que j'avais découvert mon don, j'avais toujours exercé une surveillance sur les pensées des humains qui nous entourent…non par curiosité mais pour nous protéger.

Elle dormait. Ses longs cheveux bruns formant une corolle sur l'oreiller blanc qu'Esmée avait amené dans le bureau, éclairés par la lumière froide de la lune. Je passais le reste de la nuit assis là, à étudier les moindres mouvements de son visage, pâle et maigre. Elle ne devait pas manger à sa faim. Des pensées d'Esmée me revinrent à l'esprit : des cicatrices dans le dos.

Qui avait pu lui faire cela ?

Je me surpris à vouloir retrouver le minable qui avait pu la frapper. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre dans mes bras cette pauvre petite chose fragile et l'emmener voir l'océan.

Pourquoi l'océan ?

Au petit matin, elle se recroquevilla, laissant glisser la couverture. Je me levai pour la ramasser et la lui remettre. A cet instant, elle ouvrit de grands yeux bruns sur moi.

-Désolé si je t'ai réveillée, dis-je tout bas.

Elle me sourit faiblement. Puis elle attrapa ma main fermement. Surpris par ce contact, je n'osai pas la retirer.

-Peux-tu rester avec moi ? J'ai peur toute seule dans le noir.

Acquiesçant, je m'installai alors sur le bord du canapé. Aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres mais elle tenait toujours ma main.

-Ta main est froide, chuchota-t-elle après quelques minutes.

J'attendais qu'elle parle mais elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux calmes sans rien dire. Une grande sérénité m'envahit alors. Je comprenais maintenant la vision d'Alice. Cette fille, debout dans la clairière ensoleillée, me tenant par la taille et souriant à ma famille… J'avais tout d'abord refusé cette vision du futur. Après tout, je n'avais rien décidé. Je ne connaissais rien de cette Isabella. Seuls ses immenses yeux chocolats dans lesquels j'avais la sensation de me noyer me hantaient depuis son apparition dans notre villa…il n'y avait que quelques heures…et déjà, j'avais l'impression que je connaissais ces yeux depuis toujours…

Je l'aimais…

Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un juste après l'avoir vu ? à qui l'on n'a jamais parlé ?

-Quelle heure est-il ? dit-elle, brisant le silence de mes réflexions.

-C'est l'aube, tu devrais essayer de dormir encore un peu.

Elle fit non de la tête.

-J'ai quelques questions si çà ne te dérange pas, osa-t-elle prudemment. Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

-Hé bien, tu te trouves chez la famille Cullen, dans la banlieue de Forks. Comme tu le sais déjà, mon père, Carlisle, est médecin et tu as déjà vu un de mes frères, Jasper.

-Suis-je loin de la cote ?

-Environ 30 minutes en voiture si tu prends au plus court. Pourquoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et je sentis Isabella se tendre. Esmée apparut dans l'embrasure, une tasse fumante à la main.

-voici ma mère, Esmée.

-Bonjour Isabella.

-Non, juste Bella. reprit-elle doucement.

-Bella. J'ai entendu que tu étais réveillée et je t'ai monté une tasse de lait chaud. expliqua Esmée, tendant la tasse à Bella.

-Merci. sourit tendrement cette dernière.

Esmée vint se poster derrière moi, la main sur mon épaule. Nous observions silencieusement Bella qui semblait perdue dans ses réflexions, les yeux fixés sur le lait chaud.

A quoi pensait-elle ?

Avait-elle peur ?

Non, aucune de ses expressions ne trahissait un quelconque sentiment d'insécurité. Cette fille était étrange. Malade, à la merci d'une famille de vampires, dans une maison inconnue, et aucune once de peur sur son visage ou dans ses yeux.

La tasse dans la main gauche, elle reposa sa main droite sur la couverture, juste à côté de la mienne, qu'elle avait tenue juste avant l'entrée d'Esmée.

_Que fait-elle ? Elle ne semble pas avoir peur. Alice a donc vu juste ? _ pensa Esmée.

Bella osa alors lever les yeux vers nous et conclut nos réflexions silencieuses d'une voix presque insaisissable :

-je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous êtes mais je me sens bien avec vous.

-que veux-tu dire par « ce que vous êtes ? » demanda Esmée, sur le qui-vive.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde. Je l'ai perçu mais je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Par exemple, vous avez entendu que j'étais réveillée alors que je n'ai pas fait de bruit. Et puis, tout à l'heure, dans le dressing, cette fille blonde a pris une position étrange. Et quand votre fils, Jasper, m'a approchée tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de dormir alors que j'étais éveillée, et puis ta main est glacée, et puis vous connaissiez mon nom avant que je ne vous le dise, et j'ai l'impression que tu réponds aux autres alors qu'ils n'ont rien dit, et… débita-t-elle sans respirer, rougissant.

-Stop Bella. Tu es plutôt observatrice malgré ton état de santé ! rétorquai-je, d'un ton que j'aurais voulu moins dur.

Alors, elle se tut, ne sachant que dire. Elle devait surement penser qu'elle nous avait vexés. Elle avait remis sa main sur la tasse.

_-Non Edward, attend, laisse-la dire. _me dit Esmée par la pensée_._

-Est-ce que tu as peur de nous ? me radoucis-je, suivant les conseils de ma mère.

-Non. Et puis j'ai décidé que ce que vous pouviez être ne me dérange pas. Des personnes capables de s'occuper aussi bien d'une inconnue entrée chez eux par effraction ne peuvent pas être monstrueuses, conclut-elle.

Esmée me regarda, un sourire dans les yeux.

_-Edward, je crois que nous pouvons lui faire confiance_ pensa ma mère à mon intention, _ et puis Alice nous a affirmé qu'il n'y aurait pas de soucis._

-Je ne sais pas maman, je sais ce qu'Alice a vu mais je ne peux pas prendre la décision seul, répondis-je tout bas à ma mère, si bas qu'Isabella ne pouvait entendre, en sortant du bureau, histoire de retrouver les autres.

Esmée, restée immobile à côté du canapé, saisit la main de Bella, restée comme suspendue dans les airs après que je l'ai abandonnée.

-Ne te fais pas de souci Bella, tout ira bien. Il reviendra.

J'allais retrouver Carlisle sous le porche, assis sur l'escalier. Alice et Jasper jouaient aux échecs sur la terrasse, Rosalie bricolait sa voiture, aidée par Emmett.

-Carlisle, que penses-tu de la situation ? Esmée pense que nous pouvons tout lui révéler.

-Je ne sais que trop penser Edward. Pourquoi ta mère pense cela ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, gêné de ma réponse.

-Hé bien, je crois que je l'aime Carlisle. me lançai-je après une minute de silence.

Mon père me regarda longuement puis me sourit. Esmée nous rejoignit, nous enlaçant tous les deux, heureuse de ce qui se passait dans mon cœur depuis trop longtemps glacé.

-Donc nous lui dirons, Edward. conclut Carlisle.

Alice virevolta vers nous, suivie de Jasper et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tout ira bien Edward, je l'ai vu. Bella va devenir mon amie. me rassura ma sœur.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer.**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en favoris etc…et merci à mes déjà fidèles lecteurs!**_

_**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le coup de foudre est rapide. Pour ma 1ere fic', j'ai choisi de ne pas m'attarder sur leurs découvertes (tellement bien décrites dans la saga) afin de me laisser plus de place pour les intrigues. C'est pour cette raison que dans ce chapitre, la découverte du monde des vampires par Bella est traitée rapidement.**_

_**Je vais essayer de vous faire des chapitres plus longs sinon, l'édition va prendre des mois connaissant ma façon d'écrire ! lol (Je ne pense pas que vous vous en plaindrez…)**_

_**Sans plus attendre, la suite…**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Ils étaient partis il y a quelques minutes à peine et me manquaient déjà.

_Leur peau est lisse et froide comme du marbre_.

Etrange sensation…Mais je n'avais pas peur.

Son visage me manquait. Je le connaissais depuis quelques heures et son absence m'angoissait déjà.

Pourtant, je l'avais rencontré dans une situation plutôt stressante et terrifiante pour moi…

Jamais je n'avais agi de cette manière jusque là. Mais aujourd'hui, fatiguée, j'avais laissé mon instinct de survie prendre le contrôle. Je l'avais trop longtemps enfui au fond de moi, luttant de toutes mes forces pour le dominer alors que des situations terribles m'encerclaient…

Je fermais les yeux pour me rappeler ce qui venait de se passer…

Edward avait accepté de rester avec moi pour me rassurer alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Cette sensation quand je pris sa main, pareille à une décharge électrique. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lâcher sa main, parfaite, lisse et douce. Mais glacée.

_Pourquoi ? _

Bizarrement, mon cerveau refusait d'y réfléchir, comme si je connaissais déjà la réponse. Seul mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine, prêt à en sortir et à s'envoler. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant. En quelques minutes, je ne pouvais plus me résoudre à les quitter…et surtout à le quitter. J'avais besoin de sa présence. Même son silence me réconfortait…

Une évidence traversa mon esprit et j'ouvris les yeux : je l'aimais, tout simplement…

Carlisle apparut à la porte.

-Comment te sens-tu Bella ?

-çà va, docteur.

-Appelle-moi Carlisle.

Carlisle attrapa son stéthoscope et écouta mon cœur qui battait la chamade depuis ma révélation.

-Je vais t'enlever ta perfusion, ta température est tombée, et puis tu vas pouvoir manger maintenant. Ce sera bien mieux qu'une perfusion de glucose.

Carlisle avait pris mon poignet pour prendre mon pouls. Il passa doucement son pouce sur mon poignet, marqué.

-Prête à m'en parler ? dit-il doucement en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je baissai le menton.

-Je vous expliquerai, je vous le jure Carlisle. dis-je tout bas.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire tout de suite mais sache que tu peux avoir confiance en nous, Isabella.

Je regardais cet homme si bon, si doux. Sa famille s'occupait de moi sans rien savoir de mon passé et sans en demander davantage. Des larmes m'embuèrent les yeux.

-Qu'as-tu Bella ? tu te sens mal ? questionna aussitôt Carlisle, inquiet.

-Non, je me dis juste que vous êtes la meilleure personne que j'ai pu rencontrer de toute ma vie. Ainsi qu'Esmée.

Carlisle me sourit.

-Te sens-tu prête à savoir ce que nous sommes Bella ? Car tu sais que nous sommes différents, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête.

Edward entra et rejoint son père. Mon cœur se mit à palpiter à la vue de ses yeux dorés. Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard amusé. Edward s'installa à la place qu'il occupait tout à l'heure, prit ma main et commença le récit.

Edward parlait la plupart du temps, parfois coupé par Carlisle, rarement par Esmée, arrivée dans le bureau sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, qui se contentait de tenir la main de son mari ou de caresser les cheveux de son fils.

Ils étaient des vampires. Etrangement, ce mot ne me fit pas peur. Je dirais même qu'il me tranquillisait. Ils m'expliquèrent leur mode de vie végétarien, leur philosophie et leurs habitudes de vie auprès des humains, ce qu' étaient fables, mythes et réalité. Edward m'expliqua rapidement les talents de chacun et leur histoire , sans entrer dans les détails. Je restais quelques secondes fixée sur une information : Jasper venait du sud, comme moi…

Edward se tut, guettant ma réaction, tout comme Carlisle. Le silence revenu, je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvris. Je pris sa main entre les deux miennes et embrassai prudemment la peau blanche.

-Tout cela ne change rien pour moi. Votre famille est bien meilleure que des milliers d'autres Carlisle.

Ce dernier me sourit, posa sa main sur mes cheveux et sortit, suivi d'Esmée. Le silence s'était réinstallé dans le bureau.

Curieuse, je me redressai sur le canapé pour toucher le visage d'Edward. Il se laissa faire, me regardant avec de grands yeux doux. Délicatement, il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mes cheveux.

-Carlisle va partir à l'hôpital et nous devons allés au lycée. Esmée va rester avec toi aujourd'hui et nous nous verrons ce soir.

Je hochai la tête. Il embrassa mes mains et partit.

Esmée me rejoignit dans la foulée et déposa un plateau sur mes genoux. Un vrai petit-déjeuner ! avec des œufs ! Je versai une larme.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Esmée, inquiète de ma réaction.

-Non, c'est juste qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu droit à un vrai petit-déjeuner.

Esmée sourit à ma réponse et me caressa les cheveux.

-Profite du petit-déjeuner, ensuite, je m'occuperai de toi.

Esmée m'aida à prendre une douche et à m'habiller. La matinée passa rapidement. Je ne touchais quasiment pas à mon déjeuner malgré mon envie d'y goûter. Mon estomac avait-il rétréci suite à mon régime allégé durant ces derniers mois ? Esmée, alarmée, m'incita à me recoucher dans le bureau. Elle me veilla jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes.

Un claquement.

Une portière.

Je sursautai. Etait-ce déjà eux ? Edward allait-il arriver dans quelques secondes ? J'écoutai attentivement les bruits de la maison.

Des pas.

La porte d'entrée.

Une voix masculine.

Je me levai prudemment et m'accroupis en haut de l'escalier. Une voiture de police !

Un éclair me transperça l'estomac.

Une peur viscérale.

Je pivotai sur moi-même sans réfléchir, attrapai mes vieilles baskets, descendis silencieusement les marches, ouvris la porte de la cuisine et me mis à courir droit devant.

(EPOV)

-_Edward !_ Alice m'appela par la pensée, paniquée. _Bella est partie !_

L'horloge de la fin du cours sonna au même moment. Je retrouvai Alice et les autres dans ma voiture.

-Explique-moi. dis-je à ma sœur, la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se remémora sa vision : Bella courant à travers notre jardin puis inanimée dans la forêt.

Le moteur de la Volvo ronfla, Alice expliqua la situation à mes frères et sœur durant le court temps qui nous séparait de la villa. Esmée m'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-Je ne comprends pas, le shérif est passé m'avertir qu'un puma avait été vu dans la forêt. J'ai perçu son mouvement mais je ne pouvais pas bouger devant lui. Elle a dû prendre peur et se sauver. Je suis désolée Edward.

Je serrai ma mère dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur le front. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ?

-Nous allons vite la retrouver, elle ne peut pas être loin. la rassurai-je. Alice, à en croire ta vision, elle aura besoin d'un bon feu de cheminée quand nous la ramènerons. Peux-tu t'en occuper ?

Ma sœur filait déjà dans la maison.

-Rose, Esmée, prévenez Carlisle. Jasper, Emmett, allons-y !

-Attends, prend cet anorak, elle n'avait rien sur le dos. intervint Esmée.

Emmett attrapa l'anorak alors que Jasper et moi nous mettions en chasse.

Après quelques minutes de course en suivant la trace ténue laissée par Isabella, nous la trouvions, recroquevillée sur une branche à quelques mètres du sol.

-Edward, c'est toi ? risqua-t-elle en nous entendant arriver.

-Bella, comment t'es-tu retrouvée là ? sourit Jasper.

-Il y avait un puma un peu plus loin dans le chemin, alors j'ai grimpé. Il est resté là un moment, est parti puis est revenu. Je n'ai plus osé descendre.

Nous entendions les palpitations désordonnées de son cœur pendant qu'elle nous expliquait la situation, des trémolos de peur dans la voix.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est plus là, et il n'osera pas nous affronter. rigola Emmett qui contournait l'arbre où Bella avait trouvé refuge, histoire de la rassurer en feignant de vérifier.

A l'odeur, mes frères et moi savions très bien qu'il était parti depuis un bon moment maintenant.

J'approchai doucement de l'arbre

-Bella, tu peux descendre maintenant. lui dis-je.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Aussi, je bondis sur la branche voisine et la pris dans mes bras. Elle grelottait, glacée, les lèvres serrées, les commissures légèrement bleuies. La fièvre était revenue. Je sautai au sol. Emmett vint l'envelopper dans l'anorak, jetant sur elle un regard protecteur que je ne lui connaissais qu'envers mes sœurs et notre mère.

-Esmée va m'en vouloir. dit-elle difficilement.

Je la serrai encore plus fort contre mon torse, veillant toutefois à ne pas lui faire de mal. C'est en ce moment que j'aimerais avoir chaud pour la réchauffer…Si fragile…

-Le shérif…

-il venait nous prévenir qu'un puma rode dans les parages et… la coupa Jasper

-et je l'ai trouvé…chanceuse, non ! répliqua Bella, tentant d'esquisser un sourire à Jasper. Vous êtes des anges. reprit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Mon ange. finit-elle en me regardant puis elle s'évanouit. J'accélérai alors ma course, encadré par mes frères.

Carlisle venait d'arriver quand nous entrâmes en grand fracas par la porte de la cuisine. Je déposai Bella sur le canapé du salon, près de la cheminée qu'Alice avait allumée. Carlisle s'accroupit et l'ausculta.

-Il n'y a rien de bien alarmant mais elle est faible. Je vais lui faire une piqûre pour faire tomber la fièvre. Il faut d'abord qu'elle se réchauffe, puis nous lui préparerons un bon diner.

Esmée couvrit Bella d'une grosse couverture de laine. Je poussai le canapé tout près de l'âtre puis m'assis là, tout près de celle qui avait ravi mon cœur.

Après un moment, elle se détendit. Sa peau rosissait. Elle se réchauffait. Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations.

Une heure plus tard, Bella se réveilla et ouvrit ses grands yeux marrons sur moi :

-Edward. dit-elle tout bas.

Je lui pris la main et la portai sur ma joue.

-Tu vas mieux ? la questionnai-je.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire rassurant.

-Esmée doit m'en vouloir. Je comprendrai que vous souhaitiez mon départ de chez vous. Je ne vous cause que des ennuis…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bella. la morigénèrent gentiment Carlisle et Esmée, qui venaient d'entrer dans le salon en entendant Bella.

Esmée vint s'accroupir aux côtés de Bella.

-Si tu veux rester avec nous maintenant que tu sais ce que nous sommes, tu feras partie de la famille, ma chérie. lui expliqua Esmée.

(BPOV)

« Ma chérie »… « famille »…

Des larmes montèrent et bientôt coulèrent sur mes joues. Ne sachant les retenir, je me blottis contre Esmée. Esmée, petit bout de femme adorable. Un ange. Une mère.

Elle me serrait dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux. Notre étreinte dura de longues minutes. Quand je relevai la tête, toute la famille était là, dans le salon, nous observant.

Je les regardai un à un, leurs visages parfaits me souriaient.

Je leur devais la vérité ! Je leur devais mon histoire, ou tout du moins, ce que j'étais capable de leur dire aujourd'hui…

Je me levai du canapé et montai à l'étage, dans le bureau. Ma valise. Je l'ouvris puis redescendis au salon. Sept paires d'yeux m'observaient, inquiets.

-Je connais votre secret. Il est normal que vous connaissiez le mien. leur dis-je simplement.

Je déposai alors une boite en fer sur la table du salon puis m'assis sur le tapis, dos à la cheminée. La famille s'installa alors en silence, attendant mon récit.

Je caressais prudemment, pendant quelques longues secondes, presque religieusement, le couvercle en fer blanc, griffé par de nombreux chocs, pris une grande inspiration, baissai la tête pour ne pas croiser leurs regards et ouvris la boite, ma compagne depuis des années.

Dans le couvercle, une vieille photo jaunie d'un couple est coincée à côté d'un écusson en tissu.

-Je suis née en Alabama. J'aurais 18 ans en août prochain. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais que 8 mois. Sans famille pour m'élever, j'ai été placée dans un orphelinat.

Je touchai l'écusson usé du bout des doigts, passant et repassant mon index sur la colombe brodée en son milieu, emblème de l'institution qui m'avait recueillie.

-Tous les premiers samedis du mois, nous avions droit aux visites des couples en quête d'enfants à adopter. On nous rassemblait dans la grande salle de jeux bordée de grandes baies vitrées….

Instinctivement, comme si je revivais ces longues journées d'enfance, je tournai mon regard vide sur les grandes baies vitrées du salon qui donnent en direction de la rivière, poursuivant mon récit au fil de mes souvenirs projetés sur les fenêtres.

-Des couples défilaient derrière ces vitres, s'arrêtant de longs moments pour nous regarder, discutant avec les responsables du centre tout en montrant un enfant. Après quelques minutes, une surveillante allait chercher l'enfant choisi puis emmenait le couple et l'enfant dans les salons pour discuter. Si l'enfant leur plaisait, le couple revenait plusieurs fois au cours des mois et un jour, c'était le grand départ vers une nouvelle famille. J'étais rarement choisie par les couples adoptants. Et quand j'étais choisie, les rendez-vous suivants n'étaient jamais concluants pour moi. J'étais maigrichonne, les cheveux coupés à la brosse par la surveillante en chef pour éviter les poux, et très timide. Aussi, quand on m'emmenait dans les salons, je restais prostrée sur le canapé, baissant les yeux et ne répondant à aucune question. Mais j'espérais. Tous les premiers samedis du mois, j'espérais qu'un couple m'emmènerait loin de cet orphelinat triste.

Mes seuls moments de bonheur se déroulaient lors de nos sorties mensuelles à la piscine de la ville. La vieille dame de l'entrée m'avait remarquée et prise en affection. Elle m'offrait toujours un petit paquet de bonbons…

Le souvenir des sachets de caramels mous me fit sourire. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à Molly…

-Au fil des années, j'ai compris qu'on ne me choisirait plus : j'étais trop âgée. Les couples recherchaient surtout des bébés et des jeunes enfants. Une fillette de 10 ans leur faisait peur. Nous étions trois enfants du même âge, toujours dans la salle de jeux tous les premiers samedis mais jamais choisis : deux filles, Megan et moi, et un garçon, Max. Nous sommes restés ensembles, tous les trois, jusqu'à nos douze ans. Cette année-là, un couple a choisi Max. Un couple de médecins…

Je tournai la tête vers Carlisle qui tenait tendrement les mains d'Esmée dans les siennes, lui adressai un petit sourire et repris.

-La veille de son départ, nous avons dormi tous les trois ensembles, puis il partit le lendemain. L'hiver suivant, Megan est morte d'une méningite. Et je suis restée toute seule. L'année de mes quatorze ans, l'orphelinat a dû fermer, faute d'argent. J'ai alors été placée dans une famille d'accueil de Thomasville.

Je tournai dans mes doigts un porte-clés, celui de la porte de ma première –et unique- maison.

-Un couple sympathique, Nick et Laura, qui n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant. Pas encore prêts à adopter selon l'assistante mais ravis d'aider à en élever certains. La vie chez eux était plutôt agréable. J'avais ma chambre à moi, ce que je n'avais jamais eu jusque là. Laura m'emmenait souvent à la piscine, elle m'avait même inscrite à un cours de danse synchronisée. Et nous faisions aussi les boutiques. Nick jouait au base-ball avec moi et m'avait acheté un vélo. A Noël, Laura annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Nous étions tous heureux. Je me suis occupée de Robin dès sa naissance. Nous avons passé près de deux années magnifiques. J'avais trouvé une famille. L'été de ses deux ans, Robin jouait au ballon sur la pelouse devant la maison. J'écoutais de la musique dans ma chambre. Soudain, un coup de frein et un fracas énorme. Je sortis de la maison en courant. Nick était agenouillé sur la pelouse au pied d'un tas de ferraille. Une voiture avait perdu le contrôle et était venue s'encastrer sous la pergola de la maison, tuant Rob au passage. Ce jour-là, ma vie a basculé…encore…

Je me tus quelques instants, luttant contre les larmes qui se formaient dans ma gorge, mais repris malgré tout mon récit d'une voix tremblante.

-Nick et Laura se disputaient sans arrêt. Quelques semaines après l'enterrement, Nick descendit toutes mes affaires, de ma chambre à la cave. Quand je demandais pourquoi, il me répondit d'une voix glaciale :

-Tu aurais dû mourir à la place de Robin.

Rosalie me fixait, la bouche entr'ouverte, son regard inquisiteur des débuts de notre rencontre transformé en un regard de compassion à mon égard. Jamais je n'avais raconté mon histoire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais toujours craint les regards emplis de pitié et de dégout mais là, les yeux de Rosalie…

-Alors, je me suis tue et je suis descendue dormir tous les soirs à la cave, sans lumière et sans fenêtre. Laura ne dit rien ce soir-là d'ailleurs, elle ne parla plus… Son mari est devenu violent et buvait beaucoup. Un mois avant mes 17 ans, Nick décida que je ne devais plus sortir de la cave, même la journée. Il fermait la porte de la cave avec une barre de fer et j'avais beau taper contre la porte, je ne pouvais plus sortir.

Levant un instant la tête, je vis Carlisle regarder Esmée.

_ils ont dû voir mes marques_, pensai-je.

-Un soir, totalement ivre, il est descendu à la cave…

Je me relevai, ôtant la chemise de coton aux longues manches bleu clair qu'Esmée m'avait donné le matin, laissant apparaitre ma peau, de mes épaules jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et tournai le dos à mes sauveurs. Edward siffla.

-Les traditions sudistes sont tenaces, parait-il ! dis-je pour moi-même d'un ton que je voulais rieur. C'est le premier coup de fouet qui fait vraiment mal, après, on les sent moins. repris-je plus doucement.

Tournant toujours le dos aux Cullen, je reboutonnai doucement ma chemise, cachant de nouveau les cicatrices rouges et gonflées qui barrent mon dos depuis des mois. Je repris une grande inspiration puis me réinstallai sur le tapis. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce me semblait lourd. Je tentai un regard en direction de Jasper, qui me regardait fixement.

Je reposai le porte-clés sur la table et pris entre mes doigts un billet de train composté pour Seattle.

-J'ai passé trois semaines d'enfer dans cette cave. Nick descendait, son fouet à la main, presque tous les soirs. Un après-midi, la barre de la porte de la cave tomba à terre. Assise sur mon lit, je me recroquevillai le plus possible, redoutant des nouveaux coups de fouet. En bas de l'escalier, Laura est apparue :

-J'ai drogué Nick, il va dormir des heures. J'ai fait mes valises, je pars d'ici, je le quitte. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il t'a fait subir alors je te libère pour que tu puisses te sauver. Sauve-toi Bella !

J'attrapai mon sac sous mon lit, y bourrai quelques vêtements et ma fidèle boite en fer puis traversai la cuisine en courant. Laura m'attendait devant sa voiture :

-Je te dépose en ville si tu veux.

Elle me déposa devant la gare et me tendit 100 dollars. Je la fixais quelques secondes en silence, lui souris une dernière fois et sortis. La voiture démarra et prit la direction du sud. Je me dirigeai alors vers la banque. Depuis mon départ de l'orphelinat, j'avais une carte bancaire avec un peu d'argent mais je n'y avais jamais touché. Je vidais mon compte. 500 dollars. J'entrais dans la gare et achetais un billet pour le premier train de nuit venu. Le hasard choisirait pour moi… Destination Seattle.

En attendant le départ du train, je suis entrée dans un petit restaurant pour manger des pancakes. La serveuse m'a regardée, étonnée de ma demande à cette heure de la journée, mais a finalement pris ma commande. Une assiette de pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. Mon premier repas de liberté..

Je me tus quelques secondes, retrouvant avec plaisir dans ma mémoire l'odeur des pancakes chauds et je souris.

-Je montai dans le train et m'installais pour ce long voyage. Les portes claquèrent, puis un long coup de sifflet. J'étais libre !

Alice rit doucement. Je levai les yeux vers elle.

-Je connais cette sensation de liberté retrouvée. Continue Bella s'il te plait, ton histoire n'est pas finie n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Le train entra en gare à Seattle. Je n'avais jamais vu de grandes villes. Mais je voulais éviter la police, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'ils me ramènent chez Nick. Je suis restée deux jours à Seattle, dormant dans un petit motel.

Je reposai le ticket sur la table puis attrapai la pomme de pin au fond de la boite. Jouant avec, je me levai de nouveau et m'installai debout devant la baie vitrée. La nuit tombant, elle reflétait tout ce qui se passait dans le salon, pareille à un immense miroir. Mes sauveteurs ne bougeaient pas.

-J'ai profité de Seattle pour y acheter ma valise et du matériel de camping. J'ai voulu prendre un bus jusque Neilton mais je n'avais plus beaucoup d'argent. Alors j'ai décidé de continuer à pied. Je ne pouvais plus dormir à l'hôtel, ni approcher des villes par peur d'être reconnue. Alors, je longeais la route, à l'abri des arbres pour que les conducteurs ne me voient pas. A la nuit tombée, je plantais ma tente un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Les nuits d'octobre étaient encore agréables et je n'ai pas eu froid. Mais les températures sont vite tombées. Il pleuvait quasiment tous les jours. Certains matins, je ne voulais pas marcher, alors je restais une journée ou deux de plus sur place, en profitant pour essayer de trouver des baies à manger, histoire de varier mon alimentation. Quand je passais près d'une petite ville, j'attendais la nuit pour aller à la laverie laver mon linge et profiter de la chaleur des machines. J'allumais rarement un feu. Je suis arrivée dans les environs il y a quatre jours. J'ai planté ma tente pas très loin d'ici. C'est en cherchant du bois mort pour faire un feu que j'ai trouvé votre villa. J'ai passé la nuit contre des rochers pas très loin d'ici et le lendemain matin, je suis venue me laver dans la rivière. J'ai voulu replier mes bagages mais j'avais tellement froid… J'ai donc caché ma valise et me suis approchée d'ici. Une fenêtre était ouverte, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis entrée pour me réchauffer quelques minutes. Malheureusement, je me suis endormie et c'est Rosalie qui m'a trouvée…Je peux te dire Rosalie que tu m'as flanquée une sacrée frousse. Je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemie ! dis-je, m'adressant au reflet de la sculpturale blonde assise auprès d'Emmett.

-Attend, une fenêtre était ouverte ? me coupa Edward.

Alice émit un léger bruit de clochettes, elle riait. Elle avait tout manigancé depuis le début. Elle l'avait vu ! Elle m'avait vue !

-La suite, vous la connaissez. Je ne veux pas retourner chez Nick. Je dois tenir jusqu'en août. Coûte que coûte. dis-je d'une voix blanche, toujours tournée vers la fenêtre.

Personne ne parlait. Seul le crépitement de la cheminée brisait le silence. Je ne pouvais en dire plus…Pas aujourd'hui…Et, comme si je réalisais à cet instant la dureté de ma vie depuis ma petite enfance, la solitude, les déceptions, la peur,… des sanglots secouèrent mon corps. J'appuyai mon front contre la fenêtre et laissai tomber la pomme de pin, symbole tout simple de ma liberté retrouvée au sortir de la cave de Nick et Laura.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, presque silencieuses. Seuls me trahissaient les spasmes de mon corps. Edward fut à mes côtés en un bond. Il saisit doucement mes épaules et je me blottis contre son torse de marbre, enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me reprendre.

Edward me berça encore quelques minutes et me ramena vers le centre de la pièce.

-Voilà, vous connaissez mon histoire maintenant. Esmée m'a proposé de rester avec vous mais je ne veux pas vous forcer la main. Sachez que si vous ne voulez pas de moi ici, je partirai sans jamais rien révéler de vos vies. Je sais ce qu'est de porter un lourd secret.. expliquai-je calmement à la famille Cullen.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella. me morigéna Carlisle en se levant du canapé. Tu es ici chez toi et tu appartiens à cette famille maintenant. Et puis si jamais tu nous quittes, Alice et Esmée m'en voudront pour l'éternité ! déclara-t-il en riant.

Esmée me prit par le bras et m'emmena vers la cuisine

-Allons te préparer un bon diner, tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

Alice nous suivit, sautillant derrière nous. J'entendis Jasper s'adresser aux autres restés dans le salon mais ne comprit pas sa phrase.

-Nous verrons çà en temps voulu, Jasper. Pour le moment, occupons-nous d'elle le mieux possible, n'est-ce pas Edward ? lui répondit Carlisle.


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Petit cadeau pour bien commencer le weekend_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer.<strong>_

_**Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour vos reviews, mises en favoris, etc… j'ai toujours un petit sourire quand j'ouvres ma boite mail et trouve vos commentaires. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde.**_

**_J'ai encore un peu de difficulté avec les corrections de mise en page sur FF mais çà va venir...(si vous avez des conseils pour former de plus jolis paragraphes, je suis preneuse)_**

_**Et quel plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles à chaque chapitre.**_

_**Sans attendre, la suite. **_

_**A bientôt ! **_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

La cuisine était immense, dotée d'un tas d'appareils électroménagers. On se serait cru dans un catalogue des dernières tendances d'architecture intérieure.

-Tu nous permets d'inaugurer la cuisine ! chanta Alice, un immense sourire greffé aux lèvres.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret face à elles, pour les observer. Tous leurs gestes semblaient irréels. Tellement fluides et rapides. Précis et doux à la fois. Très vite, une bonne odeur de lard grillé emplit mes narines. Mon ventre gargouillait. Esmée déposa l'assiette devant moi. Je mangeais ce qu'elles venaient de préparer si rapidement que Rosalie, debout derrière moi, me dit en riant :

-Doucement Bella, tu vas te rendre malade. Personne ici ne te prendra ton assiette !

Je reposai ma fourchette, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Désolée. dis-je tout bas, pareille à un enfant de cinq ans que l'on aurait grondé.

Emmett, Jasper et Edward déboulèrent dans la cuisine.

-En tous les cas, depuis ton arrivée, les heures sont bien plus occupées, sœurette ! déclara Emmett, riant aux éclats et me soulevant avec une aisance incroyable.

-Je suis désolée de vous ennuyer, vraiment… répondis-je, ne sachant comment prendre cette déclaration.

-Non, Bella, tu ne nous ennuies pas. Au contraire. me coupa Jasper.

-Maintenant que tu as mangé, il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi ! déclara d'un ton plus grave Alice.

Je me tournai vers Edward, un tantinet effrayée par la mimique d'Alice, l'interrogeant du regard. Je n'eus pour seule réponse qu'un rire franc.

-Alice, vas-y doucement. N'oublie pas que Bella est encore en convalescence et que Carlisle s'occupe d'elle. dit mon ange à sa sœur.

-Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Mais regarde, je ne peux tout de même pas la laisser dans cet état.

Je commençais vraiment à prendre peur. Que voulait me faire Alice ?

-Rose, tu veux bien m'aider pour les cheveux ?

Rosalie hocha la tête et fila vers la salle de bain. Alice me prit par le bras et m'emmena à l'étage.

La salle de bain d'Alice était immense. Des produits de beauté et des flacons en tout genre trônaient sur toutes les étagères.

Après une rapide douche pour laquelle les filles me laissèrent seule, surement pour m'éviter ce malaise que je pouvais ressentir à montrer mes cicatrices, Alice m'installa sur une chaise devant les grands miroirs éclairés. Rosalie attrapa un sèche-cheveux et entreprit de sécher ma longue chevelure. Alice m'enduit de crème des pieds à la tête. Après avoir peint mon dernier orteil d'un rouge sombre, Alice soupira, l'air satisfait. Jamais personne ne s'était occupé de moi ainsi. Esmée entra dans la salle de bain, un pyjama beige et rose clair dans les bras.

-Carlisle dit qu'il serait temps de laisser Bella aller dormir, Alice.

-oui, maman. De toute manière, nous venons juste de terminer. dit cette dernière, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je passai rapidement le pyjama d'Esmée et sortis sur le palier. Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena doucement.

-Nous t'avons préparé une chambre. Tu y seras mieux installée que sur le canapé du bureau.

Je me laissais guider jusqu'à une chambre, juste après le bureau de Carlisle. Debout dans l'embrasure, je détaillais la pièce, de taille moyenne, les murs peints dans un camaïeu de beiges, au sol un vieux parquet en bois sombre recouvert d'un épais tapis de laine. Un grand lit en bois blanc recouvert d'un édredon couleur chocolat trônait contre le mur du fond, une superbe coiffeuse ancienne placée près de la fenêtre, ouvrant sur un balcon donnant sur l'arrière de la villa. Je restais sans mot devant la beauté de la pièce, fidèle au reste de la maison. Superbe.

-C'est la chambre d'amis. chantonna Alice arrivée sans bruit derrière moi. Notre chambre est la suivante, puis vient celle d'Esmée et Carlisle. Au bout du couloir c'est la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie, et en face…

-c'est ma chambre. la coupa Edward.

-Bella, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. renchérit Alice sautillant en direction de Jasper, qui me fit un petit signe de la main, plus loin dans le couloir.

J'entrai doucement dans la pièce. Edward me suivit, patient. Je passai légèrement ma main sur le bois de la coiffeuse. Je ressentais le besoin de toucher pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Tout me semblait si irréel…

-Voilà ta valise, Bella. As-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

Je fis signe non de la tête.

-La chambre ne te plait pas ? Tu n'as encore rien dit. s'inquiéta Edward.

-Elle est superbe, Edward. Je n'ai jamais vu de chambre aussi belle.

Je posai mes pieds nus sur le tapis moelleux et souris. Edward me rejoint et m'enlaça prudemment. Je me laissais aller contre son torse, respirant son parfum envoutant.

-Tu devrais te coucher maintenant. dit Edward, se détachant de moi.

J'obtempérai sans objecter, sentant le sommeil me gagner. Je soulevai la couette épaisse et m'installai confortablement sur les gros oreillers en plume. Edward me borda, comme une enfant.

-Peux-tu laisser allumer ? J'ai peur du noir depuis quelques temps. demandai-je à mon ange.

-Pas de souci. Si tu veux, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je plaçai ma main sur son torse et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

Quand je me réveillai, il faisait jour. A en juger par la lumière, nous devions être en pleine journée. J'étais seule, la porte de la chambre entr'ouverte. De la musique montait du rez-de-chaussée. J'attrapai un châle soyeux posé sur le coté de la coiffeuse pour le passer sur mes épaules et descendis doucement l'escalier. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Des bruits m'arrivaient du salon. Doucement, j'y entrai, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-Ah, Bella au bois dormant est enfin debout ! déclara Emmett.

Une boule d'énergie se jeta sur moi, parlant vite et fort :

-Bella, viens, je t'ai trouvé des tenues dans mon dressing, et puis…

-Alice ! la coupa Carlisle

-Attends au moins qu'elle ait pris un petit-déjeuner. la morigéna doucement Esmée, qui s'était matérialisée à côté de moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Celle-ci me prit la main et m'emmena vers le canapé.

-Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ? me demanda Edward entrant, un plateau dans les mains.

-Oui, merci. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Il est presque 14h. me répondit-il en déposant le plateau sur mes genoux.

Des pancakes ! Des pancakes chauds avec du sirop d'érable ! Sourire aux lèvres, je me dépêchai d'en avaler une bouchée brûlante. Ah, quel délice !

Plus un bruit. Je relevai la tête pour me rendre compte qu'ils me fixaient tous, souriants. La fourchette toujours dans la bouche, le rouge me monta aux joues.

-Désolée, je suis impolie. dis-je, tête baissée.

-Ne sois pas désolée, Bella. sourit Edward, me caressant la joue.

-Nous préférons te voir ainsi. dit Carlisle, s'approchant pour prendre mon pouls. Ton pouls est encore faible mais il s'améliore. Tu as besoin de repos.

Mon petit-déjeuner terminé, Alice joua de nouveau à la poupée avec moi. Je ne raffolais pas de ces séances mais j'aimais qu'on s'occupe de moi ainsi. Rosalie m'amena des vêtements : un pantalon de toile beige, un débardeur ainsi qu'un gros pull de laine chaude.

Edward m'attendait en haut de l'escalier. Je lui pris le bras et nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Edward m'emmena jusqu'au pied d'un somptueux piano à queue.

-Tu joues ?

-Oui, un peu, à mes heures perdues. répondit-il en souriant.

-Aurais-je la chance de t'entendre jouer un jour ?

-Tout de suite si tu en as envie.

Nous nous installâmes sur le tabouret et Edward se mit à jouer d'une façon grandiose. C'était un virtuose. A la dernière note, il me regarda. Pour seule réponse, je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser tout aussi chastement et me serra dans ses bras protecteurs. Esmée nous rejoint. En nous voyant, elle sourit franchement, laissant apparaitre ses magnifiques dents blanches.

-As-tu faim, Bella ?

-non, merci beaucoup Esmée.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu devrais t'installer dans le canapé. me suggéra Edward.

Ce que je fis.

Edward jouait doucement lorsque je m'endormis dans le canapé, face à la cheminée.

Je cours comme une dératée droit devant moi, évitant de justesse les arbres. Un grognement derrière moi. Un souffle dans mon dos. Je tente de fuir mais mes jambes ne veulent pas accélérer. Je traverse un fourré et me retrouve au bord d'une falaise, donnant sur l'océan. M'arrêtant net, je me retourne pour faire face à ce qui me poursuit. Quelques courtes secondes plus tard, un homme traverse le fourré et s'arrête juste devant moi. Je connais cette silhouette. Je m'efforce de le dévisager mais il reste dans l'ombre.

-Bella… Bella…

Un chuchotement résonne dans la forêt, lugubre.

-Tout est ta faute, tu vas mourir…

Toujours cette voix lugubre, sortie de nulle part, résonnant tel un écho. Je jette un œil derrière moi, je suis au bord du gouffre, les talons dans le vide. Je ne peux plus fuir. Il avance d'un pas. L'homme tient quelque chose dans ses mains. Mais quoi ? Je scrute de plus en plus cet homme. Un fouet ! C'est un fouet ! C'est Nick ! Je hurle. Nick avance, son fouet à la main. Je lève une main devant mon visage pour me protéger. Je recule et bascule dans le vide. Une chute sans fin. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai l'impression que ma cage thoracique est prise dans un étau. Je vais mourir.

-Bella ! Bella ! Réveille-toi !

On me secouait violemment. Je m'efforçai d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y voyais rien, les larmes formant un rideau trouble. Mon cœur dans ma poitrine battait la chamade, ne voulant pas se calmer. Je sentais la nausée monter de mon estomac sans dessus dessous.

-Bella ! Ce n'est rien ! Tu es en sécurité ici.

J'ouvris les yeux plus grands encore. C'était Emmett. Rosalie se tenait à la porte de la chambre.

-Oh Emmett !

Je me jetai à son cou, tremblant de tous mes membres.

-Il est là ! Il est là pour me tuer ! essayai-je d'articuler au travers de mes sanglots.

Je me cramponnai de toutes mes forces à son cou musclé.

-Qui est là ? Qui veut te tuer ? me demanda doucement Emmett, essayant de se dégager de ma prise sans me faire de mal. Mais je resserrai de plus belle mes bras sans lui répondre.

-Je n'ai rien dit, Nick, je te jure ! implorai-je.

-Rose, appelle Carlisle. dit alors Emmett à cette dernière, qui disparut aussitôt dans le couloir.

Emmett me souleva alors dans ses bras puissants. Je posai la tête sur son épaule, en sanglots.

-Ne me laisse pas Emmett, s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas seule ici dans le noir !

Le temps de replonger la tête dans son cou, nous étions assis dans le salon. Je restai cramponnée à mon sauveur, assise sur ses genoux, la tête enfoncée contre sa machoire, comme tétanisée. Rosalie me couvrit avec une couette qu'elle avait dû prendre dans l'une des chambres et s'assit à nos côtés, me caressant doucement les épaules pour que je me calme.

-J'ai eu Carlisle, ils vont revenir. Ils devraient être là d'ici un quart d'heure. dit-elle à l'attention de son compagnon.

-Bella, dis-nous quelque chose. tenta alors Emmett.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, les yeux emplis de larmes.

_Tu dois mourir Bella, tu as tué mon fils_.

Nick me regardait tomber, riant sournoisement. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Nick est là… soufflai-je , les tremblements reprenant de plus belle. …pour me tuer.

-Nous sommes là Bella, il ne t'arrivera rien, il n'y a personne. dit doucement Rosalie.

Je me recroquevillai contre Emmett et enfouissais de nouveau mon visage dans son cou. Il se mit à me bercer doucement, Rosalie me caressant toujours le dos. Elle se releva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Edward et Carlisle entrèrent, suivis de près par Alice, Esmée et Jasper.

Edward se précipita auprès de son frère que je tenais toujours fermement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Carlisle.

-Elle n'arrive pas à se réveiller et se cramponne à moi depuis 20 minutes maintenant, expliqua Emmett à l'intention de sa famille.

Carlisle s'agenouilla près de moi, ses doigts froids sur ma gorge, prenant mon pouls.

-Bella, parle-moi. As-tu mal ? On dirait qu'elle est en état de choc. commenta-t-il à sa famille.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre, Emmett ? intervint Edward, inquiet.

Malgré le brouillard dans lequel se débattait mon esprit, j'entendis au loin la voix d'Edward, tel un phare dans la nuit. J'essayais de me concentrer sur elle et commençais à mieux percevoir les gens autour de moi.

Emmett et Rosalie récitèrent mot pour mot ce que j'avais dit dans mon délire.

Au prénom « Nick », je relevai la tête, tremblante.

-Bella ! retenta Carlisle. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je tournai la tête vers Carlisle

-il veut me tuer, je dois partir Carlisle ! Je vous mets en danger ! hurlai-je en me jetant à son cou. Carlisle me serra contre lui.

-Bella, tu es en train de faire un faut que tu te réveilles. me dit-il doucement.

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout était flou, à cause de mes larmes. Je me sentis alors soulevée dans les airs : Carlisle venait de se lever du canapé. Je changeai de bras. On embrassait mes cheveux. Je reconnus ce parfum, son parfum. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il semblait inquiet. Le visage de Nick me revint brutalement, riant pendant ma chute sans fin. Des spasmes secouèrent à nouveau mon corps.

-Carlisle ! appela Edward.

-Jasper, peux-tu faire quelque chose ? Je ne veux pas la droguer à nouveau. demanda Carlisle.

Jasper s'assit près de moi, blottie contre Edward, et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis mon corps se détendre, les images de Nick disparaissaient, mes sanglots ralentissaient. Edward me serrait contre son torse, me berçant doucement comme on berce un enfant, fredonnant une berceuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, les brumes de mon esprit disparurent, et je levai alors des yeux enfin taris de larmes vers Edward.

-Bella, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux.

Il embrassa alors mon front. Toute la famille était là, autour de moi.

-Tu dois tout me dire Bella. reprit Carlisle. Fais-tu souvent ce genre de crise ?

-souvent à l'orphelinat, surtout quand on m'enfermait dans le noir pour me punir. Au fil des années, les crises ont disparut jusqu'à…

-Jusque chez Nick, c'est çà ? m'aida Carlisle, me prenant la main pour m'encourager à continuer.

-oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enferme dans la cave et…

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-et qu'il…

Je marquai une nouvelle pause de quelques secondes. Je sentais le stress monter en moi mais il restait confiné, contrôlable. Je regardai Jasper et lui souris, le remerciant de son aide. Il me rendit mon sourire. Je remontai mes manches, dévoilant mes poignets portant les traces des maillons de la lourde chaine que Nick me passait autour des mains, traces que Carlisle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer lors de mon arrivée chez eux.

-jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'enferme et m'enchaine…comme une esclave…

Je l'avais dit ! Je m'étais jurée de ne rien dire. Jamais.

Edward me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Carlisle posa son autre main sur les nôtres, serrées depuis leur retour. Ils ne disaient rien. Je sentis leurs regards sur moi et n'osai relever la tête. D'une toute petite voix, je rompis le silence de la pièce.

-En fait, Nick m'enchainait toutes les nuits dans la cave. Les derniers jours, j'étais enchainée toute la journée. Laura m'a libérée avant de partir. Je suis désolée de vous avoir infligé cela, çà ne se reproduira plus.

-Bella, ne sois pas désolée. Ce n'est pas ta faute. me répondit Carlisle. Tu es une victime Bella, ne l'oublie pas. Et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour que tu te remettes de cette épreuve. ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les siens.

Esmée rejoint son mari et posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Tu es ici chez toi maintenant. Que pourrions-nous faire pour t'aider, Bella ?

Consciente que l'atmosphère était lourde, je leur souris en répondant

-laissez-moi juste dormir avec la lumière allumée, je vous paierai la facture.

Alice se mit à rire doucement, imitée par Emmett.

-Tu ne dormiras plus jamais seule Bella. murmura Edward à mon oreille.

Je l'embrassai tendrement, lui répondant alors :

-merci.

Les autres s'éloignèrent pour nous laisser seuls.

-Emmett, attends ! lançai-je.

Le colosse s'arrêta au milieu du salon, Rose à ses côtés, Alice et Jasper dans l'escalier, Carlisle et Esmée près de la baie vitrée se retournèrent pour nous regarder. Je marchai alors doucement vers Emmett. Tout près de lui. Je ne m'étais encore jamais approchée d'Emmett, ou du moins, pas dans mon état normal. Trop intimidant. Trop « animal sauvage ».

Dans un élan, je le serrai dans mes bras

-Merci Emmett. Même si je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ce cauchemar, je savais que tu étais là.

Il me sourit, embrassa le haut de mon crâne

-de rien, petite sœur. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Je prolongeai de quelques secondes cette étreinte quand Emmett desserra doucement mes bras de sa taille pour me remettre dans les bras de son frère.

-Il est tard Bella, allons nous coucher.

Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et je me retrouvai dans mon lit, mon amour à mes côtés.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi.

Enroulée dans la couette, je me blottis contre lui, tendue, la tête sur son torse. Edward jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Où étiez-vous ?

-nous chassions.

-oh, je suis désolée ! Si tu dois y retourner…

-non, ne t'en fais pas pour le moment. Et quand j'aurais besoin d'y aller, je ne te laisserai plus seule.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, fourbue, je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer.**_

_**Comme à chaque fois : Merci à tous mes lecteurs !**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras. Quelle douce sensation. Elle parlait dans son sommeil, se raidissant par moment. Elle devait rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder. A chaque tension de ses bras, je fredonnais sa berceuse qui l'apaisait comme par magie. J'écoutais son cœur battre. J'écoutais sa respiration calme. Je regardais son visage creusé par les privations de ces derniers mois, marqué par la fatigue, la peur et le froid. Cette frêle jeune fille qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne de sa brève vie qu'un peu d'amour avait préféré vivre une vie difficile mais être libre. Poussée par le froid, elle avait osé entrer dans un nid de vampire. Et elle nous avait acceptés sans aucune crainte nous expliquant que, malgré notre nature, nous étions bien meilleurs pour elle que certains humains. Je n'avais pas compris son explication la première fois. Aujourd'hui, je voyais enfin pourquoi elle nous avait déclaré cela.

xxx

Je ne me rappelai pas avoir ressenti la peur depuis le début de ma vie de vampire, mais ce soir, quand le portable de Carlisle sonna alors que nous étions en pleine chasse, je sentis une panique sournoise naitre dans mon estomac. Seuls les membres de notre famille avaient le numéro de portable de Carlisle et seuls manquaient à notre chasse Rosalie et Emmett, restés à la villa avec Bella.

Et mon frère ou Rose n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de nous appeler pour faire un brin de discussion. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose à Bella !

Mon père écouta le message de Rose. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de raccrocher, j'avais déjà décidé que nous devions rentrés. Carlisle expliqua l'appel de Rosalie alors que nous courrions déjà vers la maison.

Que se passait-il pour qu'Emmett et Rose ne puissent pas gérer seuls ?

Rose avait réclamé Carlisle et mon père réfléchissait maintenant à plusieurs diagnostics. Bella n'allait pas bien. Nous approchions de la villa.

Ma sœur nous attendait sur le perron, la porte d'entrée ouverte. Carlisle et moi nous engouffrâmes dans le salon. Emmett était assis dans un des canapés, Bella recroquevillée contre son torse, ses petites mains soudées au cou puissant de mon frère, tremblante. Elle nous regardait mais ne nous voyait pas.

Je ne savais comment intervenir pour l'aider. Je m'approchai d'Emmett et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il me regarda et nous expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. En plus de ses explications, je sondai son esprit, y voyant le visage apeuré de Bella. Carlisle était prêt d'elle, l'auscultant.

-Bella, parle-moi. As-tu mal ? On dirait qu'elle est en état de choc. nous commenta-t-il.

-Bella ! retenta Carlisle. Que se passe-t-il ?

D'un coup, Bella tourna la tête vers Carlisle. Elle l'avait entendu. Mon père ne savait quelle décision prendre. Je voyais défiler dans son esprit des tas de diagnostics, de traitements, et Carlisle ne savait sur lequel arrêter son choix.

-il veut me tuer, je dois partir Carlisle ! Je vous mets en danger ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Carlisle qui la serra instinctivement contre lui.

-Bella, tu es en train de faire un cauchemar, il faut que tu te réveilles. dit-il doucement.

Mais elle ne réagissait pas, ses grands yeux sombres ouverts, fixant quelque chose loin derrière nous.

Que pouvait-elle craindre à ce point ?

Carlisle se releva, tenant Bella dans ses bras. Instinctivement, j'approchais de lui, tendant les bras vers elle. Je voulais la serrer contre moi, la protéger. J'embrassai ses cheveux doucement, la berçant. Elle semblait s'apaiser un peu. De nouveaux spasmes secouèrent à nouveau son faible corps.

-Carlisle ! appelai-je, désemparé par mon impuissance à agir.

Tous les membres de ma famille portaient ce masque inquiet. A la demande de Carlisle, Jasper nous rejoint et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella. Il ressentait toute la détresse, la peur et la terreur qui traversaient le corps d'Isabella.

Je suivais mentalement l'esprit de mon frère qui essayait de la calmer. Jasper croisa mon regard, sachant que j'avais lu en lui, ce que je m'interdisais d'habitude.

-Elle est terrifiée, Edward. Son esprit a beaucoup souffert. dit tout haut Jasper pour que notre famille soit également au courant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son corps se détendit, les sanglots ralentirent. Je retrouvais peu à peu la Bella que je connaissais, les traits presque détendus. Sa respiration redevint quasi normale. Carlisle surveillait son pouls, faible battement à peine perceptible. Mon père réfléchissait à la santé fragile de Bella. Remarquant mon regard sur lui, Carlisle nous expliqua

-je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour aider Bella. Est-ce son esprit ou son mauvais état de santé qui a le dessus ? Je ne veux pas l'hospitaliser maintenant, çà pourrait empirer dans un environnement inconnu.

-et tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas être retrouvée, Carlisle. dit Alice doucement. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous quitte. Tout ira mieux ici, à la villa, Carlisle, je l'ai vu.

-Alors, nous allons nous occuper d'elle du mieux que nous le pouvons. Jasper, je compte sur ton don pour agir dès que tu sentiras qu'elle panique. Son cœur est si faible que je préfère limiter les drogues. Commençons par du repos et de bons repas, après nous aviserons.

Je remerciai mon père d'un signe de tête.

-Encore combien de temps Alice ? demandai-je à ma sœur.

-moins d'une minute, elle devient de plus en plus claire.

En effet, Bella rouvrit ses grands yeux marrons quelques secondes plus tard. Elle me regardait, intensément.

-Bella, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux.

Elle tourna la tête vers ma famille, debout tout près de nous.

-Tu dois tout me dire Bella. reprit Carlisle. Fais-tu souvent ce genre de crise ?

Je la sentis se raidir de nouveau, sa respiration saccader. Je jetai un œil vers Jasper qui avait lui aussi perçu son anxiété naissante.

-souvent à l'orphelinat, surtout quand on m'enfermait dans le noir pour me punir. Au fil des années, les crises ont disparut jusqu'à…

-Jusque chez Nick, c'est çà ? l'aida Carlisle, d'une voix douce, l'encourageant à continuer.

-oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enferme dans la cave et…

Bella se tut, suspendant sa respiration, nous ne percevions que son cœur, désordonné.

-et qu'il…

Jasper reprit son contrôle sur Bella, sentant son angoisse monter de plus en plus rapidement. Bella n'était chez nous que depuis deux jours mais elle avait déjà compris nos talents particuliers. Elle sourit à Jasper. Puis elle remonta doucement ses manches, dévoilant ses poignets. Une marque sombre soulignait le tour de ses poignets si fins.

-jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'enferme et ne m'enchaine…comme une esclave…

xxx

Le salon déjà silencieux semblait encore plus lourd. Je sentis une colère monter en moi, palpitant dans mon estomac. Je la serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras. Je me fis le serment de protéger Bella toute sa vie. Carlisle posa son autre main sur les nôtres.

Bella toussota et rompit le silence pesant :

-en fait, Nick m'enchainait toutes les nuits dans la cave. Les derniers jours, j'étais enchainée toute la journée. Laura m'a libérée avant de partir. Je suis désolée de vous avoir infligé cela, çà ne se reproduira plus.

-Bella, ne sois pas désolée. Ce n'est pas ta faute. répondit Carlisle. Tu es une victime, ne l'oublie pas. Et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour que tu te remettes de cette épreuve. ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les siens.

Esmée rejoint mon père.

-Tu es ici chez toi maintenant. Que pourrions-nous faire pour t'aider, Bella ?

-laissez-moi juste dormir avec la lumière allumée, je vous paierai la facture. répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut teinter de légèreté pour nous rassurer.

Alice se mit à rire doucement ainsi qu'Emmett. Bella avait vécu toute sa vie seule, sans que personne ne se préoccupe d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle pourrait se faire plaindre, elle s'évertuait à nous faire rire.

-Tu ne dormiras plus jamais seule Bella. murmurai-je à son oreille puis je l'embrassai tendrement.

Les autres s'éloignèrent pour nous laisser seuls.

xxx

-Emmett, attends ! lança-t-elle.

Mon frère s'arrêta au milieu du salon, Rose à ses côtés, Alice et Jasper dans l'escalier ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée se retournèrent pour nous regarder.

Je l'aidai à se mettre debout. Elle titubait un peu, sa tension basse sans doute. Je la soutins quelques secondes puis elle rejoint Emmett.

Mon frère, avec sa stature imposante, inspire la crainte aux premiers abords pour les inconnus, qu'ils soient humains ou vampires. Et Bella n'était là que depuis 2 jours.

Elle ne l'avait jamais approché ainsi.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et serra Emmett dans ses bras.

Quelle image que cette jeune fille frêle, pâle et fragile, blottie contre cette force de la nature qu'est Emmett !

A cet instant, je sus qu'elle ne nous quitterait jamais.

-Merci Emmett. Même si je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ce cauchemar, je savais que tu étais là.

-de rien, petite sœur. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Aux mots « petite sœur », le cœur de Bella battit la chamade. Nous l'entendîmes tous. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé.

_-Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est juste d'une famille _ pensa Jasper à mon intention.

J'entendis également les pensées d'Emmett : _« qui a pu te faire cela Bella ? Si jamais je le retrouve un jour… »_

Emmett me chercha des yeux

_-viens Edward, c'est avec toi qu'elle sera le mieux. _ pensa mon frère.

Je ne connaissais pas cet Emmett si protecteur…

Il desserra doucement les bras de Bella pour me la donner.

-Il est tard Bella, allons nous coucher.

Encore une fois, son cœur prit un rythme saccadé. Elle avait peur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi, lui dis-je doucement au moment même où je la posais sur son lit.

Bella s'endormit dans mes bras, quelques minutes après, épuisée. Je guettais les bruits de son cœur faible mais régulier depuis qu'elle dormait.

xxx

-Nous devons parler les enfants.

La voix de Carlisle me parvint. Il avait à peine susurré sa phrase mais nous l'avions tous entendu aussi clairement qu'une voix humaine. Je me libérai de ma prise sans réveiller ma douce et rejoignis les autres autour de la table de la salle à manger, que nous n'utilisions que pour nos conseils de famille.

-Alice, pourras-tu me prévenir si Bella se réveille ? Je ne veux plus la laisser seule. demandai-je à ma sœur qui acquiesça.

Tous autour de Carlisle, nous attendions qu'il prenne la parole.

-Nous n'avons pas encore discuté ensemble de l'arrivée de Bella dans notre famille. Je sais que vous l'accueillez comme un nouveau membre de la famille, surtout parce que c'est elle que tu as choisi Edward. Son état de santé est préoccupant mais je vais m'en occuper. Le problème, c'est sa fuite et sa vie avec nous…

xxx

(BPOV)

La lumière filtrant derrière les rideaux de la baie vitrée me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, essayant de profiter au maximum de la sensation qui palpitait dans mon estomac à l'idée de me retrouver dans ma chambre. MA chambre. J'étais heureuse.

On embrassait mes cheveux. Je levai la tête. Edward me sourit.

-Bonjour Bella. Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Pas de cauchemar cette nuit.

-As-tu faim ?

-Oh oui ! Et j'ai aussi besoin d'une bonne douche.

-Je file à la cuisine préparer ton petit-déjeuner. Esmée te laisse profiter de sa salle de bain. Rejoins-nous en bas.

Je pris une longue douche chaude, laissant couler l'eau le long de mon dos, ruisselant sur mes cicatrices encore récentes. Depuis toujours, l'eau m'apaisait. Du petit clapotis du ruisseau aux rugissements de l'océan. Ce son était pour moi une musique.

C'est mon estomac qui me sortit de mes rêveries. J'enfilai les vêtements laissés à mon intention sur la coiffeuse et rejoignis la famille.

Edward était aux fourneaux, Rose à ses côtés. Esmée pressait des oranges tout en discutant avec Carlisle. Alice, installée sur le coin du bar, tenait Jasper entre ses jambes. Emmett était assis sur un des hauts tabourets en cuir. J'entrai doucement dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour. dis-je à l'attention de la famille.

-Bonjour Bella. Bien dormi ? me demanda Carlisle.

Edward me rejoignit, déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue.

-Assied-toi.

Rosalie me servit une assiette d'œufs au bacon. Emmett, assis près de moi, ébouriffa mes cheveux en riant.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? demandai-je, en dégustant mes œufs.

-Nous sommes samedi. répondit Edward, m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Et nous allons te faire une surprise, Bella ! chantonna Alice. Aujourd'hui, tu sors ! Nous allons dehors !

Mon corps se raidit, instinctivement.

-Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas…

-Du calme Bella. intervint Jasper qui avait ressenti ma brusque tension. Personne ne nous remarquera.

Je regardai Edward, les yeux emplis de questions. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

Mais Esmée dit à cet instant de doute les mots qu'il fallait pour me redonner le sourire :

-Bella, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. Tu es de notre famille maintenant.

A ces mots, je pris Esmée dans mes bras, émue. Rose interrompit le moment en m'amenant un énorme manteau et un bonnet de laine épaisse.

-Allez, Bella, nous ne craignons pas le froid mais toi, ce n'est pas ton cas.

xxx

En entrant dans le garage, je compris que tout était prévu depuis quelques temps. La berline de Carlisle avait le coffre ouvert, empli de gros paniers en osier remplis de tas de choses que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer. Emmett nous attendait au volant de son énorme jeep, fenêtre ouverte.

-Allez Bella, grimpe avec nous. J'ai hâte de te flanquer la frousse !

Esmée émit un son que je ne compris pas, ce à quoi Emmett lui répondit :

-mais oui maman, je sais bien. Je ferai attention !

Je m'installais à l'arrière de l'énorme jeep, Edward sangla mon harnais.

Je n'avais jamais vu un tel attirail dans une voiture !

Emmett mit le contact, la musique à plein volume puis nous primes la route. Rosalie mit le chauffage dans l'habitacle. Nous discutâmes un moment, chantant avec Emmett. Edward n'arrêtait jamais de me regarder, souriant, jouant avec mes cheveux, me prenant la main, m'embrassant.

Depuis plusieurs kilomètres, nous traversions une forêt. Puis, la lumière changea, les arbres disparurent. Emmett quitta la route et au bout d'un chemin boueux apparut ce que je souhaitais voir depuis toute petite : l'océan !

xxx

(EPOV)

Bella criait dans la jeep d'Emmett. Elle essayait de couvrir les bruits du moteur et le volume impressionnant de la stéréo installée par Emmett.

-Mon Dieu, c'est l'océan ! Edward ! Emmett ! Rosalie ! L'océan !

Sa réaction nous faisait rire. Après quelques petits kilomètres, nous nous garâmes, à l'abri des arbres qui bordaient le chemin menant au cottage. Mes parents avaient acheté ce cottage il y a quelques années, isolé au fond d'un chemin de terre, invisible de la route. Il nous permettait de passer des weekends dehors sans risque d'être vus, au soleil.

Excitée comme une puce, Bella bougeait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son harnais, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale dans la jeep. Enfin libérée, elle sortit en trombe de la voiture, les yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël devant le sapin rempli de cadeaux.

-çà faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais le voir ! cria Bella aux occupants de la Mercédès qui descendaient à peine de voiture.

Carlisle souriait et me parlait par la pensée

-_Voilà une réaction que j'aime. Son moral devrait être meilleur maintenant_.

J'acquiesçai tout bas, si bas que seuls les miens pouvaient entendre ma réponse

-Oui, Carlisle, tu as eu raison d'organiser cette sortie. Elle a l'air tellement heureuse.

Jasper me fit un clin d'œil.

Alice avait rejoint Bella et lui avait pris le bras.

-Mais où sommes-nous ? demanda Bella qui venait de remarquer la maison.

-Chez nous. lui répondit Alice.

-Chez vous ?

-Oui Bella, nous avons acheté cette maison pour nos weekends ensoleillés. répondit Carlisle, déchargeant les paniers du coffre de la voiture comme s'il s'agissait de sacs de plumes.

xxx

Durant tout le temps où nous nous affairions pour réinstaller la maison et ranger ce que nous avions amené pour le weekend, Bella se tint dehors, le nez au vent, face à la mer, qui rugissait en contrebas. Le spectacle faisait plaisir à voir pour nous.

Je sortis en trombe la rejoindre pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-C'est magnifique Edward ! Je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci pour tout çà.

-ne dis rien, ton attitude suffit à nous faire plaisir. Si tu te sens bien ici, nous pourrons venir y passer des weekends ou même les vacances. lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement. Viens, rentrons un peu pour te réchauffer.

Bella me suivit docilement jusqu'au pied de la cheminée où Carlisle avait allumé un bon feu. Malgré ses joues creusées par la faim et par l'angoisse qu'elle avait subies depuis plusieurs mois, Bella rayonnait.

Nous passions l'après-midi dehors, à arpenter la plage de galets, à faire des concours de ricochets avec Emmett qui gagnait à tous les coups, sauf une fois où il laissa gagner Bella. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce trait de caractère. Il était vraiment attaché à Isabella.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, nous rentrâmes au cottage. Après avoir avalé sans broncher le plateau-repas qu'Esmée lui avait préparé, nous nous installâmes au salon, Emmett, Carlisle et moi nous lançant dans nos parties d'échecs aux règles bien plus compliquées que celles des humains, Alice et Jasper s'asseyant dehors sous la pergola face à la mer comme à chacune de nos venues, Bella se laissant dorloter par Rose et Esmée, assises dans le canapé.

Carlisle quitta son échiquier après avoir perdu contre Emmett et vint s'installer face à Bella.

-Bella, nous devons parler.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer.**_

_**Merci à tous mes lecteurs! Vous faites exploser les stats à chaque chapitre ! lol**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

L'océan ! Toute ma vie, j'avais voulu voir l'océan. Coincée au fin fond de l'Alabama traditionaliste, sans aucune perspective de voyages tant que je restais à l'orphelinat, la seule idée de la mer, de ses vagues, de la houle, du ressac, du fracas des vagues se cassant sur les rochers lors des tempêtes me permettait facilement de m'évader pour un moment de ma solitude perpétuelle.

Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de l'océan très tôt dans ma vie, via les documentaires que la télévision de la salle de jeux de l'orphelinat diffusait tous les samedis. Je me rêvais marin, plongeur, surfeuse ou encore sirène. J'ai toujours eu la sensation attirée tel un aimant par l'eau.

Aussi quand j'aperçus l'immensité de l'océan brillant au soleil depuis l'arrière de la jeep d'Emmett, je ne pus retenir un cri de joie. Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi sur la plage. Le soir tombant, nous rentrâmes au cottage et je m'installais dans un des canapés, entourée de Rose et Esmée. Carlisle s'installa face à moi, le visage grave. Je compris à l'instant que la situation allait être délicate.

-Bella, nous devons parler.

Mon cœur s'affola. De la sueur perla dans mon cou et dans mon dos. J'avais peur. J'eus soudain l'impression de me dédoubler. D'un côté, je répondais à Carlisle mécaniquement, de l'autre, mon esprit était ravagé par quelque chose de puissant et douloureux.

-je t'écoute Carlisle.

_C'était trop beau. Ils ne veulent plus de moi ! Je suis un fardeau, je l'ai toujours su ! Si seulement je n'avais pas fait cette fichue crise d'angoisse l'autre soir. Ils ont dû prendre peur, se dire que j'étais trop compliquée pour vivre avec eux_.

-tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir comment tu envisages ta vie quotidienne jusqu'à ta majorité ? Je veux dire par là : sauras-tu rester cloitrée dans notre villa jusque cet été ? Nous pouvons peut-être trouver une solution provisoire qui te permettrait d'aller seule dehors…

Mes mâchoires se serrèrent, mes muscles tétanisés me faisaient mal. Je sentais les larmes poindre aux coins de mes yeux, n'arrivant pas à les retenir. Je n'avais passé que quelques jours avec eux mais les plus beaux de ma vie. Je tournais la tête vers les autres, les cherchant du regard. Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient dû s'éclipser pour éviter cette confrontation.

-J'ai toujours vécu enfermée jusque là et je vivrai toujours enfermée…répondis-je, d'un ton froid.

-Non, tu as fait le choix de vivre dehors plutôt que de rester chez Nick. renchérit Carlisle, au loin.

-Je me suis privée durant des mois, des années même, alors je ne suis plus à quelques mois.

-Nous ne voulons pas que tu te sentes enfermée chez nous. risqua Esmée, d'une voix qui semblait un peu plus proche de moi.

Mon estomac semblait vouloir se retourner sur lui-même. La nausée montait. Des épées transperçaient ma poitrine.

-Nous avons pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait te permettre de vivre normalement, ou presque, chez nous. Veux-tu que je t'explique ?

_Et Edward ? Où était-il ? Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Mais il était parti lui aussi. Il m'avait abandonnée... lui aussi... _

-Edward ! criai-je. Edward, où es-tu ?

Personne ne répondit. Je n'avais qu'un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. La voix de mon cœur était partie, me laissant seule.

-Edward ? dit encore une fois ma voix, brisée par des pointes de sanglots.

_Ma vie durant je subirai ces abandons…Pourquoi s'attacher à quelqu'un si ce n'est que pour souffrir ? _

J'étais seule dans le noir. Je ne voyais plus rien. Des bourdonnements à mes oreilles. Encore. Pour ne plus les entendre, je criais toujours.

-J'aurais mieux fait de mourir. Nick avait raison. Jamais personne ne voudra de moi. Oh Emmett ! Tu m'avais promis pourtant !

Le froid maintenant. J'avais de nouveau froid, comme dans cette maudite tente. J'entendis un bruit, comme un sifflement. Je sentis de l'agitation autour de moi mais tout était sombre. Noir. Il faisait toujours noir. Je n'arrive plus à maintenir mes yeux ouverts. Je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres.

_Venez me délivrer…_

xxx

(EPOV)

Carlisle s'était donc installé face à Isabella. J'étais un peu tendu à l'idée de cette conversation. Je me rassurais un peu en pensant à Jasper qui, même à quelques mètres de nous, ressentirait aussitôt le moindre changement en Bella.

-Bella, nous devons parler. commença Carlisle.

Bella se redressa un peu dans le canapé. Elle fixa Carlisle quelques secondes et baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux formant un rempart pour son visage. Nous ne pouvions plus voir ses réactions sur son visage si facile à lire pour moi.

-Je t'écoute Carlisle.

-tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir comment tu envisages ta vie quotidienne jusqu'à ta majorité ? Je veux dire par là : sauras-tu rester cloitrée dans notre villa jusque cet été ? Nous pouvons peut-être trouver une solution provisoire…

Nous avions discuté tous ensemble lors de notre dernier conseil de famille, pendant que Bella dormait. Et nous étions arrivés à deux solutions. La première que Carlisle allait lui proposer dans quelques minutes, et qui impliquerait que certains d'entre nous aillent mener une enquête jusqu'en Alabama. La seconde, plus extrême, et que je me refusais à envisager.

J'observais Bella depuis la table de la salle à manger. Esmée et Rose s'étaient un peu écartées de Bella, sans doute pour lui laisser un peu de sensation de liberté et qu'elle ne se sente pas contrainte.

-J'ai toujours vécu enfermée jusque là et je vivrai toujours enfermée. répondit Bella, d'une voix presque dure, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pensait-elle que nous l'enfermions nous aussi ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu cette impression au début de cette journée.

-Non, tu as fait le choix de vivre dehors plutôt que de rester chez Nick. renchérit Carlisle, tendant la main vers Bella. Mais elle ne la prit pas et la main blanche de Carlisle resta suspendue dans les airs quelques secondes, seule.

-Je me suis privée durant des mois, des années même, alors je ne suis plus à quelques mois.

Toujours cette impression de ne pas reconnaitre celle que j'aime. Je risquai un regard vers les autres. Rose me fixait intensément.

_-Je ne reconnais pas Bella, Edward. _

J'entendis cette phrase également dans l'esprit d'Esmée. Je n'avais pas besoin de sonder Emmett pour comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose que nous à cet instant. Alice et Jasper continuaient à discuter, assis sous la pergola. Ils devaient suivre la conversation d'une oreille.

-Nous ne voulons pas que tu te sentes enfermée chez nous. risqua Esmée.

Bella ne répondit rien, la tête toujours baissée, ses longs cheveux bruns camouflant toujours son visage. Carlisle commença alors à expliquer notre première idée :

-Nous avons pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait te permettre de vivre normalement, ou presque, chez nous. Veux-tu que je t'explique ?

-Edward ! Edward, où es-tu ? cria Bella, pour toute réponse.

Elle releva la tête. Des larmes avaient inondé ses joues !

Que se passait-il ? Je la rejoins en une demie seconde, lui prenant la main.

-Bella, je suis là. Qu'as-tu ?

Carlisle lui saisit le poignet, prenant son pouls, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait chez Bella.

-J'aurais mieux fait de mourir. Nick avait raison. Jamais personne ne voudra de moi. criait Bella qui essayait de se mettre debout. Oh Emmett ! Tu m'avais promis pourtant !

A cette phrase, Emmett se releva d'un bond, rejoignant Rose, et se rapprochant de Bella. A la même seconde, Jasper franchit la porte d'entrée, suivi d'Alice.

-Bella, calme-toi ! lui dit ce dernier.

Il s'approcha d'un bond, léonin, saisissant la main que Carlisle tenait jusque là.

-Bella regarde-moi. Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je sondai alors l'esprit de Jasper. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Bella à se calmer. C'est à cet instant seulement que nous entendîmes les battements désordonnés du cœur de Bella. Comment n'avions-nous pas pu les entendre avant ? Carlisle partit chercher sa trousse dans la cuisine.

Jasper se posait les mêmes questions et expliqua alors à haute voix:

-Elle verrouille son esprit à nos pouvoirs. Comme un bouclier. Il faut que je le contourne.

xxx

Nous nous fixâmes tous. Jasper lâcha la main de Bella et posa ses longues mains blanches sur les joues maigres de ma belle, renforçant son pouvoir. Cela sembla agir à l'instant même car Bella se calma en une seconde et perdit connaissance.

Carlisle la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. A son retour, nous étions tous dans la même position que la seconde précédente, l'attendant pour parler.

-Carlisle, que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je

-Hé bien, je ne comprends pas. Vous avez vu comme moi Bella me répondre.

-Oui, Carlisle. Elle répondait mais je ne l'ai pas reconnue. intervint Esmée.

-Personne ne l'a reconnue. renchéris-je, parlant en leurs noms à tous puisque l'ayant entendu dans leurs esprits.

-Jasper, as-tu une idée ? questionna Carlisle.

-Comme vous, je n'ai rien ressenti. Je surveille Bella depuis ce matin pourtant. Nous écoutions votre conversation depuis le perron et rien ne clochait. Ce n'est que quand elle s'est mise à crier que j'ai perçu sa terreur et ses palpitations cardiaques.

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer à ce que Jasper expliquait, l'ayant lu dans son esprit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Jasper reprit :

-Bella arrive à se protéger de nos pouvoirs. Elle nous bloque. Pour moi, elle est un bouclier. Je n'ai jamais vu cela de la part d'une humaine auparavant.

xxx

Bella dormait profondément dans l'une des chambres du cottage, Carlisle lui avait injecté un tranquillisant pour lui permettre de récupérer. Nous attendions dans le salon, brisant de temps en temps le silence qui régnait suite à la scène passée par une remarque ou une question à laquelle aucun de nous ne pouvait répondre.

Emmett était silencieux, face à la baie vitrée donnant sur l'océan. Il réfléchissait. Habituellement, je ne me permettais pas cette immersion dans les pensées de ma famille mais depuis quelques minutes, Rosalie, inquiète pour son époux, me le demandait tellement fort que je rejoignis les pensées d'Emmett. Il pensait à Bella. A cette soirée. Au fait qu'il n'avait rien décelé, tout comme nous. Il s'interrogeait sur la capacité mentale de Bella. Et surtout, il était attristé par le cri déchirant de Bella à son encontre.

Je m'approchai de mon frère, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule

-elle n'était pas elle-même, Emmett, tu sais. N'y attache pas d'importance.

-Je sais Edward. Ce qui me touche, c'est qu'elle se soit sentie abandonnée alors que jamais, jamais Edward, je ne l'abandonnerai ! Que tu veuilles ou non d'elle, elle est ma sœur maintenant.

-Je le sais Emmett. J'ai confiance en tes engagements. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je ne la confierai qu'à toi lorsque je ne serais pas à ses côtés.

Emmett me regarda. Si ses yeux sombres avaient encore pu pleurer, je pense que des larmes seraient apparues. Rosalie s'était rapprochée de nous.

-Nous nous occuperons d'elle comme si c'était notre enfant. me dit cette dernière.

J'avais remarqué ce regard maternel de Rosalie pour Isabella le soir où elle nous raconta son histoire, assise au milieu d'une famille de vampires inconnus, sans aucune crainte sauf celle d'être rejetée. J'avais confiance en cet instinct de Rosalie. Bien entendu, elle considérait Bella comme sa sœur mais quand la fragilité de ma belle humaine reprenait le dessus, Rosalie la voyait comme une enfant. Je savais que ma belle serait entre de bonnes mains lors de mes absences indispensables.

Nous discutions des détails de l'enquête que nous allions devoir mener pour aider Bella lorsqu'Alice courut vers moi pour me dire :

-Edward, Bella sera consciente d'ici deux minutes.

Carlisle se releva et me suivit dans la chambre de Bella qui commençait à se réveiller doucement, bougeant dans l'immense lit blanc.

xxx

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, mon père attrapa une chaise. Comme Alice l'avait prédit, Bella ouvrit les yeux une petite minute plus tard.

-Bonjour ma douce. dis-je doucement, repoussant doucement les mèches brunes sur son front. Comment vas-tu ?

-Edward, c'était un cauchemar ? Dis-moi que c'était un cauchemar ! implora-t-elle.

-Non, Bella. C'était bien réel. dis-je tout bas.

-Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé Bella. demanda alors Carlisle

-Oh Carlisle, je suis désolée de ce que j'ai pu vous dire !

-Du calme Bella. Raconte-nous simplement ce que tu as ressenti, nous t'expliquerons ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je m'assis tout contre Bella, la prenant dans mes bras. Après une longue inspiration, Bella se mit à nous raconter, ou plutôt à me raconter car ses yeux chocolats étaient rivés aux miens.

-Quand Carlisle s'est assis devant moi et a parlé, tout m'est apparu si loin tout d'un coup. J'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez plus de moi. J'étais déçue…

-Bella, dit doucement Carlisle, ce n'est pas le cas, nous ne voulons pas te voir partir.

Je caressai doucement ses cheveux, souhaitant que ce geste la rassurait.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti physiquement ? Il faut que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe en toi. reprit Carlisle. Bella acquiesça.

-J'étais tétanisée. Puis un déclic se fit dans mon cerveau et j'ai eu l'impression de me dédoubler .Je me suis retrouvée dans le noir. J'ai paniqué et j'ai cru que mes poumons allaient éclater. Je t'entendais au loin mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas m'obéir. J'avais mal. Je vous cherchais dans le noir mais vous étiez tous partis. Je t'ai appelé Edward, mais tu ne répondais pas, ni Emmett d'ailleurs…

-Mais nous étions tous là, juste à côté de toi, Bella. lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

-Et tu nous parlais, Bella. Nous n'avons rien remarqué jusqu'à ton cri. ajouta Carlisle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas la réalité.

-Et puis plus rien, la nuit. Seulement la nuit. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient tellement fort que je criais pour entendre ma voix. Puis un sifflement étrange, comme celui que Rosalie avait eu contre moi le jour où vous m'avez trouvé chez vous. J'ai eu froid, très froid. Et plus rien. Je me suis réveillée ici, devant vous. conclut-elle, glissant sa main sur mon torse.

Je restais dans cette position quelques longues minutes, berçant Bella doucement, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Carlisle attendait, tout comme moi.

_-ne t'en fais pas Edward. Laisse-lui le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Son esprit se protège tout seul, ne l'oublie pas._

xxx

(BPOV)

Je me tenais tout contre le torse d'Edward. Quelle agréable sensation ! Surtout après cette nuit où je croyais l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Les avoir perdus pour toujours…

-Carlisle, pourquoi ? dis-je tout simplement après quelques minutes dans le cocon formé par les bras d'Edward.

-Hé bien Bella, nous pensons que tu as ce que nous allons appeler des « capacités » mentales qui font que ton esprit se protège dès que tu crains une situation. Tu as eu peur quand je suis venu te parler et ton esprit s'est donc replié sur lui-même. Mais tu es la seule à ressentir ce changement car vu de l'extérieur, tu étais toujours avec nous. Nous ne captions même pas ton affolement cardiaque. Même Jasper a été trompé. Il n'y a que quand tu t'es mise à hurler qu'il a ressenti ce qu'il se passait en toi.

Edward continua:

-Le sifflement que tu as entendu, c'était Jasper quand il a compris et qu'il s'est précipité vers toi. Il a dû aller vraiment loin pour réussir à te calmer d'où ton impression de froid.

Je ne dis rien. Je réfléchissais à toutes ces informations.

_Alors, je me protège depuis que je suis toute petite_.

Je compris pourquoi les autres de l'orphelinat me traitaient de folle parfois. Jusque là, j'étais persuadée que, comme tous les enfants, ils avaient choisi de me rejeter et étaient alors des plus cruels avec moi.

-Je comprends maintenant. leur dis-je.

J'embrassai la main d'Edward qui me resserra contre son torse d'airain. Carlisle se releva pour quitter la pièce.

-Carlisle, attends.

Je me levai puis le rejoins.

Depuis mon arrivée chez les Cullen, jamais Carlisle n'avait osé d'autres gestes que les gestes médicaux et me tenir la main. Sûrement par égard pour Edward et également par crainte de ma réaction par rapport à mes problèmes avec Nick. Mais ce dont j'avais besoin à l'instant, c'était de me sentir dans les bras de Carlisle, une figure paternelle exceptionnelle pour moi. Sans réfléchir, je me blottis contre lui. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il me prit dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux et souris, savourant l'instant. Une phrase me revint alors en pleine figure.

_Emmett !_

xxx

Mon corps dut se tendre car Carlisle se détacha de moi pour me regarder, les yeux interrogateurs. Edward fut à mes côtés à l'instant. Je les regardais tous les deux et leur dis :

-Il faut que je vois Emmett. Maintenant !

Je sortis de la chambre et rejoins la cuisine. Tous les autres étaient là, sauf Emmett.

_Où est-il ?_

Je le cherchais du regard dans le salon. Edward s'approcha pour me dire à l'oreille

-il est sur la plage.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je rougis à cet instant, pensant que tous les autres entendaient ma réaction. Y compris Rosalie.

-Rosalie, mon âme est à Edward mais j'ai besoin de voir Emmett. Il est comme mon frère. Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Puis-je ?

-Je le sais Bella. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je comprends. Lui aussi a besoin de sa petite sœur. Vas-y. Il est sur la plage. me répondit Rose en m'embrassant sur le front.

Esmée me tendit un gros pull et je sortis de la maison presque en courant.

xxx

Emmett était debout sur la plage, lançant des galets dans l'eau. Je courus vers lui. Il m'avait sûrement entendu arriver depuis longtemps mais il attendit que je le rejoigne, à ma vitesse d'humaine convalescente. Je me plantais à un mètre du géant, n'osant approcher plus, de peur de l'avoir blessé cette nuit.

-Emmett… dis-je, ne sachant par où commencer.

Il attendait que je continue.

-Je ne te voyais plus, je pensais que vous m'aviez tous abandonnée. Mais Edward et Carlisle m'ont expliqué…Emmett...Excuse-moi !

Je me tus, les larmes sur le point de poindre. Emmett ne bougeait pas. Les vampires pouvaient être terrifiants lorsqu'ils se statufiaient. Puis, il sourit, d'un large sourire laissant entrevoir ses dents d'un blanc immaculé, et m'attrapa dans ses bras, me soulevant de terre comme rien.

-Viens ici Bella ! dit-il en riant. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais.

Il me reposa sur les galets, me tenant toujours à bout de bras, craignant peut-être que je trébuche. Je ne lâchai pas son bras, réconfortée par ce contact.

-Les autres nous attendent, rejoignons-les. ajouta-t-il.

Je me tournai vers le cottage, toute la famille nous observait depuis le perron. Ma vitesse d'escargot l'exaspérant au plus haut point, il m'attrapa dans ses bras comme un ballon de football, se précipita vers ses parents et me déposa dans les bras d'Edward. Je savais que la famille attendait quelque chose. Ne tenant plus dans cette atmosphère, je pris la parole :

-je suis désolée pour ce que vous avez vu hier soir. Mais, même si je n'étais pas moi-même, j'ai compris une chose. Nous devons parler.

-Bella, çà peut attendre un peu tu sais. renchérit Esmée, l'air inquiet.

-Hé bien, pour tout vous dire, chez les humains, on discute autour d'un bon repas…

des yeux de vampires me fixaient, incrédules, sauf Alice qui savait déjà ce qui allait se passer

-et j'ai une faim de loup ! ajoutai-je.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer.**_

_**Encore MERCI pour tous vos commentaires ! Vous me faites rougir ! lol**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Bella avait faim. C'était la première fois qu'elle réclamait un repas depuis qu'elle était entrée dans nos vies.

_çà, c'est un très bon signe_ pensa Carlisle, souriant.

Je me précipitai dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Esmée. Bella s'était installée sur la table de la salle à manger et attendait sagement. Une fois le plateau devant elle, elle nous dit:

-hé bien, je croyais que nous devions discuter ! Asseyez-vous avec moi !

Elle était extraordinaire ! Tellement naturelle au milieu de nous ! Carlisle, quelque peu dérouté, s'installa alors à la droite de Bella, je pris la chaise de gauche, me rapprochant suffisamment de ma belle pour pouvoir caresser sa joue du revers de ma main. Emmett se plaça juste en face, Rose à ses cotés. Esmée, Alice et Jasper prirent les chaises restantes.

Je surveillais les pensées des autres. Carlisle ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation, de crainte de revoir la réaction d'hier, Emmett et Rose pensaient au rôle que je leur avais confié envers Bella. Alice chantait dans sa tête, elle avait sûrement déjà dû voir la scène. Jasper sondait prudemment l'esprit de Bella, anticipant toute difficulté. Esmée partageait l'inquiétude de Carlisle mais surtout, elle avait peur que Bella ne parte.

-Puisque personne ne parle, je vais commencer. Je sais que nous devons parler. Le peu que je me souvienne de la soirée passée est que la discussion tournait autour de ma vie chez vous.

-c'est bien cela Bella .reprit Carlisle qui avait repris confiance en sa démarche, voyant que Bella était tout à fait bien aujourd'hui. Tu as fait le choix de disparaître jusqu'à ta majorité, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. Je me suis enfuie. La police doit donc avoir mon signalement. Je ne serais tranquille que le jour de mes 18 ans.

-Et tu pourras alors ressortir au grand jour. répliqua Carlisle.

-Oui.

-Mais es-tu sûre pour autant que tu oseras te montrer au grand jour ? questionna Alice.

J'essayais de voir où Alice voulait en venir mais elle brouillait les cartes, récitant l'hymne national en chinois. La question d'Alice éveilla l'intérêt de la famille et nous attendions la réponse de Bella.

-Que veux-tu dire par là Alice ? demanda cette dernière, sur la défensive.

-Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir Bella, mais si tu préfères, je vais reformuler ma question. Sortiras-tu seule, à partir du mois d'août, en prenant le risque de recroiser éventuellement Nick ?

Les yeux de Bella s'embuèrent. Jasper était sur le qui-vive, prêt à agir à la moindre palpitation désordonnée de son cœur. Alice savait qu'elle devait repousser Bella dans ses retranchements. Carlisle m'expliquait mentalement, me sentant sûrement tendu

_-il faut que Bella parle pour chasser ses démons._

Je regardais Emmett qui m'interrogeait du regard. Je lui fis un bref signe de la tête pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

-Alice, cette histoire est du passé.

-Non Bella. Toutes les nuits, tu parles de Nick. Tu hurles, tu es terrifiée à la moindre évocation de son prénom. Ce n'est pas du passé. Ne nous mens pas Isabella. Dis-nous. Dis-nous tout.

Bella ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle réfléchissait, continuant à manger. Puis, elle posa sa fourchette et repoussa l'assiette en soupirant. Elle devait avoir l'appétit coupé. Je pris sa main, la serrant doucement pour l'encourager. Elle me regarda, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Elle soupira puis releva la tête, les yeux dans le lointain.

-Au lendemain de l'enterrement de Robin, Nick m'a enfermée dans la cave. J'ai tenté de protester mais rien n'y fit. Laura était ravagée par le chagrin et ne s'intéressait plus à moi. Je me suis dit que la punition ne durerait pas très longtemps puisque je devais me présenter à l'école le lendemain. J'ai donc passé ma première nuit dans la cave. Le lendemain, j'entendis Nick et Laura dans la cuisine. Nick décrocha le téléphone et prévint l'école que les évènements m'avaient anéantie et que nous préférions rester en famille pour les surmonter. Il avait ajouté que je suivrai dorénavant des cours par correspondance… Je suppose que le directeur ne vit rien de mal puisqu'à compter de ce matin-là, je ne mis plus un pied au lycée. Et tout le monde avait gobé l'histoire puisque personne n'a cherché à me voir. Quand j'ai compris que Nick allait m'enfermer pour toujours, j'ai tambouriné à la porte à m'en faire saigner les mains…

Bella regarda ses mains un instant, Jasper contrôlait légèrement ses réactions. Je gardais un œil sur mon frère car je ne pouvais lire partiellement en Bella que grâce à lui.

-J'ai hurlé aussi. Je pensais que toute la rue pourrait m'entendre et intervenir. Mais c'est à croire que je n'ai jamais crié assez fort. Personne n'est venu à mon secours. Je l'ai supplié de me laisser sortir. Il me répondit fermement que je resterai dans la cave jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rende son fils. J'ai compris qu'il était devenu fou. J'ai fini par crier qu'un jour, j'arriverai à m'échapper. Il a ouvert la porte, des chaînes à la main…

Bella se leva et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle à manger, le dos au mur, les genoux repliés sous le menton.

Jasper nous dit tout bas, si bas que Bella ne pouvait l'entendre

-Elle revit son passé. Ne vous en faites pas, je contrôle.

Bella reprit :

-J'ai tout de suite compris ce qui allait se passer. Il m'a attrapée, fixant une chaîne à chacun de mes poignets puis dans des lourds anneaux fixés dans le mur de la cave. Puis il agrippa mon menton, me força à le regarder dans les yeux et m'a juré que même si je sortais de ce trou, il me retrouverait pour me tuer.

Bella se tut, massant ses poignets marqués par les chaînes puis ajouta

-vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, son regard fou apparaît et me glace le sang. Et j'aurais toujours le sentiment qu'il me poursuivra jusqu'à ma mort…

Ma famille restait silencieuse autour de la table. Bella reprit sa place à table, reprenant sa fourchette. Nous la regardions, interrogateurs.

-Jasper , dit Bella un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, je sais que tu m'aides depuis quelques temps, je le capte maintenant.

-et tu veux que j'arrête Bella ? lui répondit mon frère.

-Oh surtout pas, je veux juste que tu fasses ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse enfin déguster ces superbes gaufres. Je ne veux pas gâcher une si bonne nourriture. dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Esmée.

Esmée rit, heureuse d'avoir fait plaisir à Bella avec son dessert préféré.

Bella avala son assiette en un clin d'œil. Je mis mon bras sur ses épaules, elle posa la tête contre mon torse.

-La probabilité pour que Nick me retrouve est infime n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ridicule de le craindre. dit-elle.

-En effet. Et puis si Nick approchait, Alice aurait une vision. répondit Jasper

-Et tu oublies que nous sommes là pour te protéger Bella. le coupa Emmett, ravi de prouver à ma belle qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, compter sur nous tous.

-C'est vrai Emmett. J'ai compris que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas…

Carlisle se leva

-Bien, nous reprendrons la discussion ce soir quand nous serons rentrés. Nous n'allons pas t'empêcher de profiter de cette superbe journée au bord de l'océan.

Bella se leva et attrapa la main de Carlisle qu'elle porta à sa joue. Carlisle, qui était resté sur la réserve depuis l'arrivée de Bella, la laissa faire puis caressa sa tête brune.

xxx

Nous profitâmes de la journée en passant de longues heures au bord de l'eau. En milieu d'après-midi, je laissais ma belle sur la plage en compagnie d'Emmett, Jasper et Alice. J'allais m'asseoir sous la pergola, donnant sur le jardin. Carlisle, Esmée et Rose vinrent me rejoindre.

-Carlisle, je pense que nous allons devoir faire un petit tour en Alabama. Il faut que je sois sûr qu'elle ne coure aucun risque, et cela bien avant son anniversaire. dis-je, grave.

-Je sais, Edward. Je t'accompagnerai avec Jasper et Emmett.

-Non, il faut qu'Emmett reste à la villa, Carlisle. Bella aura besoin de lui si Edward part. Et puis, c'est notre mission, n'est-ce pas Edward ? Si vous avez besoin, je viendrai avec vous. répondit alors Rosalie.

-Merci Rose. dis-je simplement, lui prenant la main.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Edward, nous prendrons soin d'elle. renchérit ma mère.

-Bella a fait un grand pas ce matin mais elle ne sera débarrassée que lorsque nous serons rentrés de Thomasville.

Rosalie et Esmée se levèrent pour préparer un en-cas pour Bella avant notre retour à Forks. Carlisle resta avec moi.

-Edward. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je l'ai attendue près d'un siècle, papa.

-Il faudra peut-être penser à faire d'elle l'une des nôtres, tu sais.

-Je sais. J'y ai déjà pensé. Je serais égoïste de choisir pour elle mais si elle le demande, je serais ravi de la garder près de moi pour l'éternité. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de mes capacités à la transformer…

-Il faut également penser à un cas d'urgence Edward. Sa santé est fragile. Elle se remet un peu tous les jours mais je veux que tu sois prêt à prendre la décision si Bella était sur le point de mourir.

-Je sais Carlisle.

-Je t'aime, mon fils et je suis fier de toi. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Merci papa. J'ai encore quelque chose à te demander. Bella est très tactile avec nous. Elle doit ressentir le besoin de toucher les autres, sûrement pour se rassurer des sentiments des autres.

-En effet, Edward. Ce comportement est très fréquent chez les enfants abandonnés.

-Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tu hésitais encore un peu vis-à-vis de Bella.

-Edward, je ne sais pas comment Bella perçoit ma présence, surtout après ce qu'elle a subi avec Nick. Mais je remarque qu'elle m'approche de plus en plus.

-Justement papa, c'est là où je veux en venir. Je pense que tu représentes beaucoup pour elle. Ayant suivi le cheminement de Jasper à travers l'esprit de Bella, je peux te dire qu'elle se sent bien avec toi. Tu me ferais vraiment plaisir si tu pouvais la considérer comme ta fille.

-Je la considère déjà comme telle, Edward, et je n'hésiterai plus, je te le promets.

xxx

Nous discutions encore quand Alice, Jasper et Emmett déboulèrent, Bella grimpée sur le dos d'Emmett, riant aux éclats. Je l'aidais à descendre de sa monture et la serra dans mes bras tendrement. Les autres rentrèrent dans le cottage, nous laissant seuls.

-Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? demanda Bella, relevant la tête après quelques minutes.

-Ils sont rentrés. C'est leur façon à eux de nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais si tu veux rentrer…

-Non, je préfère rester ici avec toi.

Nous restâmes un long moment l'un contre l'autre, mes bras autour de sa taille fine, son visage blotti contre ma gorge. J'écoutais sa respiration régulière, respirais son odeur. Je l'aimais.

-Viens, rentrons. Esmée et Rose t'ont préparé un en-cas avant de prendre la route.

Je l'embrassais longuement puis nous rentrâmes rejoindre les autres.

xxx

(BPOV)

Les Cullen m'avaient laissée admirer le coucher de soleil avant de reprendre la route. Edward et moi montâmes à l'arrière de la berline confortable de Carlisle. Bercée par la route et la musique douce diffusée par l'autoradio, je m'endormis contre Edward. L'air frais me réveilla. Edward me tenait dans ses bras, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, me sortant de la voiture. Nous étions rentrés à Forks...

Edward me déposa près de la cheminée. Je jetai un œil sur la pendule. Nous n'avions pas mis une heure pour rentrer. Je montais prendre une douche rapide, enfilais mon bon vieux pantalon de survêt et l'un des débardeurs qu'Esmée m'avait donné à mon arrivée.

_Alice va m'en vouloir pour ce look, elle qui travaille à mon style !_

Je ne ressentais plus le besoin de cacher mes cicatrices, ils étaient au courant de tout maintenant. Je me demandais ce dont Carlisle voulait me parler à propos de ma vie avec eux. _Peut-être avait-il peur qu'on m'aperçoive chez eux et que j'éveille des soupçons ? Ou peut-être veut-il que je devienne l'une des leurs ?_ Étrangement, cette question ne me fit pas peur.

Bien entendu, j'aurais dû avoir peur mais j'aurais également dû m'enfuir dès la première seconde où j'avais croisé un des ces vampires. Non, je me sentais bien ici, avec eux. Leur présence, leur nature ne me causaient aucun problème. Après tout, c'était à moi de m'adapter puisque l'intruse ici, c'était moi. Ils m'ont accueillie sans arrière pensée, s'occupaient de moi. Ils m'ont sauvé de ma vie triste et sombre. J'avais enfin trouvé la lumière avec eux, et surtout avec lui.

M'échappant de mes pensées, je redescendis au salon. Chacun s'était trouvé une occupation. Carlisle et Esmée discutaient dans le bureau, Edward jouait doucement au piano, Alice et Rosalie travaillaient sur des modèles de robes, Jasper et Emmett regardaient un match de foot américain sur le grand écran du salon. Je contournai la table de salon sur laquelle Emmett avait allongé ses jambes, avachi dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir. Il dressa un sourcil à mon passage et je lui adressai un sourire. Je m'assis au beau milieu du canapé et d'une voix à peine haussée car je savais pertinemment que tous m'entendraient, dis :

-Hé bien, je suis prête à discuter.

Emmett et Jasper pivotèrent leurs fauteuils dans ma direction, le piano se tut et Edward se matérialisa à mes côtés dans la seconde qui suivit. Les derniers à venir prendre place étaient Esmée et Carlisle. Alice et Rose s'installèrent sur les genoux de leurs moitiés. Esmée se plaça à côté d'Edward et Carlisle resta debout, appuyé contre le rebord de la cheminée.

Je pris la main d'Edward et la porta sur mon cœur, pour me rassurer.

Carlisle s'éclaircit la voix, comme si l'on avait besoin d'éclaircir une voie aussi divine !, et commença :

-Bien, Bella, tu ne peux pas rester enfermée durant des mois ici, même si la villa est grande. Alors, nous avons réfléchi en famille et avons pensé à quelque chose.

Ils me fixaient tous, pensant peut-être que j'allais de nouveau me sentir mal. Je rougis.

_Peut-être avaient-ils raison ? J'allais sûrement de nouveau réagir comme la veille. Carlisle serait à nouveau obligé de m'injecter un calmant et ils se sentiraient tous obligés de me chouchouter à nouveau, m'évitant tout changement brusque. Mais ce n'est pas une vie çà ! Non, je peux être forte ! _

Je serrai la main d'Edward plus fort contre ma poitrine (au moins, je ne craindrais jamais de lui briser les doigts !) et jetai un regard vers Jasper. Celui-ci attrapa tout de suite mon regard, comprenant ma supplique silencieuse et me fit un clin d'œil. Je m'intéressai de nouveau à Carlisle.

-Nous voudrions que tu puisses aller au lycée, comme tous les jeunes de ton âge, Bella.

-Mais Carlisle, je ne peux pas y aller, si on me reconnait, que se passera-t-il ? Je risque de vous amener des ennuis !

-Justement Bella, nous y avons pensé. Pour savoir exactement ce que tu risques, nous avons décidé de nous rendre à…

-Thomasville … soufflai-je, ne sachant comment réagir à cette annonce.

-Oui. Jasper et Rosalie viennent avec moi…ainsi qu'Edward.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward qui avait saisi ma seconde main sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me calmer.

_Ils vont voir où j'ai vécu. Que feront-ils s'ils croisent Nick ? Et si jamais il était mort ?_

Je sentis du mouvement dans la pièce et me sentis tirée vers l'arrière. J'ouvris les yeux : Emmett nous avait rejoints sur le canapé et m'avait pris dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je reste avec toi. dit le géant en me souriant.

Emmett, par son impulsivité, m'avait sortie de mes pensées sombres et le don de Jasper avait alors réussi à me calmer un peu.

_Mon esprit peut bloquer les pouvoirs de Jasper, il fa__udrait que j'en parle à Carlisle._

J'embrassai Emmett sur la joue, lui adressant un sourire et il me réinstalla à ma place. Alice était venue s'installer à mes pieds, sur le tapis, Rose s'était assise derrière Emmett, sur le dossier du canapé. Toute la famille s'était rapprochée de moi.

-Si je réfléchis de mon côté, je vais bloquer le don de Jasper. Et pour le moment, j'ai besoin de lui si je ne veux pas me morfondre seule dans mon coin. dis-je tout haut.

Les lèvres de Carlisle remuèrent mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il avait pu dire.

-Si vous allez en Alabama, vous risquez d'être vus. Il y a du soleil là-bas. Comment allez-vous faire ? Et vous allez sûrement voir Nick, et l'orphelinat. Non. Non, je ne veux pas que vous y alliez !

Ma voix virait dans des accents quelque peu hystériques.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela Bella, nous avons quantité de combines pour être invisibles des humains. Et le don d'Edward nous aidera à savoir si nous sommes repérés.

-Bella, nous devons y aller pour savoir si tu risques quelque chose. intervint Edward doucement.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. L'or de ses yeux semblait liquide. Il me fixait intensément, si intensément que mon corps semblait m'abandonner tout doucement. Je luttais contre cette sensation de déséquilibre mais perdis pied devant l'intensité du flot d'émotions qui me submergeait.

-Non, vous allez prendre trop de risques pour moi.

-Nous ne prenons aucun risque Bella.

Je ne pouvais lâcher ses yeux flamboyants. Je ne percevais plus rien, seul existait encore Edward.

-Que crains-tu Bella ?

-Qu'ils se rendent compte de votre visite et qu'ils ne me recherchent... Que Nick ne vous voit.

Mon esprit ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Quelle étrange sensation... Mon corps ne me répondait plus, mon esprit non plus. Il prit mon visage dans ses paumes glacées. Seule la musique de la voix d'Edward me guidait.

-Bella, dis-moi la vérité.

-Que vous voyez mon cachot et que vous m'abandonniez… soufflai-je.

Edward relâcha son emprise et je retrouvai immédiatement la réalité.

-Jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons Bella. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Jamais. dit Edward en m'embrassant.

Le bras d'Edward sur ma taille, la main puissante d'Emmett sur mon genou droit, la tête d'Alice contre mes jambes, je m'efforçais de reprendre constance. Après quelques instants, je m'éclaircis la voix.

-votre départ est pour quand ?

-Le week-end prochain. Notre absence passera inaperçue grâce aux vacances de Noël.

-Et combien de jours ?

-Deux ou trois jours maximum.

-Et à leur retour, il y aura de la neige Bella ! Juste pour Noël ! renchérit Alice sur un ton qu'elle essaya léger, histoire de rendre l'information essentielle plus facile à intégrer.

-çà va être long. dis-je tout simplement, me levant du canapé.

Je m'approchai de Carlisle.

Carlisle était un modèle de calme, de sang froid, de compassion. Et il avait des yeux tellement expressifs.

-Surtout, faites attention à vous. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. dis-je tout bas, frôlant sa main, retenant un sanglot.

Carlisle attrapa ma main et me prit dans ses bras de longues minutes.

(EPOV)

J'entendais Alice crier mentalement sur le look vestimentaire de Bella

_Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il va vraiment falloir que je m'occupe de sa garde-robe. Et surtout que je brûle sa valise !_

Je souriais à la colère d'Alice, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner mes frères qui n'avaient, bien entendu, rien entendu. Bella n'avait rien perçu, assise droite comme un i dans le canapé, face à mes frères. Elle devait être un peu tendue, contrairement à ce qu'elle affichait.

Jasper me fit un signe pour me rassurer. Cette fois, il n'allait pas se faire surprendre. Il s'occuperait de Bella dès le début de la discussion.

J'entendis les pensées de Carlisle et Esmée à propos de Bella

E_lle ne cache plus ses cicatrices. Est-ce bon signe ?_ se demandait Carlisle pendant qu'Esmée disait, presqu'en écho: _il faudra que Carlisle s'occupe de ses cicatrices pour qu'elle n'ait plus à se cacher._

Bella me prit la main et la porta contre son cœur, ce qui me sortit de mes écoutes.

_Il faudra que je reperde cette habitude._

Avant l'arrivée de Bella, je ne me permettais pas d'écouter les pensées de ma famille. Mais depuis qu'elle était près de nous, et frustré de ne pouvoir lire en elle, je me surprenais à écouter les autres plus souvent qu'auparavant.

-Bien, Bella, tu ne peux pas rester enfermée durant des mois ici, même si la villa est grande. Alors, nous avons réfléchi en famille et avons pensé à quelque chose.

Sept vampires écoutaient les battements de cœur d'Isabella, guettant le moindre signe d'une réaction négative afin d'éviter le malaise de la veille au cottage. Mais Jasper veillait.

-Nous voudrions que tu puisses aller au lycée, comme tous les jeunes de ton âge, Bella.

Elle se tendit et répondit par la négative. Je me doutais de sa réaction. Nous opterions sûrement pour quelques cours par correspondance, au moins pour ce trimestre, le temps qu'elle se remette physiquement.

-Justement Bella, nous y avons pensé. Pour savoir exactement ce que tu risques, nous avons décidé de nous rendre à…

-Thomasville. souffla-t-elle, tellement bas que si nous n'avions pas une audition surdéveloppée, nous ne l'aurions entendue.

-Oui. Jasper et Rosalie viennent avec moi…ainsi qu'Edward. ajouta Carlisle.

Je pris l'autre main de Bella sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se tourna vers moi et je pus lire la détresse dans son regard. Si je n'étais pas convaincu du bienfondé de notre visite en Alabama, j'aurais abandonné tout de suite les autres, pris Bella dans mes bras et aurais couru droit jusqu'au cottage où elle se sent si bien. Je scannai aussitôt l'esprit de Jasper qui travaillait à maintenir Bella dans un calme juste teinté d'un peu d'angoisse pour qu'elle ne sente pas qu'il gérait pour elle. J'entendis Emmett m'appeler

_-Edward ! Hé ! J'ai une idée ! _

Avant même que je ne réponde, Emmett sauta par-dessus le canapé, atterrit à la droite de Bella, passa son bras autour d'elle et l'attira sur lui. Le mouvement soudain sortit Bella de sa torpeur. Je compris alors ce qu'Emmett avait voulu faire. Il voulait juste détourner Bella de ses pensées et permettre ainsi à Jasper de travailler.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je reste avec toi. lui dit mon frère.

Après quelques secondes, Bella embrassa mon frère sur la joue et reprit sa place, reprenant ma main. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés de nous, sûrement pour rassurer Bella. Seuls Carlisle et Jasper avaient gardé leurs places. Carlisle pour continuer à mener la discussion et surveiller Bella, Jasper car il lui était plus facile de contrôler quelqu'un en captant son regard.

- Si je réfléchis de mon côté, je vais bloquer le don de Jasper. Et pour le moment, j'ai besoin de lui si je ne veux pas me morfondre seule dans mon coin. pensa Bella à voix haute.

Cette phrase nous interloqua tous, et encore plus Jasper. Que voulait-elle dire ? Ressentait-elle son don ? Elle n'était pourtant qu'une humaine. Carlisle nous parla à tous, à notre vitesse de vampire, si bien que Bella n'entendit rien

-Alice, tu avais raison, si elle choisit notre façon de vivre, elle fera un vampire extraordinaire. On dirait qu'elle a déjà commencé sa métamorphose avant même d'avoir été transformée.

-Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé Carlisle. Voyons déjà ce qu'il se passe en Alabama. le coupai-je.

-Si vous allez en Alabama, vous risquez d'être vus. Il y a du soleil là-bas. Comment allez-vous faire ? Et vous allez sûrement voir Nick, et l'orphelinat. Non! reprit Bella.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela Bella, nous avons quantité de combines pour être invisibles des humains. Et le don d'Edward nous aidera à savoir si nous sommes repérés. lui expliqua notre père.

Il fallait que je prenne la suite. Je savais que Bella ne pourrait résister à mes dons, surtout avec les pouvoirs de Jasper en renfort.

-Bella, nous devons y aller pour savoir si tu risques quelque chose. lui dis-je.

Elle me fixait. Ses grands yeux tristes me suppliaient d'abandonner ce projet. Alors, j'utilisai un de mes dons. L'esprit de Bella résistait. Je n'avais encore vu aucune barrière pareille, surtout chez un humain. Puis son corps commença à se détendre, nos pouvoirs fonctionnaient enfin.

-Non, vous allez prendre trop de risques pour moi.

-Nous ne prenons aucun risque Bella.

Je ne lâchai pas ses yeux. Comme tous les êtres, humains comme vampires, à qui j'avais fait subir ce traitement, Bella avait ce regard neutre. Mais elle me contrait toujours, plus faiblement qu'au début; son esprit ne s'avouait pas encore totalement vaincu.

-Que crains-tu Bella ?

-Qu'ils se rendent compte de votre visite et qu'ils ne me recherchent. Que Nick ne vous voit.

Je pris son visage délicat entre mes paumes glacées pour renforcer mon envoûtement. _Je n'utiliserai plus jamais ce pouvoir sur Isabella._

-Bella, dis-moi la vérité.

-Que vous ne voyez mon cachot et… que vous m'abandonniez. susurra-t-elle.

Si j'avais encore pu verser des larmes, je crois qu'elles seraient apparues à cet instant. Quelle souffrance elle avait dû subir toutes ces années. Regarder les autres être choisis et partir. Perdre ses amis. Espérer une famille et retomber encore plus bas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à toute ma famille et relâchai mon emprise. Bella reprit immédiatement conscience, tournée vers moi, me fixant. Je plaçai un bras autour de sa taille et mis mon autre main sur sa gorge.

-Jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons Bella. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Jamais. lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle posa son front sur le mien quelques secondes et reprit sa position initiale dans le canapé, mon bras toujours posé autour de sa taille, face à Jasper. Emmett posa doucement une main sur la cuisse droite de Bella et Alice s'appuya contre ses jambes. Il fallait qu'elle ressente que nous l'aimions.

Bella voulut plus d'informations.

-votre départ est pour quand ?

-Le week-end prochain. Notre absence passera inaperçue grâce aux vacances de Noël.

-Combien de jours ?

-Deux ou trois jours maximum.

-Et à leur retour, il y aura de la neige Bella ! Juste pour Noël ! renchérit Alice sur un ton qu'elle essaya léger.

Elle voulait que Bella partage son enthousiasme feint pour les fêtes de Noël. Feint car voilà longtemps que nous ne fêtions plus Noël. Mais peut-être que cette année, pour Bella…

-çà va être long. dit-elle tout simplement, se levant du canapé, sûrement pour mettre fin à la discussion. Elle devait en avoir assez entendu.

_Elle doit en avoir assez entendu. J'espère qu'elle va bien_. pensa Esmée, suivant les moindres mouvements de Bella du regard.

Ma mère avait adopté Bella. Elle s'occupait d'elle comme de son propre enfant, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps d'en avoir. Esmée aurait été une mère humaine incroyable.

Bella se dirigeait vers l'escalier, au pied de la cheminée; sans doute voulait-elle retrouver le calme de sa chambre. Arrivée devant Carlisle, elle pivota légèrement vers notre père et frôla la main libre de celui-ci, lui disant tout bas:

-Surtout, faites attention à vous tous. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Sa voix étranglée retenait un sanglot. Carlisle retint la main d'Isabella et l'attira dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le bord de la cheminée et Bella s'installa instinctivement sur ses genoux, se pelotonnant contre son torse.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Résistant à mon envie, je n'écoutai pas les pensées de mon père à cet instant mais je savais qu'il était touché du geste de Bella. Nous luttions depuis des années contre nos instincts, à un tel point que nous en avons oubliés nos réflexes humains basiques. Et cette fille les réveillait chez nous tellement facilement.

Esmée alla s'asseoir près de mon père qui détacha un de ses bras de Bella pour inclure sa femme dans leur étreinte. Rassuré par Jasper qui avait stoppé son action sur les émotions de Bella, je m'installais avec mes frères et sœurs dans la cuisine pour régler les détails de notre expédition de ce weekend. Nos parents nous rejoignirent une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

-Bella dort dans sa chambre. nous dit calmement Esmée, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mère au plus profond d'elle, cette soirée avait renforcé cet amour pour Bella qu'elle lui portait dès ses premières heures chez nous. Anticipant mes questions, elle continua :

-Bella n'a pas voulu te déranger donc je suis allée la veiller le temps qu'elle s'endorme, comme tu le fais tous les jours. Et puis, çà l'aidera peut-être un peu à appréhender votre absence.

J'embrassai ma mère sur la joue et nous reprîmes la réunion. Nous avions tout prévu : les réservations d'hôtels, notre façon d'agir, les lieux que nous allions devoir « visiter ». Carlisle finissait de programmer une chasse intensive pour jeudi soir lorsqu'Alice déboula dans la cuisine, un appareil-photo à la main.

-N'oubliez pas les photos. nous dit-elle avec sa voix de lutin.

-Alice, nous n'allons pas faire du tourisme. lui répondis-je, un peu douché par son geste.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, espèce de bêta, c'est pour elle, plus tard. Je l'ai vu dans une de mes visions, elle aura besoin de ces photos un jour, Edward. Elle aura le droit de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant…nous…

-Tu l'as vue transformée, n'est-ce pas, Alice . sifflai-je tout bas

-Super nouvelle ! renchérit Emmett, ravi.

-oui, Edward. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, elle choisira de devenir l'une des nôtres.

Je le savais. Au plus profondément de mon être, j'étais heureux de la vision de ma sœur mais je me refusais encore à imposer cette vie à Isabella. _Elle a encore tellement de choses à vivre...P__eut-être que si elle me le demandait…_

-Le jour ne va pas tarder, les enfants. Il va falloir que vous alliez au lycée. nous rappela Esmée.

-Bella ne va pas tarder à se réveiller Edward. me dit Alice en aparté.

Je filai à l'étage sans bruit, attrapai un livre dans ma chambre et m'installai aux côtés de Bella, attendant qu'elle pointe ses yeux bruns sur moi.

xxx

(BPOV)

La semaine avançait à une vitesse folle. Je passais mes journées avec Esmée. Elle m'apprenait à cuisiner. Situation plutôt étrange pour un vampire qui ne mangeait pas de nourriture humaine. Quand un rayon de soleil pointait, nous sortions nous balader dans le jardin, à ma vitesse d'escargot, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde.

Si j'avais pu avoir une mère, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ressemble à Esmée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

L'après-midi, après avoir déjeuné ce que j'avais, ou plutôt ce nous avions cuisiné le matin, Esmée venait s'allonger avec moi sur l'un des canapés du salon. Nous discutions longuement de leurs vies à tous, leurs passés, leurs transformations et leurs vies ensemble depuis quelques décennies maintenant. Elle m'avait montré quelques albums photos. Le mariage d'Alice et Jasper, le dernier mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie, leurs visites en Alaska, chez les Denali, un clan ami…

Esmée dessinait et j'aimais beaucoup la voir travailler. Parfois, Carlisle nous rejoignait lors de ses longues pauses sans patient à l'hôpital. L'amour qu'ils se portaient était touchant tellement il était fort malgré les années.

_Est-ce que cela sera pareil pour Edward et moi ? Il faudra d'abord que je devienne …l'une des leurs…_

L'idée ne m'avait pas révulsée la première fois où j'avais envisagé la question et ma vie à leurs côtés me renforçait dans mon idée de ma future transformation.

Le vendredi, Carlisle rentra à midi. Il avait pris des congés jusqu'au lendemain de Noël pour couvrir leur absence de Forks. Cet après-midi là, au lieu de discuter avec Esmée, je rejoignis Carlisle dans son bureau. Poliment, je frappai à la porte et attendis qu'il me réponde.

-Entre Bella.

Il était assis à son bureau, un gros ouvrage de médecine devant lui. Il y plaça un signet et referma le volume.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de frapper tu sais, tu es chez toi ici.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

-Tu voulais me parler ? Assied-toi, je t'en prie.

Sans réfléchir, spontanément, je fis le tour du bureau et m'assis sur le coin du bureau, tout près de Carlisle, au lieu de m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils. Le médecin ne dit rien, m'observant.

-Carlisle, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces jours-ci et je voudrais en savoir plus…sur le fait d'être un vampire…

Nous discutions encore quand la Volvo d'Edward vrombit dans le garage. J'embrassai Carlisle sur la joue et descendais rejoindre les autres quand la tornade Alice me bouscula à pleine vitesse au milieu de l'escalier. Déséquilibrée, je dus mon rétablissement à Carlisle, debout derrière moi, qui me rattrapa juste à temps.

-Alice. gronda-t-il

-Bella, viens ! Je suis tellement pressée de commencer ce weekend ! J'ai déjà établi tout un programme pour toi : manucure, pédicure, masque et coiffure. Pour demain…

J'eus un étourdissement. Je posai ma main sur la rambarde. Carlisle passa sa main sous mon coude pour me soutenir.

-Bella ?

-Ce n'est rien Carlisle. Je viens juste de me rappeler que nous sommes vendredi…et que vous partez ce soir…

Une vague de stress frappa ma poitrine tandis que je descendais quelques marches.

_Non, je dois résister ! _

Je me contrôlais un peu mieux ces temps-ci et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

Le temps que je relève la tête, Edward était là, à côté de Carlisle, qui avait du l'appeler. Jasper était en bas des marches.

-Je vais rester. me dit Edward, un air inquiet dans les yeux.

-Non, tu dois y aller, Edward. lui répondis-je, tentant un sourire pour le rassurer.

Je survolai les escaliers dans les bras d'Edward qui me remit sur mes pieds tout près de Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie étaient rentrés, me guettant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jasper, je gère… lui dis-je tout bas.

Je ne sus pas s'il goba mon mensonge mais il me rendit mon sourire.

-Vas-y, Edward. Ce ne sont que 3 jours. Et puis Alice a déjà planifié tout notre weekend, je ne vais pas avoir une minute à moi.

Le rire cristallin d'Alice retentit dans la pièce.

-Et il y a moi aussi ! Si Alice a pris les journées, je m'occupe de tes soirées alors ! rétorqua Emmett, me soulevant d'un bras, aussi facilement qu'un sac de plumes.

Edward et les autres n'étaient pas dupes mais au moins, je leur montrais que je pouvais gérer çà.

_Je ne serais pas seule ! _

xxx

Peu avant leur départ, Edward m'emmena à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Jamais je n'étais encore entrée dans cette pièce. J'attendais qu'il m'y invite, ne voulant empiéter sur son espace privé.

Sa chambre était une pièce tout en longueur, le mur sud n'était qu'une immense vitre. Le mur opposé était recouvert d'une bibliothèque remplie de livres et de cd. Un canapé en cuir noir trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur un grand tapis moelleux, d'un vieux doré. Esmée avait décidément beaucoup de goûts en matière de décoration.

Edward m'entraîna jusqu'au canapé et nous nous y assîmes, l'un face à l'autre. Le Clair de Lune de Debussy passait doucement en sourdine.

-Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour nous. Nous ne craignons rien. me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Je la portai à ma joue, recherchant le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, pour me rassurer.

-Je sais Edward, je m'y efforce mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Entêtée, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête, essayant de lui sourire. Il posa son autre main sous mon menton et m'embrassa doucement. Je m'accrochai à son cou, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il prolongea son baiser puis embrassa mon cou, ma gorge, descendant doucement vers ma poitrine. Il colla sa tête contre celle-ci, ne bougeant plus.

-Quelle magnifique mélodie. Je reconnaîtrai ton cœur entre mille maintenant.

Il releva la tête, attrapant mon regard. Des frissons galopèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Je ne serais pas parti longtemps. Et au retour, tu pourras enfin respirer.

-Je ne peux respirer que lorsque tu es à mes côtés. sussurai-je.

Il posa son front contre le mien et sortit un objet argenté de sa poche.

-Petite avance sur Noël ! C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Il attacha un bracelet à mon poignet. Un cœur en cristal y était accroché. La lumière s'y reflétait sur les facettes, pareille au soleil sur le corps d'Edward.

-Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier Edward. arrivai-je à articuler, retenant des larmes.

Non, je ne devais pas pleurer. Pas ce soir. Il devait partir confiant. Je l'embrassai et nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne disant rien, écoutant Debussy.

Carlisle frappa à la porte, brisant notre bulle.

-Edward, nous allons y aller.

Nous nous levâmes et rejoignîmes les autres dans le garage. J'étais un peu gênée de la situation. Tous se disaient au revoir à cause de moi.

_Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?_

Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai…

Jasper me sortit de mon angoisse. Il avait dû la percevoir. Il me serra contre lui et me dit tout bas

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je veille sur eux. Toi, je te charge de veiller sur mon Alice.

J'acquiesçai. Rose se sépara d'Emmett et me fit un petit signe. Carlisle passa sa main le long de ma joue avec un sourire.

-Tout se passera bien Bella. me dit-il avant de s'installer au volant de la berline aux vitres fumées, Jasper et Rosalie à l'arrière, Edward, debout près de la portière du passager, appuyant sur la commande électrique de l'immense porte de garage.

Emmett, Alice et Esmée étaient venus se placer tout près de moi. Ils allaient partir. Je baissai la tête pour contenir mes larmes. Soudain, Edward attrapa mon menton et m'embrassa fougueusement. Notre baiser dura une ou deux secondes puis il me relâcha. Ses yeux étaient alors devenus sombres, sans amour. Seul un semblant de colère courrait dans ses iris devenus noirs. Carlisle démarra le moteur et la berline prit la route. Emmett me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant de terre.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. C'est sa façon de gérer votre séparation. Mais il t'aime.

xxx

Nous réintégrâmes le salon. Nous n'étions plus que quatre. Dieu que cette maison semblait vide à présent !

Après qu'Alice ait terminé ma manucure-pédicure, Esmée m'encouragea de nombreuses fois à aller dormir. Mais je voulais absolument attendre le coup de téléphone qui annoncerait leur arrivée là-bas. Comprenant que je ne changerais pas d'avis, elle abandonna et reprit son esquisse. Emmett me rejoint sur le canapé du salon.

-Fais-moi une place, sœurette, je vais t'initier au base-ball.

Je n'avais pas le courage de m'opposer à Emmett et il était aussi têtu que moi quand il le voulait. Je le laissais donc allumer la télé et choisir une des innombrables chaînes de sport auxquelles la famille était abonnée. Emmett entreprit de m'expliquer les règles générales du jeu mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Il dût essayer quelques unes de ses blagues, histoire de me détendre mais çà ne fonctionnait pas plus. Alors, il mit son bras sur mes épaules. Je calais ma tête contre son torse un moment. La sensation de son corps de granit contre ma joue me rassura un peu. Au bout d'un moment, je m'endormis.

La sonnerie du téléphone me réveilla en sursaut. Fébrile, j'écoutais la conversation d'Esmée. Ils étaient déjà sur place. Ils avaient encore dû conduire à une vitesse inimaginable. Esmée me tendit le téléphone et mon cœur bondit de joie.

-Bella, c'est moi. Comment vas-tu ? me demanda Edward à l'autre bout.

-çà va Edward, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me manques, tu sais.

-Toi aussi, tu me manques. Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons faire au plus vite.

-Edward, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus que ma vie.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Esmée reprit le combiné et le passa à Alice. Emmett me berça quelques minutes. Épuisée nerveusement, je me rendormis sur son épaule, un match des White Sox en bruit de fond.

xxx

Toujours au bord de cette falaise. Cette fois, personne n'est visible derrière moi. La mer est déchaînée cinquante mètres plus bas. Les vagues claquent sur le granit. Le vent hurle à mes oreilles. Une peur effroyable me transperce l'estomac.

_J'ai déjà vécu çà. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Je dois me réveiller _! _Bella ! Ouvre les yeux ! Allez !_

J'entrouvre les yeux. Je suis dans la pénombre, dans ma chambre. Je m'assois dans mon lit, tremblante.

-Bella. Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverai. Tu as parlé. Tu vas mourir maintenant.

Cette voix. La voix de Nick !

_Non ! Je suis toujours dans mon cauchemar ! _

_Bella ! Souffle ! Réfléchis ! _

Comment réfléchir alors que mon cerveau m'ordonne d'écouter la voix de Nick !

_Il faut que j'arrête mon cerveau ! _

Facile à dire…_Edward !_

Je me focalise sur les yeux de mon aimé. Je les vois brillerdevant moi, d'un or liquide comme le soir de notre discussion. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il faut que je garde cette image en tête. _Les yeux d'Edward ! Ses yeux !_

Je sors de mon lit mécaniquement et me retrouve dans le couloir.

_Comment Nick a-t-il pu me retrouver ? Il les a sûrement vus. Ou quelqu'un m'a reconnu dehors ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était sûrement arrivé quelque chose à Edward ou aux autres ! _

Une bouffée d'angoisse me bloque les poumons. J'halète, essoufflée comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

_Bella arrête ! Pense aux yeux d'Edward !_

Où suis-je ? Ah oui, le couloir.

_Emmett !_

Il n'y a que lui qui pourra m'aider. Je me dirige comme je peux vers sa chambre, au bout du couloir. Mon cœur palpite tellement fort dans ma cage thoracique qu'on croirait qu'il va exploser. J'ouvre la porte de leur chambre mais elle est vide, Emmett n'est pas là.

Un son presque étouffé sort de ma bouche.

-Emmett…

Je m'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte, à bout de souffle.

Nick est juste à un mètre de moi, au bord de la falaise.

-Saute Bella ! m'ordonne-t-il en riant. Allez, saute !

_Non ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Bella ! Réveille-toi_ !

Toujours appuyée contre la porte, je me retourne doucement.

_Ils doivent être en bas_.

Je repars dans l'autre sens, m'appuyant sur le mur du couloir. J'aperçois une ombre au bout du couloir.

Il m'a trouvée…Nick vient me tuer…

Renonçant à lutter, je me laisse glisser contre le mur et me recroqueville, les genoux contre la poitrine, protégeant mon visage avec mes bras.

Une voix hurle à mes oreilles.

-Bella ! Je suis là ! Bella !

Emmett crie mais au moins, çà a le mérite de m'attirer vers la conscience.

-Emmett, Nick est là. Aide-moi.

Emmett m'empoigne d'un bras et m'emmène dans la chambre d'Edward.

_Ce parfum ! Son parfum ! Edward ! _

Je me réveille alors totalement. Brutalement. La lumière que je perçois pleinement est trop vive sur l'instant et je grimace. Emmett est devant moi, tenant mes poignets, très serrés. Je cligne des yeux et enfuis mon visage dans son cou.

-Merci Emmett !

-Mais de rien petite sœur. Tu m'as flanqué la frousse tu sais.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue pour m'excuser.

-Où sont Alice et Esmée ?

-Parties chasser, elles devraient être là dans une heure. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je les rappelle ?

-Non, pas la peine. Tu es là et je suis bien réveillée maintenant.

Nous restâmes assis tous les deux dans la chambre d'Edward. Son parfum me calmait.

-Tu sais Emmett. Je crois que mon cerveau fonctionne bizarrement. J'étais en train de faire un cauchemar, mais par moment, je me rendais compte qu'il fallait que je me réveille. C'est très déstabilisant.

Emmett continuait de me bercer un long moment. Puis Esmée et Alice rentrèrent. Elles nous trouvèrent là, tous les deux, dans la chambre d'Edward. Nous descendîmes tous les quatre à la cuisine. Esmée me prépara un chocolat chaud. Emmett et Alice s'étaient assis près de moi.

-Alors quel est mon programme pour aujourd'hui Alice ? lançai-je pour chasser les derniers démons de cette nuit.

-Tu sais, il n'est que 6h du matin, tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux.

-Non merci. Je préfère commencer ma journée maintenant. Enfin, juste après une bonne douche !

xxx

Alice me prit en main dès ma sortie de la douche. Aujourd'hui, j'avais droit à une séance de coiffure complète. Alice avait des doigts de fée. Ma longue chevelure brune se retrouva emplie de jolies anglaises délicates, telle les chevelures des poupées de porcelaine que je scrutais derrière les vitrines de Noël des grands magasins du centre-ville de Thomasville.

Une fois l'an, la semaine précédant Noël, les orphelins avaient droit à un spectacle dans un des grands théâtres de la ville. Et la sortie finissait immanquablement par un passage devant les vitrines décorées. Petite, ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était de côtoyer les familles d'anonymes, les parents s'extasiant devant les décorations, les enfants réclamant leurs jouets.

Une image me revint en mémoire. Une délicate poupée de porcelaine avec de grands yeux chocolats et une cascade de boucles brunes, me souriait, assise dans un petit rocking-chair en bois blanc. Cette poupée avait été un rêve de petite fille pendant de longues années. Puis, un jour, après avoir entendu cette histoire, Laura me l'avait achetée…et un autre jour, Nick l'avait brisée... une semaine avant ma fuite, dans un de ses accès de folie…La tête de porcelaine avait éclaté sur le sol de la cave…

Alice pressa sa main sur mon épaule et me questionnait des yeux.

-Ce n'est rien, Alice, j'étais ailleurs…dans mon passé…

Elle ne dit rien mais caressa ma joue, puis elle se remit à sa tâche et bientôt vinrent des essayages interminables. Mais Alice eut le mérite de me dégoter quelques tenues passe-partout et qui me rendaient plutôt jolie.

A midi, Emmett et Esmée m'avaient concocté une jolie omelette que j'avalai rapidement. Puis, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude la semaine avec Esmée, je m'installai confortablement dans un des canapés du salon, entourée de mes trois hôtes pour discuter de tout et de rien. Alice et Esmée connaissaient maintenant mon lien avec Emmett. Aussi, en milieu d'après-midi, elles prétextèrent le besoin d'aller me racheter de la nourriture (alors que le frigo était plein !) pour nous laisser un peu seuls tous les deux. Emmett vint s'asseoir sur le même canapé que moi et je m'allongeai, la tête sur sa jambe. Mon bras replié sur mon front. Il remarqua mon bracelet.

-Je vois que mon frère t'a enfin offert son cadeau.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Tu sais, dans cette maison, on ne peut jamais garder un secret longtemps. Même pour Edward.

-Emmett, Noël approche et je voudrais vous offrir quelque chose. Pour vous remercier. Mais, je ne veux pas sortir en ville…

-Internet ma grande ! Profite de la technologie ! Tu seras livrée en quelques jours. Alice est experte à ce sujet si tu veux...et si tu as besoin de ma carte bleue, vas-y. Tu me rembourseras plus tard.

-Merci Emmett, j'y penserai. lui dis-je avec un vrai sourire.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer.**_

_**Et voilà le retour de nos vampires après leur « escapade » à Thomasville... et aussi quelques infos sur la vie de Bella...**_

_**Alors, verdict ?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

-Emmett, c'est nous. On rentre. On devrait être là vers minuit.

-ok Edward. Vous avez découvert des choses ?

-oui, on vous expliquera çà en rentrant. Dis, comment va Bella ?

- elle est dans le salon avec Esmée et Alice, elles décorent le sapin.

-préviens Esmée et Alice mais ne dis rien à Bella, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'angoisse. Nous lui expliquerons tout quand elle sera réveillée demain.

-ok frangin. Tu peux me passer ma Rose ?

Je tendis le mobile argenté à Rosalie, assise à l'arrière avec Carlisle. Jasper était au volant.

Après plusieurs heures de route, nous passions enfin devant le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks ». Je me sentais un peu plus léger. J'allais retrouver Bella. Elle devait dormir à cette heure.

La villa apparut au bout du chemin, seul le salon était éclairé. Jasper gara la Mercédès dans le garage. Esmée, Alice et Emmett nous y rejoignirent. Alice devançant ma question me dit en m'embrassant la joue :

-ne t'en fais pas, elle dort dans ta chambre.

Je regardai Emmett, étonné.

-J'ai installé un lit dans ta chambre. Venez, on va vous expliquer.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la grande table de la salle à manger pour faire un point en famille. Carlisle prit la parole puis Esmée. Il me tardait de retrouver Isabella et mon regard se portait souvent vers l'escalier menant à l'étage.

-Monte la retrouver Edward. Malgré nos attentions pour elle, elle t'a attendu tout le weekend, me dit doucement Esmée.

Je montai la volée de marche en un bond et ouvris doucement la porte de ma chambre. Emmett avait installé un grand lit blanc, pareil à celui qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Bella à la place de mon bureau. Elle dormait, recroquevillée au milieu de ce grand lit, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant sur les oreillers. Je m'installai à ses côtés, repoussant délicatement les mèches brunes me cachant son visage. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux encore endormis vers moi.

-Edward…tu es rentré…

-Oui ma Bella, je suis là. Rendors-toi mon amour.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, attrapa ma main et se rendormit paisiblement. Je ne pus me résoudre à me détacher d'elle et passai la nuit, là, tout contre elle, écoutant sa respiration, m'emplissant les poumons de son parfum léger.

Au petit matin, ma douce se réveilla, ouvrant ses grands yeux bruns. Je pouvais y lire toute sa joie de me revoir. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement. Bella passa sa main dans mes cheveux et s'accrocha à ma nuque. Elle se pelotonna contre mon torse, assise sur mes cuisses. Telle une enfant. Je la laissais faire. C'était sa façon à elle de me retrouver. Nous restions ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire, juste nous caressant.

xxx

La plainte de l'estomac de Bella nous ramena à la réalité. C'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! Je laissais Bella dans la salle de bain et descendis lui préparer des œufs. Carlisle était là. Il m'attendait surement.

-Bella est réveillée ?

-Oui, elle prend une douche. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Prêt à lui révéler ?

J'acquiesçai, confiant mais néanmoins stressé. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

-Où sont les autres ?

-A l'étage et au garage, je leur ai demandé de nous laisser tous les trois pour le début de ces explications.

Le parfum de Bella emplit la pièce.

-La voilà, siffla tout bas mon père.

Bella apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bonjour Bella. Bien dormi ? demanda Carlisle.

-Oh ! Bonjour Carlisle. répondit Bella avec un grand sourire.

Elle courut vers mon père pour le prendre dans ses bras. D'abord étonné, il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué Carlisle. J'ai tellement eu peur pour vous tous, expliqua Bella.

-Tiens ma belle, assieds-toi et mange.

Bella engloutit ses œufs dans la foulée. L'appétit semblait revenir. Cependant, après quelques bouchées, elle reposa sa fourchette. Nous connaissions cette expression sur le visage de Bella. Elle était inquiète.

-Alors ? Qu'en est-il pour moi ? dit elle simplement, en levant les yeux vers Carlisle.

-Hé bien Bella, nous avons appris beaucoup de choses.

J'allais m'asseoir à côté de Bella et lui pris la main. Carlisle s'assit face à elle.

-Nous avons commencé par l'orphelinat. Le bâtiment tombe doucement en ruine et tout est resté tel quel. Jasper a trouvé les bureaux et les archives et nous avons pu récupérer ton dossier. Si tu veux le voir, il est dans mon bureau.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa un peu à cette idée. J'allais prévenir Jasper quand elle m'adressa un sourire.

-Oui, j'aimerais le voir. Avec vous tous.

-Puis nous nous sommes rendus au bureau de l'aide sociale qui s'occupait de ton dossier ainsi qu'à la Police. Un avis de disparition à ton encontre avait bien été rédigé mais il ne semble pas être arrivé jusqu'au bureau de la Police car nous n'y avons rien trouvé te concernant.

Elle soupira mais je ne sus dire si c'était de soulagement ou de dépit.

-Nous sommes allés ensuite jusque chez Nick, repris-je. La maison était fermée avec des scellés de la police. Nous avons fait des petites recherches et il s'avère que Nick a été déclaré mort.

Les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de larmes. Elle retint sa respiration, me questionnant du regard.

-Nous sommes entrés dans la maison et avons récupéré quelques affaires pour toi. Tout est dans le garage.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que nous avions vu la cave qui était restée telle quelle depuis la fuite d'Isabella. Les chaînes étaient toujours accrochées dans les anneaux scellés dans le mur, le matelas commençait à pourrir au sol…

J'avais fermé les yeux en découvrant cette pièce, pris d'un malaise. Comment Bella avait-elle pu vivre, ou plutôt survivre, ici ?

Lorsque je les rouvris, mon regard tomba sur un objet fin et sombre, accroché en bas de l'escalier…un fouet…ma colère prit le dessus et je le réduisis en miettes. Ce fut Rosalie qui me sortit de cette colère en posant doucement sa main sur les miennes, compressant toujours l'objet de torture. Je levai les yeux sur elle.

-_J'aurais fait la même chose Edward. Mais c'est son passé, elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier totalement. C'est à nous de la soulager de tout cela maintenant._ pensa ma sœur à mon attention.

Carlisle se racla la gorge pour me ramener avec eux. Bella acquiesçait à mes dernières phrases, malgré les larmes silencieuses qui commençaient à inonder ses joues.

-Mais…, dit-elle tout bas en fixant Carlisle. Il y a un mais n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

Les autres étaient entrés doucement derrière Bella, sans doute avaient-ils suivi la conversation. Mais Bella ne les avait pas entendus.

-Jasper et Rosalie ont voulu vérifier plus loin Bella. Nous sommes donc allés au cimetière. Nous avons trouvé la tombe de Nick et…

-il n'est pas dedans. souffla-t-elle.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, son cœur s'affola. Carlisle était déjà prêt d'elle, surveillant son pouls. Je tenais ses mains fermement. Elle restait étrangement calme. Mais elle n'était plus avec nous. Son regard était loin, dans le vague.

Une seule phrase sortit de sa bouche, faible son mais que nous entendîmes tous, sans en comprendre la signification première chez Isabella

- Je te retrouverai, quoiqu'il arrive…

Elle sanglotait et rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Je me retournai sur Jasper mais il ne comprenait pas.

-Bella, arrête de me bloquer. Je veux t'aider… cria Jasper en s'approchant d'elle.

La voix la fit sursauter et elle revint parmi nous.

-Excuse-moi Jasper.

Elle se blottit contre moi et je pus voir le don de Jasper agir.

_Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel_ pensa mon père.

Une petite voix nous sortit de nos pensées.

-Si Nick n'est pas dans sa tombe, c'est…qu'il est un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne répondit. Nous connaissions déjà la réponse. Et Bella également...

Emmett se jeta sur Isabella, la serrant contre lui à lui en couper la respiration.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Si un jour il approche, il tâtera de mon poing. On ne touche pas à ma petite sœur.

Bella lui sourit tendrement et posa sa main dans les cheveux noirs d'Emmett. Le lien entre ces deux-là était vraiment fort. J'aurais même pu en être jaloux si je ne savais pas lire les pensées profondes de mon frère.

De nouveau sur ses pieds, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, nous adressant un sourire, Bella demanda d'un air qu'elle voulut enjoué :

-Alors, les vampires sont-ils allergiques au lait de poule ?

Un rire général retentit dans la cuisine.

_Nous en reparlerons avec Bella plus tard_. pensa Carlisle.

_Laissons-la profiter de Noël_. se dit ma mère avec un sourire attendri pour Bella.

xxx

(BPOV)

Rosalie m'avait expliqué qu'ils ne fêtaient que très rarement Noël. Ils avaient donc fait une exception pour moi cette année. Sûrement pour me faire plaisir.

Edward jouait au piano depuis plus d'une heure. Des berceuses. Et des chants de Noël. Je les reconnaissais dès les premières notes et parfois, Alice, pelotonnée dans les bras de Jasper, face à moi, les chantonnait avec moi. Emmett et Rose étaient partis faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir. Après le petit-déjeuner, j'avais rejoint Carlisle dans le bureau pour récupérer mon dossier. J'étais redescendue m'installer dans le canapé mais laissais le dossier sur la table de salon, tout près de moi. Jasper et Alice m'observaient du coin de l'œil. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, je fixais le dossier sans oser l'ouvrir.

Voulais-je vraiment savoir ? Depuis mon adolescence, j'avais voulu voir mon dossier. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était là, devant moi, je n'osais pas le toucher. Esmée m'avait rejointe au moment du déjeuner. J'étais toujours absorbée dans mes pensées, face à ce dossier qui résumait ma vie d'orpheline. Elle m'avait doucement proposé de déjeuner mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon estomac ne m'entendait pas. J'inclinais la tête et posais pendant de longues minutes la tête sur l'épaule d'Esmée. Rosalie et Emmett étaient rentrés à ce moment. Le géant était venu s'accroupir devant moi, plongeant ainsi ses yeux dans les miens puis posa son front sur le mien. Je fermai les yeux et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes.

Dans l'après-midi, Carlisle était venu s'installer sur l'un des canapés pour lire le journal. Je l'observais, amusée de cette activité tellement humaine pour un vampire. Mais Carlisle était beaucoup plus que çà. De temps à autre, je posais ma main sur mon dossier. Un contact glacé, un carton lisse. Peut-être pensais-je ressentir en le touchant toutes les frustrations de toutes ces années…

Edward continuait à jouer. L'entendre me permettait de rester calme, cela me reposait. Il avait sûrement dû discuter avec sa famille, de leur façon tellement « vampirique » que je n'avais rien entendu mais je m'en fichais. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tous mis à mon rythme misérable d'humaine. Je m'allongeais, la tête sur l'un des gros coussins qu'Esmée avait installés au salon depuis mon arrivée et notre rituel de la sieste. Carlisle s'approcha doucement de moi.

-çà va Bella ?

Pour toute réponse, j'attrapai sa main qui était venue se poser sur mon front, et la posai longuement sur ma joue.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Emmett rugissant dans le salon.

-il neige ! Il neige !

Je sursautai à cette apparition puis me relevai rapidement. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement la neige mais le fait que les flocons apparaissent pile pour Noël me procurait toujours un petit sursaut d'excitation dans l'estomac. Je courus jusque sur le perron pour voir ces premiers flocons, Edward sur mes talons. Il me prit dans ses bras, amoureux, et nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi.

-A quoi penses-tu Bella ?

-Que j'aime les Noël blancs. Que j'aime les chants de Noël, surtout quand c'est toi qui les joues au piano. Je me dis aussi que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir trouvés et surtout d'avoir ton amour. répondis-je tout simplement, les yeux regardant toujours la neige voler.

-Bella, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

Je pivotai vers Edward, accrochant son regard ravageur. Il avait dit çà doucement, comme s'il avait peur que je ne réagisse mal. Je crochetai mes mains autour de son cou.

-Bien sûr Edward ! dis-je, au bord des larmes.

Alice déboula en sautillant, son rire cristallin nous arrêta dans notre étreinte.

-Je le savais ! Dis, Bella, je pourrais organiser votre mariage ?

Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui me fit une moue d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien contre sa petite sœur.

-Bien entendu Alice.

xxx

Aux environs de 21 heures, Alice m'emmena en trombe dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Et en moins d'un quart d'heure, je me retrouvais vêtue d'une longue robe cintrée à la taille en velours gris, mes cheveux lâchés en une cascade de boucles brunes. A notre retour dans la salle à manger, tous les membres de la famille Cullen avaient revêtus leurs tenues de soirée et la table était dressée. La soirée passa dans la bonne humeur. Carlisle alluma un feu dans la cheminée du salon et nous nous y installâmes.

Mon dossier était toujours posé sur la table de salon. Edward suivit mon regard et me le tendit. Je regardai longuement Edward qui m'encourageait avec un sourire. Je m'assurai que Jasper n'était pas trop loin de moi et tournai la première page. Mon acte de naissance. Je le connaissais par cœur. J'en avais toujours une photocopie sur moi. Je connaissais les prénoms de mes parents mais les relire là, encore une fois, provoqua de petits sursauts pour mon cœur. Tous les perçurent car Edward resserra sa prise sur ma taille et Jasper se leva.

_Non, je ne pleurerais pas ce soir._

Je levai la tête vers la famille, leur adressant un petit sourire rassurant et décidai de leur commenter mes découvertes dans ce dossier. Vinrent les actes de décès de mes parents, une copie du rapport de leur accident de voiture, la décision du juge de mon placement à l'orphelinat. Je n'avais jamais vu ces documents.

Le rapport d'enquête faisait cinq pages. Je retins mon souffle en lisant le document. Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans avant ma naissance. Mon père venait de terminer sa thèse d'océanographe et ma mère travaillait comme dresseuse au dolphinarium de Thomasville. Instinctivement, je portai la main sur le petit dauphin en or qui ne quittait pas mon cou depuis l'orphelinat. Un jour où j'avais voulu le donner à Megan, notre surveillante m'en avait empêchée en expliquant que je l'avais au cou depuis le jour de mon entrée à l'orphelinat et que c'était en quelque sorte mon héritage. De cet instant, le fragile dauphin ne m'avait plus quittée. Des centaines de fois, des milliers même, je m'étais interrogé sur le pourquoi de ce bijou. Aujourd'hui, je comprenais enfin. Ce dauphin, c'était ma mère…c'était mes parents…leur passion de l'eau…

J'oscillais entre la nostalgie, la tristesse et la frustration. Je ne connaissais rien de ce couple que formaient mes parents. Je n'avais jamais su ce qui s'était passé exactement. Je ne savais même pas leurs professions ! Et là, en première page, tout me sautait aux yeux : leurs âges, leurs professions, notre adresse, la marque de leur voiture…tout ce qu'un enfant sait de ses parents quand il vit auprès d'eux.

J'étais en colère contre moi car je m'aperçus alors que pendant toutes ces années, je n'avais jamais tenté de connaître ces informations.

-Bella, calme-toi. Qu'as-tu ? me demanda Jasper, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Pourquoi cette colère ? et cette douleur ?

-Je viens de réaliser que je ne savais rien de mes parents…pas même leurs métiers…et je m'en veux car je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir…chuchotai-je sans relever la tête.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule…celle de Jasper, avant qu'il ne s'asseye tout près d'Alice.

J'égrenais mes découvertes à haute voix, regardant de temps à autre la famille qui écoutait attentivement mes interventions. J'eus quelques petits frissons en découvrant le document qui me déclarait « adoptable ». Ce simple papier n'aura finalement jamais servi… Je replongeais un peu dans mon passé lorsque je trouvais les fiches des parents qui avaient pu, à un moment, désirer m'adopter. Je me revis dans la grande salle, que nous appelions « l'aquarium » entre orphelins, guettant le défilé des familles adoptantes. 5 fiches. 5 couples m'avaient remarquée mais ces 5 couples avaient finalement choisi un autre orphelin. Quelques bulletins scolaires. J'étais plutôt bonne élève. Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Puis le dossier de ma famille d'accueil. Je ne l'ouvris même pas. Je le déposais par terre, au pied du canapé. Non, je ne voulais pas ce soir revivre encore une fois cette souffrance. Vinrent deux enveloppes moyennes en kraft brun. Dans la première, des photos. Une dizaine de photos.

-Oh Bella ! Tu as des photos ! releva Alice

-celle-ci, c'est le jour de mon entrée à l'orphelinat. Je la connais déjà. Sur celle-ci, on voit Megan et Paul… Des photos des Noëls à l'orphelinat, formant une petite chorale avec tous les pensionnaires devant le traditionnel sapin en plastique décoré….Sur celle-ci, Megan était encore vivan…là… Celle-là, c'est la veille de mon départ chez Laura et Nick.

Je passais les photos à Edward qui les distribuait aux autres. Tous regardaient les quelques clichés de ma pauvre vie. Une dernière photo. Je la retournai. Je ne sus pas quoi dire.

-Bella ?

Après quelques secondes, je leur répondis

-ce sont… mes parents.

Edward m'attira dans ses bras. Je caressais doucement le papier glacé. Je ressentais quelque chose mais je ne savais pas comment le définir. De la tristesse peut-être. Non. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse que je ressentais mais de la nostalgie, ou peut-être de la déception. Déception de ne pas avoir eu le temps de les connaître. Je les aimais bien entendu, ou du moins, j'aimais l'idée d'avoir eu des parents. Mais je n'avais aucun souvenir à partager sur eux, pas même une petite allusion. Nous ne nous étions jamais connus mais étions liés. Le destin en avait choisi autrement.

Une photo, un peu cornée et décolorée comme dernière pièce de mon dossier. Une photo d'un couple, qui, à l'évidence, semblait heureux, un bébé vêtu d'une petite robe parme dans les bras. Des années étaient passées.

Mon passé était mon passé. Aujourd'hui, une famille m'accueillait les bras ouverts et j'avais trouvé l'homme de ma vie.

Ma vie. J'avais fait un choix à propos de ma vie après avoir longuement parlé avec Carlisle. _Il faudrait que j'en parle à Edward._

Dans la seconde enveloppe, quelques cartes d'anniversaire et des vieux articles de journaux. Je ne connaissais pas cette écriture. La signature ! Molly…

_Molly ! Molly de la piscine ? Molly des caramels ? Pourquoi Molly ? _

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Edward avait du le percevoir et caressait doucement mon bras.

-Qui est Molly ? chuchota-t-il.

Mais je ne répondis pas, obnubilée par cette écriture.

Je lui donnais les coupures de presse pendant que je lus la première carte tombée sous ma main.

_« Bella, ma petite Bella,_

_Je pense que cette carte sera la dernière que tu recevras de ma part. Je suis malade et les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes. Je ne verrais sûrement pas ton prochain anniversaire. _

_Bella, ma Bella, j'aurais dû avoir la force de réclamer ta garde, ou de venir te voir à l'orphelinat de temps en temps. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Ta mère et moi étions comme deux sœurs malgré notre différence d'âge. Les perdre m'a dévastée mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne me suis jamais demandée ce que tu avais pu ressentir dans ton petit coeur d'enfant. Sache que pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi et j'espère t'avoir apporté quelques moments de tendresse dans ta vie si difficile lorsque je te voyais à l'entrée de la piscine. Ta mère n'a jamais cessé de nager, pas même pendant qu'elle t'attendait. Tu aimes l'eau, comme tes parents. Elle sera ta sœur à jamais. Joyeux anniversaire ma Bella. Molly. »_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer. **_

_**Un chapitre un peu plus court, histoire de vous faire un petit cadeau avant ce long weekend. **_

_**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Molly !

Je laissai cette première carte sur les genoux d'Edward et me saisis des autres.

Molly...

Dans mes souvenirs, c'était une petite dame âgée, du moins à mes yeux d'enfant, derrière le comptoir de la piscine, qui me donnait des bonbons et parlait avec moi à chaque séance de natation...On parlait de l'école, de ma vie à l'orphelinat, de la natation...

Molly m'avait envoyé une carte d'anniversaire tous les ans jusqu'à mes 9 ans. Elle y expliquait sa relation d'amitié avec mes parents, et surtout avec ma mère. Leur passion pour l'eau et les dauphins. Elle s'y excusait de ne pas me dire la vérité, de ne pas me dire qu'elle m'avait presque vue naître, qu'elle avait connu mes parents, qu'elle était un maillon de la chaîne qui me reliait à mes parents…

Cartes que je n'avais jamais reçues…

Cartes simplement versées à mon dossier sans penser au destinataire…

Je comprenais maintenant mon attirance pour l'eau. Ce n'était pas un simple feeling avec l'élément aquatique. Non ! En fait c'était ce qui cousait ma vie.

Edward me tendit un article jauni avec une photo : deux femmes en maillot de bain avec des bouquets de fleurs et une coupe. Sous la photo, une légende : _Renée et Molly, championnes d'Alabama en danse synchronisée_. Molly ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus âgée que ma mère. C'était juste mon cerveau d'enfant qui la vieillissait. Je souris en touchant du bout des doigts le visage de ces deux femmes.

Un rire tel un tintement de dizaines de clochettes me sortit de mes pensées.

-Il est minuit, ouvrons les cadeaux ! criait presque Alice pendant qu'Edward enlevait discrètement le dossier de mes mains pour le reposer, complet, sur la table du salon.

Les cadeaux ! Je les avais laissés en haut derrière mon armoire. Je devais avoir un air désespéré car Emmett me fit un large sourire et d'un léger mouvement du menton, m'indiqua le sapin. Il les avait descendus et installés pour moi. Alice se précipita près du sapin, distribuant des paquets à la vitesse de l'éclair. En à peine deux secondes, je me retrouvais avec trois énormes paquets entourés d'immenses rubans sur les genoux. Instinctivement, je jouais à faire glisser les rubans entre mes doigts.

-Allez, Bella ! Ouvre tes cadeaux ! me pressait Alice, qui sautillait devant moi.

-Alice, du calme ! la gronda gentiment Esmée. Distribue donc les autres paquets à tes frères et sœurs.

A mes côtés, Edward me caressait le bras. Première boite : du tissu, beaucoup de tissu, de toutes les couleurs ! À n'en pas douter, ce cadeau venait d'Alice et Jasper !

-Ce n'est qu'un bref aperçu de ton cadeau, Bella. J'ai rempli ton dressing ! indiqua le lutin

-Merci Alice.

Je me levai pour la prendre dans mes bras. A ses côtés, Jasper me sourit.

-Merci Jasper, lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras lui aussi.

Instantanément, je sentis une vague de bien être m'emplir. Quel don incroyable !

Le second paquet venait d'Esmée et Carlisle. Un tableau. Un pastel d'Esmée, qui représentait une pièce.

-C'est un projet auquel je travaille depuis quelques jours, Bella. Si cela te plait, voici ta future chambre.

Une petite larme pointa. Ne sachant que répondre, je serrai leurs mains, mes yeux plongés dans les leurs.

J'ouvris la dernière boite, plus petite mais toute aussi jolie. Une clé.

Je levai la tête ne sachant ce que cela signifiait.

-C'est de notre part Bella, intervint Rosalie.

-Merci Rose mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une clé voyons ! Bella ! se moqua Emmett

Voyant que je ne comprenais toujours pas, il ajouta :

-Hé bien, tu as l'âge, donc Rosalie et moi t'avons trouvé une voiture !

J'en restais stupéfaite.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous t'apprendrons à conduire, me dit plus doucement Emmett qui m'embrassa sur le front.

Me sentant quelque peu bousculée, les autres entreprirent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Je leur avais tous trouvé un petit cadeau, sans prétention, mais surtout symbolique, pour leur montrer ma reconnaissance et mon attachement. Au moment où Esmée allait ouvrir mon cadeau, je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes pour qu'elle stoppe son geste.

-Avant que tu ne le voies, je voudrais te demander quelque chose Esmée.

-Oui, Bella ?

-Vous m'avez tous accueillis à bras ouverts dans votre famille, malgré les soucis que je vous cause.

Un sifflement collégial se fit entendre. Je passai outre et continuai.

-Esmée, est-ce que je peux, enfin si tous les autres sont d'accord,…t'appeler maman ?

Esmée me répondit d'un immense sourire et me serra contre son cœur de longues minutes.

-Bien sûr ma chérie. Je te considère déjà comme ma fille, tu le sais.

Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle, assis à côté de sa femme. Ses yeux pétillaient. Je pense qu'il était heureux.

-Carlisle…est-ce que…

Carlisle ne me laissa pas finir et me prit dans ses bras à son tour. J'avais trouvé un père et une mère. Certes, ils étaient des vampires. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus humains que nombre de personnes « humaines » que j'avais côtoyées.

xxx

(EPOV)

Quelle agréable sensation le bonheur ! Bella avait suffisamment confiance en nous pour nous considérer comme sa famille maintenant.

Alice avait eu une vision de Bella demandant à nos parents et Alice l'avait partagée avec moi, trop heureuse pour la garder juste pour elle. Ce n'était que justice à lui rendre après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Jasper avait un peu utilisé son don sur Bella lorsqu'elle feuilletait son dossier, surtout au moment où elle découvrit des photos et les cartes d'anniversaire de cette Molly, qu'elle n'avait jamais reçues….

Sentant la tension qui se créait chez Bella, Alice l'avait sortie de ses pensées en distribuant les cadeaux. Nous avions un peu compris le fonctionnement de sa « capacité » comme l'appelait Carlisle et lorsque Jasper ne pouvait plus s'immiscer dans l'esprit de Bella, devenu hermétique, nous tentions de la sortir de cette torpeur par des gestes ou du bruit.

Ma douce était un peu chamboulée des cadeaux de ma famille. Je lui caressais doucement le bras pour la réconforter, quand elle se leva, stoppant Esmée alors qu'elle allait ouvrir son cadeau et lui demanda simplement si elle pouvait l'appeler « maman ». Ma mère attendait ce moment depuis le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Isabella dans nos vies. Elle était persuadée au plus profond d'elle-même qu'un jour Bella l'appellerait maman. Carlisle ne répondit même pas à la question de Bella et la prit dans ses bras. Cette jeune fille frêle avait tout simplement bouleversé nos éternités.

La voix d'Alice retentit dans mon esprit. Nous avions cette faculté de nous parler mentalement. Tout du moins, mes frères et sœurs me parlaient silencieusement, connaissant mon don.

-_Edward, offre-la-lui. Je l'ai vu, elle en sera encore plus heureuse_.

Je sortis de la poche de mon pantalon un petit écrin noir en velours. Bella m'avait déjà dit oui plus tôt dans la journée et ma famille savait ce que j'allais faire. Je leur en avais parlé il y a quelques jours. Néanmoins, au moment où je mis un genou à terre devant Bella, tenant entre mes doigts la bague de fiançailles de ma mère humaine, un torrent de pensées profondément émues des membres de ma famille me serra le cœur de bonheur. Bien entendu, Bella avait accepté tout de suite ma bague.

Le flot d'émotions ressenti tout au long de la soirée terrassa Bella, peu après minuit, qui quitta alors, à regret, l'étreinte qu'elle avait reformé avec mes parents, ou plutôt pour cette soirée, SES parents, pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'endormir dans mes bras.

xxx

Emmett s'était mis en tête dès le lendemain de devenir moniteur d'auto-école pour Bella. Installés tous les deux dans la voiture, Emmett expliquait à Bella les rudiments de la conduite automobile. Jasper et moi les surveillions depuis le patio. Jasper avait obtenu un permis en règle pour Bella. C'était toujours lui qui s'occupait de nos papiers d'identité. Nous n'avions jamais cherché à savoir comment il se les procurait. C'était son secret et aussi une façon de protéger sa famille.

Après quelques essais plutôt infructueux, Bella réussit enfin à faire le tour de la villa, doucement, mais sans l'aide d'Emmett. Elle riait aux éclats en descendant du pick-up et se jeta dans les bras de mon frère. L'ambiance était détendue et joyeuse. Jasper était heureux, n'ayant aucune de nos émotions négatives à gérer. Carlisle, qui n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis l'aube, nous avait rejoints sous le patio.

Emmett arriva en courant, Bella sur l'épaule. Il la remit sur ses jambes et elle se blottit dans mes bras, riant.

-Hé bien les enfants, que nous valent ces rires ? demanda mon père qui tenait une publication dans la main gauche, souriant.

Bella se libéra de notre étreinte pour rejoindre Carlisle

-Bonjour papa, répondit-elle, se blottissant contre notre père.

Carlisle lui caressa les cheveux et plaça un bras sur ses épaules, la regardant tendrement. Mes frères et moi échangeâmes un regard complice.

-Grâce à mes cours, Bella pourra bientôt conduire toute seule sa voiture, expliqua fièrement Emmett.

-Félicitations ! Et puis elle pourra bientôt mettre en pratique tes leçons : nous passerons le réveillon au cottage.

Nous entendîmes tous le cœur de Bella s'emballer un peu. Carlisle resserra son étreinte et elle rougit.

-Bella, tu sais, cette nuit, j'ai regardé ton dossier. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose…

Bella leva des yeux surpris.

-J'ai lu le rapport d'accident et le nom de ton père m'a rappelé quelque chose que j'avais lu il y a des années, lui dit-il en tendant la revue à Bella. Là dedans, tu trouveras une étude de ton père que son directeur de thèse a fait publier à titre posthume.

Bella prit la revue dans ses mains tremblantes, chercha l'article, lut les premières lignes et le serra sur son cœur.

xxx

Carlisle repartit travailler à l'hôpital quelques jours, jusqu'à notre départ pour le cottage.

Bella s'installa au volant de son pick-up (Emmett et moi l'avions choisi pour la sécurité qu'il représentait : avec çà, elle ne pourrait pas être blessée en cas de choc), je m'installais à ses côtés. Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice grimpèrent dans la jeep, Carlisle et Esmée prirent leur berline. L'aller se déroula sans encombre et Bella était particulièrement fière de garer sa voiture devant le cottage sans aucune griffe.

Les deux jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans la bonne humeur. Il faisait froid mais sec et je passais de longues heures avec Bella sur la plage face à l'océan. Elle semblait aller mieux. Son appétit était meilleur. Emmett la taquinait souvent en lui disant qu'elle dévorait plus que lui.

En effet, Bella avait repris des kilos depuis son arrivée chez nous et Alice prenait un plaisir immense à l'habiller. Elle passait aussi du temps avec Esmée, en cuisine ou à lui raconter doucement ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat. Le réveillon s'était passé en toute simplicité, un exploit quand on vit avec Alice, et Bella et moi nous étions embrassés sous le gui.

Lors de notre dernière soirée au cottage, elle entama une discussion alors que nous lui parlions de nos vies de vampire.

-Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander est assez délicat. Mais c'est ma meilleure chance à mon avis.

Nous attendions tous la suite, la fixant et guettant ses réactions corporelles. Mais elle était détendue et souriante.

-Je voudrais que vous me transformiez, je veux devenir l'une des vôtres.


	12. ChapItre 12

_**Disclaimer: **__**Les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer.**_

_**Désolée pour cette attente un peu plus longue que d'habitude mais j'ai profité de ce magnifique soleil de Pâques pour faire une petite virée dans la famille. **_

_**Encore et toujours: MERCI pour vos commentaires ! Suivant vos demandes, j'ai repris mon texte pour y inclure un petit point de vue d'Edward. Mais je lui laisse tout de même une part de mystère !**_

_**Sans plus attendre: la suite !**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Je savais au plus profond de moi qu'Isabella nous poserait la question un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas aussi vite. Pas maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir vécu…

Elle avait la possibilité de gouter à tout ce que mes frères et sœurs et moi n'avions pas eu droit puisque nous avions été transformés encore adolescents. Et puis la simple idée de la voir souffrir mille morts durant sa transformation après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu dans sa courte vie…Depuis son apparition dans ma vie, mon seul désir était de la protéger, de lui éviter toute souffrance. De lui offrir ce que la vie ne lui avait pas encore donné : une famille, la sécurité, l'insouciance et l'amour.

Alors, lorsqu'elle se redressa dans le canapé et nous fit part de sa volonté de devenir vampire, le seul mot qui put sortir de mes lèvres glacées fut « non ».

Je n'avais pas crié, je n'avais pas hurlé. Mais j'avais répondu « non ».

Bella, qui jusque là, arborait un léger sourire qui mettait en avant ses joues rosies, avait alors perdu cette étincelle dans les yeux et me fixait, incrédule, sans rien dire, les battements de son cœur augmentant légèrement.

_Edward, doucement s'il te plait_. me rappela sèchement mon père par la pensée.

Ma famille ne disait rien, toutes leurs pensées étaient tournées vers les réactions de Bella. Puis Isabella se mit debout, face à moi, le visage reflétant la colère, et dit d'une voix forte :

-Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi me refuses-tu cela ?

-Bella…

-Jasper ! Arrête de canaliser mes émotions ! Laisse-moi ! reprit-elle, se retournant vers mon frère.

-Excuse-moi Bella. répondit ce dernier, penaud.

-Bella, si je…

-Oh ! Edward, tais-toi ! Tu ne veux pas de moi !

-Non Bella, ce n'est…

-Arrête ! cria-t-elle plus fort, je devrais pourtant être habituée maintenant !

Elle recula vers la porte d'entrée. Que voulait-elle dire? Je la rattrapai par le poignet.

-Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle, furieuse, des larmes inondant ses joues.

Je la lâchai puis elle se retourna et s'enfuit vers la plage.

-Edward Cullen ! cria Alice Tu as de la chance d'être mon frère sinon tu serais déjà réduit en cendres!

Alice se tenait debout devant moi, le doigt pointé sur mon torse, me poussant du bout de son index à chacun de ses mots, mes frères ne bougeaient pas mais me dévisageaient. Différents sentiments traversaient leurs pensées et leurs visages. Carlisle retint Esmée qui voulait sortir retrouver Isabella.

-Ne t'en fais pas, maman. la rassura Alice, elle arrive sur la plage, je veille sur elle.

Notre mère lui caressa la joue et alla se blottir contre son mari. Je n'osai pas écouter leurs pensées.

-Edward. reprit Alice, calmée, je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Mes visions n'ont pas changé pourtant...

-Alice, cela ne te regarde pas, répondis-je.

-Au contraire. Nous sommes ta famille ainsi que la famille de Bella maintenant. Pourquoi cette réponse alors que...

-Je dois d'abord la retourver avant de...

-Non, Edward, coupa Jasper. Elle déborde de colère et de tristesse, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses. Laisse Emmett y aller.

J'acquiesçai en regardant mes frères et Emmett sortit du cottage alors que je m'asseyais face aux autres.

xxx

(BPOV)

Je me retrouvais à genoux sur la plage, face aux vagues de l'océan, laissant libre cours aux flots de larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues pour s'écraser sur le sable froid.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de moi dans sa vie de vampire?_

-Pourquoi ? hurlai-je dans la nuit, l'océan en seul témoin de ma souffrance. Pourquoi...

Deux mains glacées saisirent délicatement mes épaules et me remirent debout.

-Bella...

C'était Emmett! Il était venu me retrouver. Emmett. Mon frère. _Mais où est Edward?_ _Et pourquoi n'était-il pas là, à la place de son frère! _Une nouvelle vague de colère monta dans mon estomac.

-Emmett! Laisse-moi! Laisse-moi tranquille! criai-je sèchement contre lui, repoussant sa main brusquement.

Emmett recula d'un pas, me faisant toujours face.

-Bella...

-Non, c'est fini Emmett...plus de Bella...Je partirai de chez vous dès notre retour à Forks.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Bella. répondit-il doucement se rapprochant de moi. Tu es en colère.

-Non! repris-je en criant de plus belle, levant les mains.

Emmett saisit alors mes coudes et me rapprocha de lui.

-Bella...

-Emmett! Tu ne devrais pas être là! Rejoins Rosalie ! lui ordonnai-je, touchant son puissant torse de mon index dressé.

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère Bella ? dit-il doucement.

Cette question finit de me désarçonner.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je en colère? Emmett ! Tu étais là!

-Et?

-Et je ne suis pas en colère, Emmett ! J'ai mal! Tu comprends ? Tellement mal...

Je me tus deux secondes. Toutes ces émotions emmêlées dans ma gorge...

-Il ne veut pas de moi! Edward ne veut pas de moi! criai-je, martelant son torse de mes poings. Il ne veut pas de moi...personne ne veut pas de moi...continuai-je, frappant de moins en moins fort son torse, des sanglots secouant mon corps. Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi...que dois-je faire pour qu'on veuille de moi...

-Chut Bella. Calme-toi.

Emmett enserra mes épaules de ses bras et me plaqua contre son torse sur lequel je me mis à pleurer longuement. Mon frère ne disait rien, me caressant doucement le dos, embrassant de temps à autre mes cheveux, me laissant pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Quand je fus calmée, Emmett desserra son étreinte et me fit lever les yeux vers lui.

-Bella. Je suis là. Nous sommes tous là. Même Edward.

Je restai interdite face à cette déclaration.

-Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer, Bella. Edward t'aimera toujours, ne doute jamais de cela. reprit-il. Et nous aussi, nous t'aimerons toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu es de notre famille maintenant.

-Quoiqu'il arrive? dis-je d'une petite voix, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Quoiqu'il arrive. répondit mon frère.

-Même s'il ne me transforme pas?

-même si tu restes une fragile humaine Bella. Je suis ton frère, tu sais, et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Cette dernière phrase me toucha droit au coeur et je me jetai dans les bras protecteurs d'Emmett.

Après quelques minutes, il mit fin à notre étreinte.

-Allez soeurette. Il fait froid. Rentrons.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et il me souleva de terre pour me déposer deux secondes plus tard dans l'entrée du cottage. Toute la famille nous y attendait. Sans aucun mot, Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras, suivie par Carlisle. Jasper et Alice s'approchèrent de moi.

-Edward t'attend dans ta chambre. Rejoins-le et laisse-lui t'expliquer. chuchota Alice.

J'acquiesçai, me détachai de l'étreinte de mes parents et montai les marches.

xxx

Je me réveillai en sursaut, dans la pénombre de ma chambre et nichai mon visage dans le cou d'Edward, assis à lire tout près de moi.

-Bella, çà ne va pas ?

-juste un cauchemar, dis-je, encore chamboulée.

-tu veux en parler ?

-non, on verra cela demain, répondis-je replongeant presqu'immédiatement dans le sommeil.

C'était mon premier cauchemar depuis leur retour de Thomasville. Toujours le même. Je me retrouvais seule en forêt, avec l'impression d'être poursuivie. Puis Nick parlait, apparaissait devant moi et je tombais de la falaise. Toujours le même, hormis le fait que cette fois, le visage de Nick m'était apparu et m'avait juste susurré:

-_je te retrouverai. J'arrive_.

xxx

Au lever, je me trouvais une mine affreuse, le teint pale, les traits tirés et surtout de cernes sous les yeux. Ma famille ne manquerait pas de le remarquer mais ils mettraient sûrement cela sur le compte du stress du retour. Nous avions finalement décidé que je ferai la route du retour seule dans ma voiture, afin de m'habituer. Et il est vrai que cette perspective ne m'avait guère enchantée. Mais cela ne représentait qu'une toute petite heure de route. Le ciel était couvert lorsque nous quittâmes le cottage, la pluie menaçait. Nous avions convenu avant le départ que je passerais la première, suivie par la jeep puis la berline, surveillée de toute manière par Alice et Jasper, même si l'on se perdait de vue.

Je roulais sur la route traversant la forêt, la radio diffusant de la musique country. Tout se passait plutôt bien. Je ne voyais plus la jeep d'Emmett dans mon rétroviseur. Soit il avait voulu me faire plaisir en freinant un peu, soit il avait eu droit au seul feu rouge en traversant le dernier petit bourg.

Soudain, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur était pris dans un étau. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'épiait à travers la vitre latérale de ma voiture. Pourtant il n'y avait personne ! Et qui plus est, je roulais à 80km/h ! Je combattis cette sensation de malaise que je commençais à connaitre maintenant. Puis plus rien.

Je repris calmement mon souffle, poussant un peu le volume de la stéréo pour me déstresser un peu plus. Mais cette sensation me revint de plus belle, plus forte encore, comme si mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma cage thoracique. Le visage de Nick m'apparut fugacement. Il était là ! Il m'avait retrouvé ! La panique grandissait de plus en plus. J'attrapai mon portable et composai le numéro d'Edward. Je n'entendis pas si mon fiancé avait décroché : au détour d'un virage, j'aperçus un homme debout au milieu de la route, regardant dans ma direction, immobile. C'était lui. C'était Nick.

J'écrasai la pédale de frein de toutes mes forces mais le pickup fonçait toujours. Réflexe purement humain, je donnai un coup de volant désespéré afin de l'éviter. Les pneus mordirent sur le bas côté, la voiture fit une embardée et entama un tonneau. Je fermai les yeux, hurlant, m'agrippant au volant. Un fracas énorme attint mes oreilles. La voiture glissa quelques mètres sur le macadam et s'immobilisa.

Toujours sanglée à mon siège, la tête en bas, sonnée, j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits. Instinctivement, je cherchai l'homme au milieu de la route. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se mit à marcher dans ma direction. J'hurlai de plus belle, gesticulant sur mon siège, tentant de m'extirper de la ceinture de sécurité qui me bloquait juste au-dessus du volant. Soudain, une voix... Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Mon sang se glaça.

-Hé bien Isabella ! Heureuse coïncidence, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Il se mit à rire. Un rire mauvais qui me fit frémir.

-Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais Isabella. Tu m'as tout fait perdre : ma femme, mon fils, ma maison…

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, le sang affluait dans ma tête. Ma vue commençait à se troubler. Il regarda au loin, derrière la voiture et se mit à siffler. Il me fixa, susurrant:

-je te retrouverais et tu souffriras Isabella. et sauta vers les arbres.

Il disparut en un quart de seconde.

xxx

(EPOV)

Nous roulions tous vers Forks, Bella en tête dans son pick-up. J'étais un peu tendu de l'avoir laissée seule dans sa voiture mais Alice et Jasper m'avaient un peu rassuré:

-Ne t'en fais pas Edward, nous la surveillons. Je focalise mes visions sur Bella.

Le pouvoir de Jasper finit par me faire abdiquer et je tentais de prendre part aux conversations. Le pickup roulait quelques centaines de mètres devant nous. Carlisle avait bien insisté sur le fait de ne pas nous faire remarquer et Emmett respectait pour une fois le code de la route. En traversant une bourgade, nous attrapions un feu rouge. Carlisle s'arrêta derrière nous mais Bella fila seule devant.

-Te bile pas Edward, je la rattraperai dans quelques minutes, me sourit Emmett dans le rétroviseur.

La jeep redémarra au vert et Alice se figea. Nous connaissions tous cette expression. Mon portable sonna au même moment. C'était Bella. Je décrochai, fou d'inquiétude mais personne. Juste un bruit de respiration soutenue puis un coup de frein et la communication coupa nette…

-Emmett, accélère ! articula ma sœur péniblement, tentant de me cacher sa vision.

Mais j'en avais saisi l'essentiel : la voiture de Bella retournée au milieu de la route. Emmett fit rugir les chevaux de sa jeep. Jasper tenta aussitôt de canaliser notre angoisse et c'est avec un stress confiné que je saisis mon portable pour avertir Esmée, dans la berline derrière nous.

En sortant du virage, nous aperçûmes le pickup de Bella sur le toit, les roues tournant encore dans le vide. Une ombre côté chauffeur s'enfuit dans les bois à notre arrivée. Emmett et Carlisle se garèrent en catastrophe quelques mètres avant la voiture de Bella. Nous nous précipitâmes au pied de la carcasse.

Carlisle s'agenouilla le premier au pied de la portière conducteur. Une légère odeur de sang nous parvint. Jasper recula instinctivement, accompagné d'Emmett et Rosalie. Esmée tenait la trousse médicale de mon père. Une autre odeur, inconnue, flottait également dans l'air.

-Bella, tu m'entends ?

Un murmure nous répondit, elle était vivante et consciente.

-Bella, as-tu mal quelque part ?

Elle reprit son souffle et murmura un peu plus fort

-c'était Nick. Il était là, papa. C'était Nick !

Cette odeur inconnue ! celle de Nick.

Carlisle prit le contrôle de la situation

-Emmett, Jasper, remontez un peu la piste dans la forêt. Rose, Edward, je vais sortir Bella de là, vous retournez la voiture et vous voyez si elle peut redémarrer. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là. Alice, surveille les environs. Esmée, je vais mettre Bella dans la Mercédès, apporte ma trousse.

Alors que Carlisle installait Bella à l'arrière de la berline, Rose et moi remîmes la voiture sur ses roues. Rosalie plongea les mains dans le moteur du pickup et le redémarra. Mes frères revinrent au pied de la Jeep.

-On fera le point à la villa, leur dis-je un peu trop sèchement mais j'étais inquiet pour Bella. Emmett, tu prends le pickup, Jasper la jeep, je prends la berline. On se dépêche.

En un quart de seconde, nous étions à nos places respectives et roulions à tombeau ouvert vers Forks.

Carlisle s'était installé à l'arrière de la berline, à côté de Bella, lui faisant des pansements rapides. Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis notre départ mais de grosses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues salies.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, nous garions les voitures dans le garage. Je descendis le premier de la berline et pris délicatement Bella dans mes bras puis fonçai l'installer dans sa chambre, suivi par Carlisle et Esmée. Je m'assis à ses côtés et pris sa main couverte de bandages.

-Ne t'en fais pas Edward, ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Des coupures à cause des vitres éclatées, et quelques hématomes, me souffla Carlisle, m'adressant un petit sourire réconfortant.

-Bella, mon amour, que s'est-il passé ? lui dis-je tout doucement, caressant son front de ma main libre.

-C'était Nick ! Nick était au milieu de la route ! hoqueta-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux paniqués sur moi.

-Calme-toi Bella, nous sommes là, chuchotai-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa main accidentée.

Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à mon cou pour enfouir son visage dans mon torse,

-C'était Nick, il m'attendait. Il vient pour me tuer Edward ! continuait-elle à sangloter, serrée contre moi.

-Nous devrions faire un point avec les garçons, siffla tout bas Carlisle.

-Mais, elle ne peut pas rester seule dans cet état, répondis-je sur ce même ton que Bella ne pouvait entendre.

Carlisle appela discrètement Jasper, qui apparut dans la porte la seconde suivante. Il s'approcha doucement de Bella, tentant de la calmer progressivement. Comprenant ce que mon frère faisait, Bella lui tendit la main, consciente qu'il l'aiderait à se sentir un peu mieux. Il s'assit tout près d'elle et elle se blottit contre lui. Surpris, il me questionna du regard. L'encourageant, il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, les traits détendus.

Esmée remonta la couette sur Bella, et nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient au salon.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Petit retour sur cette fin de weekend au cottage, du point de vue d'Isabella, et...Surprise !**_

_**A vos plumes !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Il faisait nuit. Debout devant la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin et la fontaine enneigée qu'Esmée venait d'installer, j'essayais de réfléchir aux heures passées, le front posé sur la vitre glacée. Le weekend avait été merveilleux. J'avais passé de longues heures sur la plage, Edward à mes côtés.

Nous avions beaucoup discuté de ce qu'impliquait une transformation, un soir, au cottage, assis dans le salon avec les autres. Ils m'avaient tour à tour expliqué leurs difficultés à réprimer leurs instincts de nouveau-nés mais aussi leur satisfaction à savoir contrôler leur soif. Puis avait éclaté notre première dispute. Blessée au plus profond de mon amour propre, je n'avais même pas laissé le temps à Edward de s'expliquer sur sa réponse négative. Je m'étais sentie rejetée, comme toujours, comme à l'orphelinat, et je m'étais enfuie sur la plage, laissant l'humidité glaciale et hivernale de l'océan pénétrer par la moindre pore de mon visage, retrouvant inconsciemment mes parents « humains », espérant peut-être qu'ils me consolent.

Un vampire m'avait rejoint. Pas Edward mais Emmett. Emmett, mon grand frère. Je m'étais alors défoulée sur son torse de granit à m'en faire mal aux mains. Emmett m'avait écoutée, réconfortée, mais cette force de la nature avait également réussi à me faire exprimer mon mal être et ma peur viscérale de l'abandon. Puis nous étions rentrés pour rejoindre la famille. Et j'avais écouté les explications d'Edward. Tout comme moi, il était torturé par ses émotions et grâce à cette mise à nu émotionnelle, nous nous sentions encore plus proches. Comme destinés.

Après un moment, nous avions rejoint les autres, à ma demande, et je m'étais blottie dans les bras de ma « nouvelle » mère alors que nous reprenions notre discussion.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix ? m'avait demandé Edward.

-Devenir vampire implique de perdre beaucoup de choses humaines, avait alors ajouté Carlisle.

-Perdre quoi ? leur avais-je répondu en les regardant tour à tour. Des parents ? Vous êtes les seuls qui veuillent de moi. Une famille ? C'est vous ma famille. Des amis ? Mes deux seuls amis sont partis il y a bien longtemps. La race humaine n'a pas été bonne avec moi, aussi, je ne pense pas que ma nouvelle vie de vampire me fera regretter mon statut d'humaine. Bien entendu, j'ai peur de la douleur, de la souffrance mais sera-t-elle pire que celle que j'ai déjà enduré ?

Je m'étais tue, les regardant tous un par un. Aucun ne me répondait. Aucun ne pouvait me répondre.

-Je sais que mon choix peut vous paraître difficile puisque d'une certaine manière, vous n'avez pas choisi cette vie. Mais pourriez-vous me reprocher de vouloir quitter cette vie qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'a été qu'une succession de peines et de souffrances ? Pourriez-vous me reprocher de faire tout ce qui est possible pour ne pas être séparée de ma famille ? Mon choix est de rester parmi vous, mais si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je partirai.

Les regards devinrent lourds, les visages fermés. Je me tournai vers Edward qui restait silencieux à mes côtés et fixai ses prunelles dorées.

-Peux-tu me reprocher de vouloir passer l'éternité à tes côtés ? Je croyais que toi aussi, tu le voulais…

Edward me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa, son pouce caressant la bague de fiançailles qu'il m'avait offerte la nuit de Noël. Je savais que mon choix était le bon mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il impliquait également d'autres personnes. Je savais déjà qu'Alice, Emmett et Esmée seraient de mon côté mais la famille suivait toujours les décisions de Carlisle.

Je rejoignis Carlisle, assis à la table de la salle à manger, restant à un mètre debout face à lui.

-Pap…Carlisle, me repris-je, ne voulant pas l'influencer, si tant est que j'en étais capable, tu es le chef de cette famille. Son âme. Aussi, c'est à toi que je pose la question : acceptes-tu que j'entre dans ta famille et que je passe l'éternité à vos côtés ?

Il posa son regard clair sur moi et soupira :

-Bella, tu sais que notre vie est loin d'être facile.

Surprise par le début de sa réponse, je reculai d'un pas. Je n'en revenais pas. _Comme tout à l'heure avec Edward ! Ce n'est pas possible ! __Ne voulaient-il pas de moi dans leur famille ? Préférait-il me voir vieillir à leur côté et mourir ? Je ne devais pas être assez bonne pour prétendre devenir un vampire à ses yeux. Je n'avais déjà pas réussi à me faire adopter_…

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la main de Jasper posée sur mon épaule. Il chuchota à mon oreille:

-Bella, cesse de t'inquiéter. Arrête de me verrouiller ton esprit. Carlisle n'a pas fini.

-désolée, répondis-je, baissant la tête.

-Bella, reprit Carlisle, regarde-moi.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me tendit la main. J'approchai doucement et la saisis, un peu tremblante.

-Comme avec Edward tout à l'heure, tu ne me laisses pas finir. Notre vie est loin d'être facile, reprit-il en serrant ma main, mais tu as déjà su te battre contre ton destin. Tu as eu besoin de ma famille et aujourd'hui, ma famille a besoin de toi. Il y a bien longtemps que nous t'avons tous adoptée, tu es déjà de notre famille.

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Carlisle se releva et m'enlaça. Puis les autres nous avaient rejoints.

En me couchant ce soir-là, je me laissais bercer par la musique des vagues se fracassant sur les rochers, blottie dans les bras d'Edward.

Le jour du départ arriva. Emmett avait décidé qu'il me restait une épreuve à remplir avant d'être officiellement déclarée conductrice. Je devais rentrer seule dans mon pickup à la villa.

Ah, ma voiture ! C'était mon trésor. Jamais je n'avais possédé quelque chose de valeur. Et quelle sensation grisante de rouler, les mains sur le volant, la musique dans les oreilles, le soleil brillant sur le capot!

Depuis le moment où Emmett et Rose m'avaient offert les clés, j'avais passé du temps dans ma voiture. Certains se moqueraient, d'autres penseraient que je suis une pauvre fille matérialiste. Mais c'était MA voiture ! Tous les jours, j'inspectais pendant quelques minutes la carrosserie afin d'être sure qu'aucune petite rayure n'était apparue. Emmett et Rose étaient ravis de mon intérêt pour les voitures ! Et je soupçonnais ma sœur de passer derrière moi la nuit pour rectifier les éventuels légers soucis de la carrosserie afin que je la trouve nickel tous les matins.

Tout se déroulait si bien jusqu'à lui !

Il était là, au milieu de la route. Il m'attendait ! Il m'avait retrouvée ! Et il voulait que je meure !

J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces et la voiture s'est retournée, glissant sur la route. J'étais tétanisée. Nick était agenouillé tout près de moi et me souhaitait une mort prochaine à mon oreille. Ensuite, tout est devenu flou. Les visages d'Edward et Carlisle apparurent une seconde puis ce fut le trou noir.

xxx

_On m'épie ! On me surveille ! Je le sens, je le sais. Il est là, quelque part et m'attend !_

Tétanisée par la peur, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Un cri ! Une voix déformée par la peur ! C'était ma propre voix ! Je ne me reconnaissais pas…

J'ouvris les yeux et reconnus ma chambre et l'odeur familière de la maison, qui me rassura instantanément. Nous étions donc rentrés à la villa... Je soufflai un court instant. Esmée était là, à mes côtés. Depuis combien de temps étais-je appuyée contre cette fenêtre ?

-Bella, ma chérie. Tout va bien. Tu es à la maison.

Je me recroquevillais dans les bras d'Esmée qui me caressait les cheveux.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je là, maman ?

-Nous sommes mardi. Tu es dans cet état depuis dimanche soir, depuis l'…accident…

-Nick, la coupai-je…c'était lui, il était bien là n'est-ce pas maman ?

-Oui ma chérie, c'était lui. Les garçons ont remonté un peu sa piste mais nous avions tellement peur pour toi qu'ils ont abandonné pour nous rejoindre ici. Tu as dormi jusqu'au lundi midi puis tu t'es prostrée devant cette fenêtre et tu n'en as plus bougé.

_Çà faisait 24 heures que j'étais là, assise face à la fenêtre._

-tu nous as fait peur Bella, nous n'arrivions pas à te sortir de cet état. Même Jasper a dû abandonner.

Je me laissai glisser à terre, suivie par Esmée et me pelotonnais contre elle, cherchant à me fondre dans son torse, cherchant ce sentiment de bien-être que je ressens à chaque fois que je suis dans ses bras.

-je suis désolée, maman. répondis-je tout bas, enfonçant mon visage dans son cou.

Je n'aimais pas la voir peinée.

Malgré la tension que je ressentais, insidieuse dans mes tripes depuis mon réveil, employer les mots « papa » et « maman » créait toujours une petite décharge électrique dans mon cœur alors heureux. Esmée devait le ressentir car elle me berçait doucement, caressant mes cheveux.

-Carlisle devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Je l'ai appelé quand tu es revenue à toi.

En effet, j'entendis la Mercédès entrer dans le garage. Esmée et moi n'avions pas bougé, toujours assises devant la fenêtre, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'est ainsi que Carlisle nous trouva à peine une minute après être rentré. Un sourire radieux emplit son visage quand il me vit dans les bras d'Esmée. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et, réflexe de médecin sans nul doute, posa ses doigts frais sur ma gorge pour surveiller mon pouls.

-bonjour papa, lui murmurai-je, étirant un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

-bonjour Bella. Comment te sens-tu ?

-çà va, papa, ne t'en fais pas. dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue puis en crochetant sa nuque pour poser mon front contre sa joue.

-tu devrais descendre manger quelque chose. proposa Esmée.

J'acquiesçai volontiers. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis le cottage. Je me relevai doucement, aidée de Carlisle. Une douleur traversa mon épaule gauche et m'arracha une grimace alors que je posai ma main dessus.

-tu n'as rien de cassé Bella mais tu as de belles ecchymoses dûes à la ceinture de sécurité. m'expliqua alors Carlisle. Viens, descendons à la cuisine.

Sentant mes jambes fragiles, je descendis doucement les marches une à une, Carlisle me soutenant pour m'éviter une chute.

J'étais assise dans la cuisine avec Esmée et Carlisle quand ils rentrèrent du lycée. Alice entra en trombe suivie par Edward. Elle avait dû avoir une vision de mon réveil.

-Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! chanta Alice en me serrant dans ses bras à un point tel que je ne pouvais plus respirer.

-Alice, laisse Bella respirer au moins ! la morigéna Esmée en souriant.

Edward en profita pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement, les yeux pétillants, rassuré. Emmett et Rosalie s'approchèrent et m'embrassèrent sur le haut du crâne.

-Ah ma Bella ! Tu es la première à faire capituler Jasper ! ria Emmett en donnant un coup de coude à son frère. Jasper grogna légèrement.

-Oh Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée. dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Jasper, plutôt réservé d'habitude, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la tempe.

-Bella, si tu restes aussi forte à mon don une fois transformée, il va falloir que je m'entraîne sérieusement ! dit-il en riant.

-Alors, j'espère que ce sera pour bientôt ! lui répondis-je, me joignant aux rires de la famille.

-Et il faudra aussi que Rose lui donne quelques cours de mécanique ! ajouta Emmett, hilare.

Cette dernière phrase me remua un peu. Jasper, qui me tenait toujours par la taille, dût le percevoir et resserra légèrement sa prise en me souriant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ce n'est pas grave. reprit Jasper.

Rosalie donna un coup de coude à son mari

-Excuse-le Bella. Tu connais Emmett…

Emmett me fit un petit sourire d'excuse que je m'empressais de lui rendre. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, lui…

-Je vous ai fait peur à tous, je vous dois bien quelques explications. décidai-je.

Edward m'attrapa et m'assit sur ses genoux, caressant doucement ma nuque de ses longs doigts froids. Carlisle, assis face à moi, me fit un clin d'œil encourageant.

-Tout se passait plutôt bien. Je me sentais à l'aise au volant. Je voyais la Jeep d'Emmett dans mon rétroviseur, j'avais même mis la radio. Dans Sekiu, je suis passée à un feu vert. Je me doutais qu'il passerait rouge, et en regardant dans le rétroviseur, j'ai vu qu'Emmett était arrêté au feu.

-Ces feux ne devraient vraiment pas exister. grommela Emmett.

-J'en ai profité pour accélérer un peu, histoire d'arriver avant vous à la villa. J'avais trop peur qu'Emmett ne me double en arrivant à Forks.

-Ah ! La petite sœur est joueuse alors ! s'exclama Emmett

-C'est pour çà que tu l'adores non ? renchérit Alice

-Et puis j'ai de nouveau eu ce malaise, et en sortant du virage, un homme était debout au milieu de la route. C'était lui…Nick…j'ai paniqué et j'ai voulu l'éviter. La voiture s'est retournée dans un fracas monstre…

Je marquai une pause, revivant l'accident au fil de mon récit. Edward me serra contre son torse. Jasper toucha ma main posée sur la table de la cuisine, m'envoyant une onde de calme un peu plus forte.

–Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer Bella. intervint Esmée qui s'était levée pour s'approcher de moi.

-çà va aller, maman, ne t'en fais pas. lui répondis-je.

J'inspirai profondément et repris mon récit

-J'ai agrippé le volant et la voiture s'est retrouvée sur le toit. Les airbags se sont déclenchés et les vitres ont explosé. J'étais un peu sonnée mais j'ai tout de suite regardé où Nick se trouvait. Je ne voyais que ses jambes qui s'approchaient de la voiture. J'étais coincée par la ceinture. Je me débattais pour sortir de là mais j'étais bloquée par le volant. J'ai entendu un bruit, j'ai tourné la tête, Nick était agenouillé près de ma portière. Il me fixait avec ce regard si…

-Bella, respire, tes lèvres deviennent bleues. me dit Edward.

Carlisle s'était rapproché de moi et se tenait à ma droite, à la place occupée par Jasper quelques minutes auparavant. Je repris ma respiration, serrant la main de mon père et me pressant contre le torse d'Edward.

- Il s'est penché légèrement vers moi, ses yeux rouges me fixaient intensément, j'ai senti mon sang se figer dans mes veines. Puis il s'est mit à rire en disant :

-Hé bien Isabella ! Heureuse coïncidence, ne trouves-tu pas ? Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais Isabella. Tu m'as tout fait perdre : ma femme, mon fils, ma maison…

Et il s'est mis à siffler, comme Rose la première fois, en regardant la route. Il me fixa une dernière fois et susurra

-je te retrouverais et tu souffriras Isabella.

La seconde suivante, il avait disparu dans la forêt. Et vous êtes apparus à côté de la voiture.

Je frissonnai aux derniers mots de Nick. _Il me retrouvera_. Encore et encore.

Me voyant frissonner, Alice posa un chandail sur mes épaules et caressa ma joue.

xxx

« _Ma voiture est vraiment dans un si piteux état ?_ »

Ma phrase avait fait rire Emmett aux éclats !

Je me doutais bien que je ne l'avais pas ratée mais ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute !

Légèrement vexée, je me détournai de la famille pour gagner le salon. Emmett ne me pas laissa le temps de franchir la porte et je me retrouvai soulevée par les puissants bras d'Emmett et serrée contre son torse.

-Désolé, ma Bella, je ne voulais pas te vexer tu sais ! me dit-il avec un regard triste.

Je ne pouvais rien refuser à Emmett et encore moins lui faire la tête. Aussi, je l'embrassai sur la joue et me blottis contre son cou sans dire un mot. Il resserra instantanément son étreinte et nous restâmes ainsi, sous les yeux de toute la famille qui n'avait pas bougé de la cuisine.

Emmett a une force incroyable et même si en ce moment, il me coupait un peu la respiration, je préférais rester blottie dans ses bras que me dégager de son étreinte. Nous nous étions considérablement rapprochés depuis leur voyage à Thomasville et ces moments privilégiés avec Emmett me manquaient un peu aujourd'hui que tout le monde était de nouveau à la villa. Bien entendu, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Edward et les autres, et puis je ne voulais pas devenir un sujet de conflit dans le couple de Rosalie et Emmett, mais je considérais Emmett comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais pu avoir… Alors, quitte à rester un peu en apnée, je ne briserai pas ces moments.

-Relâche-la, Emmett, tu es en train de l'étouffer. intervint Carlisle, entendant sûrement mon changement de rythme cardiaque.

Emmett me reposa à terre, me regardant, interrogateur.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Bella ? dit-il.

Je m'appuyai encore quelques secondes contre son bras, le temps de reprendre un peu mon souffle et lui souris.

-Je ne voulais pas me séparer de mon grand frère, répondis-je simplement.

-Désolé, Bella, parfois j'oublie que tu es humaine. s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

-Profite de ma faiblesse d'humaine car quand je serai comme toi, tu auras peur de moi ! lui dis-je en souriant.

-Tu seras terrifiante, sœurette ! répond-il du tac au tac, en riant bruyamment.

Regagnant la cuisine sous les yeux amusés de la famille, ma famille, j'osai une demande :

-qu'avez-vous fait de ma voiture ?

-Elle est au fond du terrain, sous une bâche, répondit Rose. Je termine quelques bricoles sur la Jeep d'Emmett et je m'y mets Bella. Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera comme neuve en un rien de temps. conclut la belle blonde en me souriant. Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?

-Oui. J'en profiterai pour récupérer quelques affaires dans la boite à gants.

-Rose, je te confie ma Bella. intervint Edward, en profitant pour me donner un gros pull et m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je passai le pull et sortis, accompagnée de Rosalie. Les autres étaient restés dans la cuisine, aidant Esmée dans la préparation de mon dîner. Je profitai de cette sortie pour respirer l'air frais et sec de ce mois de janvier et m'en emplir les poumons. Rose sourit en me voyant faire.

-Es-tu sûre que tout cela ne te manquera pas après, Bella ? me demande-t-elle.

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop. Comment perçois-tu le vent ou le soleil ? Je pense que certaines sensations me manqueront mais la vie ne m'a pas gâtée jusqu'ici alors je préfère faire ce choix plutôt que de vous perdre et d'être de nouveau abandonnée.

Rosalie me prit le bras alors que nous marchions doucement vers le fond du jardin. J'aperçus une masse sombre, sûrement ma voiture. Ma pauvre voiture…

Soudain, cette sensation d'avoir le cœur pris dans un étau, mais j'avais enfin compris grâce à Carlisle que ce malaise était lié, de près ou de loin, à Nick. La douleur était tellement forte que je ne pus que susurrer à Rosalie :

-Rose, il est là…


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je l'ai remanié plusieurs fois avant d'oser vous le transmettre.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

-Rose, il est là…

Rosalie comprit rapidement ce que je voulus dire et se plaça instinctivement devant moi, tel un bouclier. Penchée en avant, prête à bondir, grognant, elle scrutait la lisière de la forêt, au-delà de ma voiture, dans la pénombre.

En un éclair, Nick se retrouva debout sur ma voiture, à quelques mètres devant Rosalie, ses yeux fixés sur moi. Puis, il se jeta sur moi. Tétanisée, j'attendais qu'il m'atteigne mais une tornade blonde me repoussa en arrière et intercepta Nick. Rosalie engagea le combat en criant :

-Bella, relève-toi et sauve-toi !

« Sauve-toi ! » cette phrase fut un déclic pour mon esprit. Je me remis rapidement sur mes pieds, regardai Rose une dernière fois et me mis à courir à travers le jardin.

xxx

(EPOV)

Après avoir longuement discuté dans la cuisine, Carlisle revint sur la sensation de malaise que ressentait Bella. Après nous avoir expliqué ses observations, nous comprîmes tous que ces symptômes étaient liés à Nick, que Bella ne fasse que se remémorer sa vie auprès de lui ou qu'il soit physiquement là.

Je suivais une discussion silencieuse avec Jasper depuis qu'Isabella nous avait raconté son accident. Jasper l'aidait juste un peu et analysait pour moi toutes les émotions qui se succédaient en Bella.

Au moment où Emmett éclata de rire à la question de Bella sur l'état de sa voiture, je retins un sourire en percevant, via Jasper, la petite pointe de colère de ma belle qui n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de mon frère. Jasper fixa Emmett dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne mais elle avait néanmoins tenu à poursuivre son récit avant de réagir. Nous regardâmes amusés l'échange entre mon frère et Isabella, à la porte de la cuisine. Après quelques instants, Bella demanda à voir sa voiture, et c'est accompagnée de Rosalie, impatiente de lui expliquer comment elle allait redonner vie à ce pickup, qu'elle sortit.

Dans la seconde suivant la sortie de Rose et Bella, Alice sauta au cou de notre mère.

-Bella va devenir l'une des nôtres, maman !

Alice, surexcitée, passa des bras d'Esmée à ceux d'Emmett, qui, avouons-le, était dans le même état d'excitation que notre petite sœur.

-Edward, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Carlisle, l'air soucieux.

-Une part de moi refuse de la voir devenir vampire mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à me séparer d'elle. Alors, quand elle le demandera, j'y réfléchirai…

-Elle a déjà pris sa décision, Edward. Je l'ai vue dans une de mes visions, me coupa Alice.

-Et sa dernière phrase avec Emmett ne trompe pas, Edward. Tu as ressenti comme moi sa joie au moment où elle lui a répondu. compléta Jasper.

-Je sais Jasper mais j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à la transformer. expliquai-je, me tournant vers Carlisle.

-Edward, tu en es capable, je te l'assure. Mais si tu as le moindre doute, je pourrai le faire, bien entendu. La question qui se pose maintenant est celle de la date où…

Un sifflement nous surprit dans la conversation. Rosalie ! Rosalie criait à Bella de se sauver ! Emmett fut le premier dehors, fonçant en direction de Rosalie, qui se battait au beau milieu de la pelouse avec un vampire. Bella était à quelques mètres d'eux, nous tournant le dos, se relevant du sol, suivant les ordres de Rosalie, et s'enfuit vers la forêt, dans la nuit hivernale.

Nick, puisqu'il s'agissait de Nick, s'enfuit en apercevant Emmett qui lui fonçait dessus, suivi par Jasper. Totalement hébétés puisque nous n'avions absolument ni vu, ni senti arriver le danger, Carlisle reprit ses esprits le premier et donna ses ordres alors qu'il m'emmenait à la poursuite de Bella.

-Jasper, Emmett ! Restez ici ! Attendez-nous dans le jardin, nous allons chercher Bella !

Mes frères sifflèrent, amers de la décision de Carlisle mais prirent leurs positions alors que nous passions la première ligne d'arbres. Bella ne devait pas être loin. Il s'était écoulé une minute depuis le sifflement de Rosalie.

Nous suivions son odeur, empreinte fraiche de son passage quelques secondes auparavant, puis entendîmes un léger battement. Le cœur d'Isabella. Elle était tapie sous un fourré, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête dans les genoux, respirant à peine.

-_Doucement Edward, elle doit être terrorisée_ pensa mon père à mon intention.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et m'agenouillai, tendant prudemment la main vers elle.

-Bella, mon ange, ne crains rien. dis-je prudemment.

Nous attendions sa réaction mais elle ne bougeait pas, s'évertuant à respirer le moins possible.

-_Il doit se passer quelque chose, Edward. Continue à lui parler et à trois, je lui attrape la main_. m'informa Carlisle.

Alors que je continuais à la rassurer doucement, Carlisle décompta mentalement

-_un…deux…trois_

et il sortit Bella du buisson.

Les lèvres légèrement bleuies par la mauvaise oxygénation, elle ouvrait de grands yeux terrorisés sur nous. Elle nous reconnut et se blottit immédiatement contre moi, toujours extrêmement tendue. J'embrassai doucement son front et ses cheveux tout en passant mon bras sur ses épaules.

-Respire Bella, tu ne crains rien, lui dit mon père tout en l'auscultant rapidement. As-tu mal quelque part ?

-Mon cœur…j'ai mal..., répondit-elle dans un souffle, portant la main à sa poitrine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en occuper, Bella. Rentrons à la maison. dit-il d'une voix calme et posée afin de ne pas affoler Isabella.

-_Edward, son cœur est au plus mal. Dépêchons-nous de la ramener à la maison, j'ai peur qu'il ne lâche…_ me dit mon père en croisant mon regard. Ses yeux d'habitude si paisibles reflétaient l'angoisse et la peur.

Je soulevai Bella du sol, Carlisle la cala contre mon torse et nous filâmes vers la villa.

xxx

(BPOV)

_Pourquoi avais-je pris cette direction ? _

Rosalie m'avait demandé de fuir. Sa phrase m'électrisa… « Sauve-toi ! ». La même que lorsque j'ai pu fuir de la cave de Nick. « Sauve-toi ! » La phrase de ma renaissance...

Je bondis sur mes pieds et m'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la forêt. Je m'écorchai les joues en passant dans les branches mais la peur prenait le dessus sur cette douleur éphémère. Mes jambes me donnaient l'impression de prendre leurs propres décisions. Je courrais comme une dératée, sans réfléchir, droit devant moi, évitant les arbres comme je pouvais, plongeant dans la pénombre nocturne et lugubre de la forêt en cette nuit de janvier. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et une douleur telle une violente décharge électrique traversa ma cage thoracique et me stoppa net dans ma course. Je me pliai en deux sous la violence de ce choc mais repris suffisamment mes esprits pour me traîner jusqu'à un fourré sous lequel je me tapis, tel un animal terrorisé face à un chasseur.

Aux aguets, je retenais un maximum ma respiration, espérant vainement tromper l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Nick. Désespérant réflexe de survie humain commandé par mon cerveau alors qu'il est évident qu'un vampire me repérera même si je calmais les battements de mon cœur…

Je me roulai en boule, me faisant la plus petite possible sous ce fourré, retins mon souffle pour le réguler un peu.

_Dans quelques minutes, je repartirai à la villa._ pensai-je lorsqu'une seconde douleur, encore plus forte que la première me transperça le cœur, coupant ma respiration, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'aperçus une ombre devant moi, de l'autre côté du buisson. Des chaussures ! Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un homme s'agenouilla et me tendit une main blanche. Edward ! Edward était venu me chercher !

-Bella, mon ange, ne crains rien. me dit-il d'une voix douce.

Tétanisée, encore un peu groggy par la douleur qui avait irradié ma poitrine, je ne bougeais pas. Je fixais cette main blanche, que je savais douce et fraiche, mais étais incapable du moindre mouvement.

Je fus sortie du buisson en un éclair. Carlisle ! Edward et mon père étaient venus à ma recherche ! Instinctivement, je me blottis contre Edward et respirai son odeur, le nez dans son cou. J'étais sauvée…

-Respire Bella, tu ne crains rien, dit mon père tout en m'auscultant rapidement. As-tu mal quelque part ?

-Mon cœur…j'ai mal..., répondis-je dans un souffle, portant la main sur ma poitrine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en occuper, Bella. Rentrons à la maison. me rassura-t-il.

Installée dans les bras d'Edward, je fermai les yeux et sentis le vent froid cinglant contre mes joues blessées. Nous courrions. Mes coupures me brûlaient.

Les voix d'Emmett et Jasper me parvinrent lorsqu'Edward stoppa sa course qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Nous devions être dans le jardin et Edward marchait à présent. Carlisle les rassura quant à mon état mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je sentis une vague de chaleur me submerger lorsqu'Alice ouvrit la porte de la cuisine en criant.

-Bella ! Qu'as-tu ? Bella !

-Du calme Alice ! Bella est terrorisée, arrête de crier. lui dit mon père. Edward, installe-la dans ta chambre, je vais chercher mon matériel.

Edward me déposa sur le lit la seconde suivante et s'installa tout près de moi. Depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé, il n'avait pas arrêté d'embrasser mes tempes et de me murmurer des paroles apaisantes. Je le sentais inquiet.

Carlisle s'installa au bord du lit et promena ses mains fraîches sur mon corps afin de m'ausculter plus complètement.

-Bella, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. demanda-t-il.

Je rassemblai mes forces et ouvris les yeux doucement. Edward et Carlisle se tenaient tout près de moi, Esmée était debout au bout de mon lit et mes frères et sœurs se tenaient à la porte de la chambre. J'esquissai un sourire à leur attention.

-Très bien Bella. As-tu mal ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, portant une main sur mon cœur. Mon père comprit tout de suite et attrapa sa mallette.

-Je vais te poser quelques électrodes pour vérifier ton cœur, çà ne prendra que quelques minutes. Ne t'en fais pas, Bella.

Edward se recula pour laisser la place mais je le retins par la main.

-Je reviens ma belle, dit-il en embrassant ma main puis il sortit, suivi par Emmett, Rosalie et Alice.

Jasper s'était assis aux cotés d'Esmée, une main sur son épaule, assise au bout de mon lit, me tournant le dos. _Pourquoi Jasper n'avait-il pas suivi Alice avec les autres ?_ Il devait être resté pour m'aider de son don…mais je ne sentais pas du tout l'action de Jasper sur moi ! Et cette main sur l'épaule d'Esmée…il l'aidait ! C'était pour Esmée qu'il était resté ! Esmée avait peur ! Esmée…une mère pour tous…ma mère…

_maman_…

-maman…avais-je dis doucement, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la chambre, brièvement ponctué des bips sonores de l'électro surveillé par Carlisle.

Esmée s'était retournée, le visage triste. Je tendis une main vers elle, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Elle leva des yeux inquiets sur Carlisle qui lui sourit.

-maman. redis-je, juste un peu plus fort.

Elle se leva et me rejoint. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et attrapai sa main.

-Bella, ma chérie…commença-t-elle tout doucement, des sanglots dans la voix.

Malgré la perte de son humanité, ma mère gardait toujours cette faculté à laisser transparaître ses émotions dans sa voix.

-Maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je la tenais dans mes bras comme je le pouvais, embrassant sa joue blanche et fraîche. Carlisle s'approcha de nous et, après avoir enlevé les électrodes, nous prit dans ses bras lui aussi. Jasper, debout, me fit un clin d'œil et me sourit, tristement.

-Maman, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais très bien que mon cœur va lâcher. ajoutai-je.

Carlisle se redressa, Jasper me fixa mais je baissai les yeux sur les genoux d'Esmée, ne voulant pas perdre mes moyens.

-Bella, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Carlisle

-Papa, je sais que cette douleur n'est pas normale. Et quand je me suis enfuie tout à l'heure alors que Rosalie me protégeait, j'ai cru que…

-Oh Bella ! je suis désolée ! s'écria Rose qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, suivie d'Emmett. Je n'ai pas rempli mon rôle, tu ne devrais pas…

-Arrête Rose. Tu m'as protégée de Nick. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. la coupai-je, tendant mon autre main vers elle.

Emmett la poussa vers moi d'un petit coup d'épaule et la déesse blonde s'installa sur le lit à mes côtés, prenant ma main.

Rosalie était restée la plus réservée de mes frères et sœurs. Depuis Noël cependant, nos relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Consolant ma sœur et ma mère, j'embrassai les cheveux de cette dernière avant de leur dire doucement :

-C'est juste mon cœur qui ne veut plus de moi.

xxx

(EPOV)

J'avais déposé Bella sur notre lit, installé par Emmett dans ma chambre depuis Noël, et Carlisle nous avait rejoints dans la seconde. J'étais inquiet.

Bella avait fermé les yeux depuis que nous l'avions retrouvée dans la forêt et toute la famille avait perçu les battements faibles et désordonnés de son cœur.

Pendant que Carlisle l'auscultait prudemment, je ne cessais de l'embrasser, son front, ses cheveux, ses tempes, sa main. J'avais la sensation que j'allais la perdre.

Que devais-je faire ? Bella est toute ma vie. Avant qu'elle ne débarque dans nos vies, j'étais toujours resté seul. Quelques heures auparavant, j'étais presque prêt à la transformer, comme elle le souhaitait. Mais là, alors que Carlisle allait essayer de maintenir son cœur en vie, j'étais anéanti. Je ne me sentais pas capable de la transformer immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir encore plus qu'elle ne souffrait actuellement. La brûlure intense de ma transformation me hantait encore parfois. Le feu qui irradie le corps pendant des jours, les cris…Bella avait déjà trop souffert au long de sa vie. Mais elle nous avait demandé de la transformer. Elle avait enfin sa famille et ne voulait plus nous quitter, jamais…

_-Edward. _

La voix mentale de mon père me sortit de mes pensées. Mon père me parlait silencieusement.

_-Edward. Son cœur est très faible. Trop faible. Je ne pourrais pas faire de miracle. Tu me comprends ?_

J'hochai la tête légèrement, fixant ses pupilles dorées qui avaient perdu leur éclat, remplacé par la tristesse. Isabella avait transformé ma vie mais elle avait également transformé celle de toute ma famille.

_-Je vais faire ce que je peux mais il va falloir faire un choix Edward._

Combien ? Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Combien de temps me restait-il à ses côtés ?

Mes yeux interrogèrent mon père.

-_Avec des perfusions, quelques jours…_

Même silencieuse, la voix de mon père s'éteignit, comme étranglée par la tristesse. Esmée nous avait rejoints, debout, au bout du lit, tendue et inquiète. Les autres avaient à peine osé entrer dans la chambre.

-Bella, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi. demanda mon père en serrant les doigts fins d'Isabella, posés sur l'édredon.

Bella ouvrit difficilement les yeux, retenant une grimace de douleur, et tenta malgré tout de nous sourire. Ses traits tirés et son visage blafard nous faisaient tous souffrir. Carlisle garda tant bien que mal le masque du médecin rassurant en lui souriant. Il s'y était exercé depuis tant d'années. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que cela touchait l'un de ses proches, le masque s'effritait un peu.

-Très bien Bella. As-tu mal ?

Je me tendis lorsque ma belle porta la main à sa poitrine. Mon père plongea la main dans sa mallette et en sortit un électro portatif tout en me parlant.

_-Edward, il va falloir prendre une décision. Elle souffre. _

Je savais que Bella souffrait et cela me torturait.

_Que devais-je faire ? Avais-je le droit de lui imposer cette vie de vampire ? Cette vie de monstre ?_ Je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son âme. Mais je souhaitais plus que tout la conserver près de moi pour l'éternité.

_-Edward, tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser souffrir comme cela, elle a déjà choisi et tu le sais._ pensa Alice, plus fort que les autres.

Je les entendais tous. Ils étaient tous inquiets et souffraient de voir Bella ainsi.

Carlisle posa rapidement des électrodes sur la poitrine de Bella et la machine se mit à bipper. Pour ne pas la paniquer, il mit le son au minimum. Rosalie et Emmett hurlaient dans ma tête, Jasper tentait de nous envoyer à tous un peu de réconfort mais une voix passa par-dessus le brouhaha des émotions criées par les autres, celle d'Esmée.

_-Isabella…Je vais te perdre…Je vais perdre mon enfant…je vais encore perdre mon enfant…_

Esmée. Ma mère. Notre mère. La voix d'une mère qui allait devoir enterrer son enfant. Encore.

_-Edward, je vais faire ce qu'il faut mais ne tarde pas trop. _me prévint mon père_._

Je devais parler avec les autres.

Je lançai un regard à mes frères et sœurs, restés en arrière à la porte de ma chambre et me levai. Bella serra plus fort mes doigts, agrippée désespérément à moi. Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur sa main.

-Je reviens ma belle.

-_Vas-y, je reste ici. Esmée a besoin de moi. Alice m'expliquera._ pensa Jasper à mon intention lorsqu'il croisât mon regard.

Je descendis à la cuisine, suivi par Emmett, Rosalie et Alice.

-Edward, Bella va mourir, dit durement Alice.

-Je sais, Carlisle me l'a dit. Je ne veux pas lui imposer cette vie.

-Arrête Edward, me coupa sèchement Emmett. Bella a déjà choisi. Où est le problème ? Il n'y en a pas.

-J'ai peur de ne pas savoir…

-Edward, ne prend pas ce prétexte ! renchérit Rose, visiblement malheureuse.

-Edward, Bella a déjà choisi, et Carlisle peut très bien le faire, reprit Emmett.

C'est vrai. Bella avait choisi. Elle ne redoutait pas notre statut. Elle avait même clairement exposé sa volonté de devenir l'une des nôtres. Et puis, elle m'avait choisi. Elle avait accepté de devenir ma femme. Mon choix ne me concernait plus, il aurait des retentissements sur toute ma famille…

-Edward, ne laisse pas mourir ma petite sœur, chuchota Emmett, des sanglots dans la voix.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans cet état. Il serait probablement dévasté par la disparition de Bella. Ils le seraient tous. Je perdrai ma famille. Je perdrai ma vie, mon unique amour…Et moi, j'en mourrais…

-Alice, interpellai-je ma sœur. Quand ?

-Si tu ne te décides pas, Bella nous quittera d'ici la fin de la semaine. répondit ma sœur, d'une voix froide, implacable.

-C'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus attentive…Rosalie étouffa un sanglot. Emmett l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

Je fermai les yeux. Les images de mes moments avec Bella apparurent. Notre première rencontre dans le dressing de Rose. Ma première nuit à l'observer. La première fois qu'elle prit ma main. Son regard quand elle découvrit l'océan. Notre baiser quand elle accepta de devenir ma femme. Son sourire lorsque je lui passai ma bague à son doigt. _Non ! J'ai trop besoin d'elle !_

-J'ai trop besoin de Bella. leur dis-je tout bas. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Alice et Emmett sourirent.

-Alice, je vais avoir besoin de toi et ton don.

-Tout ce que tu veux Edward. répondit Alice, serrant ma main.

Je pris Alice dans mes bras et Emmett nous rejoint. Rosalie, le visage triste, resta en retrait.

-Tout se passera bien Edward, ajouta mon frère.

Je ne connaissais plus Emmett. Depuis l'arrivée de Bella, j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir mon frère. Pourtant plus jeune que moi, il jouait aujourd'hui le rôle du grand frère.

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine. Nous écoutions les bruits provenant de ma chambre et je lisais leurs pensées à haute voix pour mon frère et mes sœurs.

-Jasper aide Esmée en ce moment. Elle est totalement anéantie par l'état de Bella. Elle redoute de la perdre, de perdre son enfant. Carlisle est soucieux lui aussi, mais il se dit qu'il doit le cacher à Esmée et Bella. leur dis-je.

Alice hocha la tête.

-Maman souffre. Et Bella ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers l'esprit de Jasper, le plus parlant en ce moment, si je puis dire, et en restai étonné.

-Étrangement, Jasper semble la ressentir sereine et confiante. soufflai-je.

-Bella est définitivement bizarre, nous dit Emmett en souriant.

Nous entendions la voix faible de Bella à l'étage.

-Maman, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais très bien que mon cœur va lâcher.

-Bella, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? lui demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce.

-Papa, je sais que cette douleur n'est pas normale. Et quand je me suis enfuie tout à l'heure alors que Rosalie me protégeait, j'ai cru que…

Bella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et nous n'eûmes pas le temps de voir disparaitre Rosalie vers l'étage. Emmett la suivit dans ma chambre.

-Oh Bella ! Je suis désolée ! s'écria Rose. Je n'ai pas rempli mon rôle, tu ne devrais pas…

-Arrête Rose. Tu m'as protégée de Nick. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. lui répondit Bella.

Un silence se fit à l'étage. Alice et moi grimpâmes les escaliers pour découvrir Rose et Esmée installées sur le lit, près de Bella, cette dernière les consolant doucement.

-_Edward, elle est faible, _me dit Carlisle, le visage grave_. As-tu pris ta décision ?_

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

-_Bella est calme Edward, ne t'en fais pas. Je me fais plus de souci pour Esmée_, pensa Jasper à mon intention.

-C'est juste mon cœur qui ne veut plus de moi. dit calmement Bella, en embrassant les cheveux d'Esmée, brisant le lourd silence qui régnait à l'étage.

Bella savait qu'elle allait mourir et elle faisait tout pour ne pas attrister notre famille. Elle avait souffert toute sa vie durant, seule, et malgré tout cela, c'était elle aujourd'hui qui essayait d'alléger la peine de notre famille.

Rosalie se leva pour retrouver les bras de son mari et je pris sa place aux côtés de ma belle, passant mon bras sur ses épaules. Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse, ne lâchant pas Esmée. Son cœur battait faiblement mais un peu plus régulièrement. Jasper sortit discrètement de la chambre, ne supportant plus la douleur ressentie par toute la famille. Alice le suivit rapidement, tout comme Emmett et Rose. Je comprenais leur peine et leur besoin de sortir de la pièce. Et puis je savais qu'ils nous entendraient tout de même.

-Papa ? Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? osa Bella doucement.


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais un petit bug m'envoie à chaque fois sur une page d'erreur lorsque je veux vous répondre individuellement. Donc je vous réponds ici. Toutes vos remarques se recoupent alors: MERCI pour vos commentaires. Je suis ravie que mes mots vous plaisent.J'essaie de vous étonner avec quelques rebondissements qui, à mon avis, enrichissent mon histoire et lui évitent d'être simpliste et fade.<strong>_

_**Je devais poster ce nouveau chapitre hier mais impossible de télécharger mon texte...****voilà un moment assez délicat à écrire, préparez vos mouchoirs ! lol**_

_** Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

-Papa, combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Carlisle regarda Bella puis posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Je peux t'aider à ne plus avoir mal…

-Papa…Je sais que je vais mourir…Combien ?

-Tout au plus une semaine, ma chérie. Je suis désolé. souffla-t-il, sa voix s'étranglant dans un sanglot.

-_Edward, sache que si tu ne te décides pas, je le ferai. Elle fait partie de notre famille_. m'indiqua Carlisle.

-J'ai pris ma décision papa. Les autres nous attendent dans le salon. lui répondis-je de manière à ce que Bella ne nous entende pas.

A ces mots, Esmée releva doucement la tête, une lueur d'espoir s'était rallumée dans ses yeux.

-Tu dois te reposer un peu Bella, reprit mon père. Je vais t'injecter ce qu'il faut pour que tu n'aies pas mal, tu te réveilleras dans quelques heures.

-Attend papa, dit-elle. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant.

Carlisle retint la seringue en regardant Bella.

-Je sais que je vais mourir. Vous connaissez mon choix de vous rejoindre. Mais…

-Mon amour, ne t'en…

-Non Edward. J'ai fait mon choix. Tout comme j'ai choisi de t'épouser. Mais je ne peux pas vous obliger à accepter ma décision…

-Bella…

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Sachez que je ne vous en voudrais pas. J'ai eu grâce à vous la chance de trouver une famille aimante et de vivre normalement pendant ces derniers mois. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de cela.

Bella s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Puis elle posa son regard chocolat sur moi. Elle semblait calme et sereine. Je pus lire tout son amour pour moi, tout son amour pour nous.

-Edward, j'ai choisi de devenir ta femme, mais malheureusement, je n'en aurais pas le temps…

-Non Bella ! répliquai-je avant d'être interrompu mentalement par mon père.

-_Edward, nous lui dirons quand nous aurons tout régler. Elle ne supportera pas le moindre stress_.

Je dus me taire.

-Maman, papa…merci. dit-elle tout bas. Je t'aime Edward. ajouta-t-elle avant de s'endormir sous les effets du calmant que Carlisle injecta, voyant qu'elle faiblissait.

Nous quittâmes la chambre en silence. Esmée veilla à laisser une veilleuse allumée au cas où Bella se réveillerait.

xxx

(BPOV)

Un ruissellement me réveilla. J'avais dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve, ce qui m'étonnait, vus les évènements de la veille. Il ne faisait plus nuit noire. L'aube caressait doucement la cime des arbres mais les nuages lourds l'empêchaient d'inonder la forêt d'une lueur bienveillante. La pluie glissait sur les baies vitrées. J'ai toujours été sensible au bruit de l'eau. Que ce soit le chant de la pluie ou le bruit de la mer, elle me réconfortait toujours. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'étais seule, dans la chambre d'Edward. Une veilleuse avait été installée. _Ce ne peut être qu'Esmée_…Je remerciai en pensée ma mère de ce petit geste qui me prouvait encore une fois son réel attachement envers moi. Un léger bruit me parvint. Ils devaient être au rez-de-chaussée en train de discuter.

Le vent sifflait maintenant et faisait danser les ombres des arbres sur les murs blancs de la chambre. Je refermais les yeux. La veille, j'avais vu leurs visages parfaits malheureux. J'avais vu le visage d'Edward déchiré par ma demande. Il m'aimait mais refusait de me voir devenir comme lui. Il refusait que je souffre. Quelle douleur pouvait-être plus vive que celle que je ressentais dans ma poitrine depuis que mon cœur s'essoufflait ?

Mais je connaissais la douleur. J'avais toujours vécu avec elle, inséparable compagne depuis le tragique accident qui m'avait laissée orpheline et abandonnée dans ce monde inhumain. Les séparations, les rejets, les deuils…vivre avec la douleur au quotidien pendant 17 longues années. Oui, je savais ce qu'était la souffrance. Aussi, je ne pouvais l'infliger à Edward, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

Durant ces quelques semaines, j'avais pu vivre ce que la vie m'avait toujours refusé. J'avais trouvé une famille. J'avais trouvé auprès d'eux l'amour, la sécurité, la joie. J'avais trouvé des frères et sœurs pour me dorloter. Et j'avais trouvé Edward. Edward. Mon seul et unique amour. Mon phare dans la nuit. Et si tout devait s'arrêter aujourd'hui, je n'aurais aucun regret…

Bien entendu, j'aurais souhaité épouser Edward, mon prince charmant, le jour de mes 18 ans, le jour de ma liberté retrouvée, remonter l'allée dans une longue robe blanche au bras de Carlisle, danser avec Emmett et Jasper…

et puis, je devais dire adieu à mes parents…comment faire ? _comment dire adieu à des fantômes ?_

La pluie redoublait d'intensité sur les vitres. L'eau ondulait et roulait sur le verre. L'eau…L'océan ! C'est le seul endroit où je pouvais encore les ressentir…L'océan…

J'ouvris les yeux précipitamment et m'assis dans mon lit. Prise d'un léger vertige, je fermai les yeux deux secondes. Me mettant prudemment debout, j'avançai, doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus rapidement, dans la chambre. Mon cœur et mon corps semblaient m'écouter. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes sur le palier. Ils discutaient toujours. Une main sur la rambarde en fer forgé savamment travaillé, je descendis l'escalier. Arrivée en son milieu, je les découvris, assis dans les canapés du salon, un feu flambait dans la cheminée. Leurs sept visages divins se tournèrent sur moi. Edward et Carlisle se levèrent.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas être debout, me morigéna mon père.

-Je vais te raccompagner…ajouta Edward.

-Non, dis-je un peu plus fort, en descendant plus rapidement les dernières marches.

Légèrement chancelante suite à l'effort que venait de subir mon corps, je me rattrapai au bras d'Edward venu à ma rencontre et me dirigeai vers le canapé alors qu'il avait glissé son bras sur ma taille pour m'aider.

-Non, Edward, continuai-je en me perdant dans ses yeux. Je veux rester ici, avec ma famille.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Bella ? demanda Jasper, brisant ma connexion avec Edward.

-Rien, bredouillai-je, gênée que Jasper ait pu ressentir la vague de nostalgie qui me submergeait depuis mon réveil.

-Bella…dit doucement Edward en attrapant mon menton, qui commençait à trembler, pour que je lève les yeux sur lui.

Je sentais un sanglot monter au fond de ma gorge.

-Bella, dis-moi, me redit doucement Edward, ses yeux si étincelants me liquéfiant instantanément.

-Je voudrais…revoir l'océan…, dis-je dans un souffle, les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux. Je ne veux pas mourir ici.

Je me sentis alors écrasée contre le torse glacé de mon fiancé. Son parfum me rassurait.

xxx

(EPOV)

Les calmants avaient agi rapidement et Bella dormait paisiblement maintenant. Nous venions de nous installer dans le salon.

-Edward, que veux-tu faire ? demanda sans attendre Carlisle

-Je voulais la laisser profiter de son anniversaire, profiter un peu de sa liberté retrouvée, puis nous marier. Je voulais que Bella vive tout cela avec son cœur d'humaine. Mais, nous n'avons plus le temps…elle n'a plus le temps…dis-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Ma famille avait compris que j'avais choisi. L'espoir revint dans leurs prunelles dorées.

-Papa, pourras-tu…

-Non, Edward, tu en es capable. Tu le feras. Pour elle. répondit-il.

Je pouvais percevoir toute la confiance que ma famille avait pour moi.

_Je la transformerai. _J'avais enfin pris ma décision.

Alice avait alors eu une vision, longue, très longue, qui la laissa fatiguée mais confiante.

Esmée avait repris espoir. Jasper n'utilisait plus son don sur nous, le calme étant revenu dans nos esprits. J'avais besoin de faire le point. Je ne voulais plus penser au fait que j'allais la tuer. Certes pour qu'elle renaisse, mais la culpabilité…

Alors je me dirigeai vers mon piano. Mon père et mes frères préparaient nos prochaines semaines qui s'avéreraient plus délicates avec la transformation de Bella en nouveau-né pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie exposaient déjà à Esmée leurs idées pour le mariage que nous organiserons dès que Bella se contrôlera. Je souris à cette perspective et posai mes doigts sur les touches ivoires.

La pluie s'était invitée peu après minuit. J'avais quitté mon piano lorsque Carlisle alla rapidement ausculter Bella, aux environs de trois heures. Isabella dormait profondément, le visage détendu, sans signe de souffrance, et son cœur avait repris un battement régulier mais faiblissait. Mon père attrapa une seringue et en injecta le contenu dans le bras de Bella qui ne se réveilla même pas. Nous regagnâmes le salon.

-Comment va Bella ? questionna aussitôt Esmée. Réflexe maternel. Je m'étonnai même qu'elle résiste à la tentation d'aller veiller Bella, assise sur le bord du lit.

Carlisle serra sa femme dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Elle dort paisiblement.

-Edward, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour la transformer maintenant ? demanda alors Emmett.

Je ne dis rien et avant que Carlisle n'ait le temps de répondre, Alice intervint :

-Non, je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois que Bella veut encore faire une chose avant sa transformation. C'est encore assez flou.

Je vis tout de suite l'image de l'océan danser dans mon esprit.

-L'océan… susurrai-je, pour moi-même.

Ma famille l'avait entendu mais se tut.

-_Si c'est ce que Bella veut, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour l'emmener humaine au cottage_. réfléchit Carlisle.

-Bella adore l'océan mais n'est-ce pas dangereux dans son état, papa ? demanda Emmett.

-Emmett, tu connais Bella. Elle taira sa douleur pour y aller. lui répondit Rosalie.

Ma sœur n'avait pas tort. Toute sa vie, elle avait supporté la douleur pour arriver un jour à son objectif. Et hier encore, elle était passée au dessus pour s'enfuir devant Nick puis nous rassurer.

- Bella est réveillée, je perçois de nouveau ses émotions. Face à la nostalgie que je ressens en ce moment, elle veut y aller... intervint Jasper, son don en alerte.

- pour dire adieu à ses parents. Le coupai-je.

Ma famille me regarda, silencieuse, et Carlisle reprit Esmée dans ses bras.

-Ne bougeons pas pour le moment, laissons-la faire. conseilla Carlisle.

Au bout de longues minutes, nous perçûmes les pas, d'abord hésitants puis plus assurés, de Bella dans ma chambre, ou plutôt notre chambre. Nous discutions des matchs de baseball pour donner le change. Elle arriva doucement en haut de l'escalier et commença à descendre les marches une à une, prudente.

-_Son cœur bat un peu vite mais rien d'alarmant. Évitons juste qu'elle ne se fatigue_. me dit mentalement mon père en se levant. Je l'imitai.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas être debout, commenta mon père.

-Je vais te raccompagner…ajoutai-je.

-Non, dit Bella d'un ton décidé, en descendant un peu plus vite les dernières marches.

J'allai à sa rencontre et elle s'appuya sur mon bras pour reprendre son souffle et calmer un peu son cœur. Je glissai mon bras sur sa taille fine pour la soutenir mais elle prolongea son mouvement en direction du canapé où était encore assise Esmée et d'où Carlisle s'était levé.

-Non, Edward, continua-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Je veux rester ici, avec ma famille.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Bella ? demanda Jasper, disant tout haut ce que j'essayais de comprendre dans l'abîme des yeux chocolats de Bella.

-Rien, bredouilla-t-elle, ses joues rougissant un peu.

Je savais grâce à Jasper que quelque chose n'allait pas et Bella ne me le dirait pas ouvertement. Elle avait du mal à livrer ses émotions.

Carlisle nous avait expliqué, quelques jours après son apparition chez nous, que c'était une sorte de rempart pour Isabella. Les seules personnes à qui elle avait pu se confier tout au long de sa vie étaient sorties de sa vie dans des circonstances difficiles : ses parents, ses deux amis, son espoir d'une nouvelle famille lorsqu'elle partit vivre avec Laura et Nick,…Alors, ne souhaitant plus se sentir trahie et abandonnée, elle se fermait et subissait plutôt que se confier et donc se reposer sur quelqu'un.

Ce trait disparaissait depuis son entrée dans notre famille, à notre grande joie et au soulagement de notre père.

Alors, aujourd'hui encore, elle allait se taire et prendre sur elle pour ne pas nous voir souffrir et ne pas souffrir elle-même. _Je m'étais promis de ne plus utiliser mon don sur elle…_

Je plaçai délicatement un doigt sous son menton qui commençait à trembler et lui fis lever les yeux vers mon visage. Alors, j'attrapai son regard.

-Bella…

-_Edward, elle a peur de nous dire quelque chose_. pensa Jasper à mon attention.

Son corps commençait à trembler, comme si elle allait pleurer.

-Bella, lui redis-je doucement, renforçant mon emprise.

-Je voudrais…revoir l'océan…souffla-t-elle, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Je ne veux pas mourir ici.

Je la serrai contre moi, son souffle caressant ma poitrine.

-Bella, tu devrais t'allonger. suggéra Carlisle.

Lisant sur le visage de Bella, tout comme nous tous, une tristesse profonde, il s'empressa d'ajouter en lui souriant :

-Installe-toi ici avec nous, tu y seras mieux.

Je lui laissai quelques secondes et l'aidai à s'installer sur le canapé. Elle s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les jambes d'Esmée, qui se mit aussitôt à lui caresser les cheveux, ce qui calmât ma belle. Carlisle se rassit près de sa femme et posa lui aussi une main sur les cheveux de Bella. Je m'assis alors au pied du canapé, à hauteur du visage de Bella et inclinai ma tête jusqu'à toucher son front. Elle sourit et plaça sa main sur ma joue.

-Nous irons au cottage, lui dis-je tout bas.

-Le temps de régler quelques petites choses à l'hôpital. Nous partirons cette nuit ma chérie. ajouta Esmée.

-Merci…merci à tous…pour tout…

Après un moment, nos parents prétextèrent devoir préparer les bagages pour nous laisser entre frères et sœurs. Je pris la place d'Esmée, Jasper la place de Carlisle, Rosalie s'installa au bout pour masser les pieds d'Isabella. Emmett et Alice s'assirent au sol, tout contre le canapé.

Nous discutions de tout et rien, Emmett racontant les dernières blagues, ce qui faisait rire Bella, Alice et Rosalie parlant des dernières tendances pour cet été. Jasper, à la demande d'Isabella, racontait quelques anecdotes de sa jeunesse dans le sud. Elle semblait apprécier ce point commun avec lui : tous les deux venaient des états du sud.

Carlisle apparut au bas des escaliers, sa sacoche à la main et se faufila entre nous, personne n'ayant envie de bouger de ce cocon fraternel. Bella s'assit docilement, se laissa ausculter mais lorsque notre père sortit une seringue, elle se raidit. Carlisle la regarda, amusé.

-Bella, regarde-moi. Ne lâche pas mes yeux et tu ne sentiras rien. lui dit-il, habitué à ce comportement des humains.

Elle hocha la tête et fixa notre père.

-C'est terminé, Bella ! finit-il, souriant.

Elle ouvrit les bras et le serra contre elle. Carlisle lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je suis ridicule, papa. J'ai peur d'une petite aiguille alors que je vis au milieu de vampires. lança Isabella, avant de rire.

Carlisle recula, sourit et reprit son étreinte.

-_Isabella…si tu savais comme j'ai peur en ce moment…ma fille…_pensait mon père, fermant les yeux et embrassant Bella.

xxx

Nous avions fait la route jusqu'au cottage dans la berline de Carlisle pour que Bella soit la mieux installée possible, suivis par la jeep d'Emmett. Il faisait nuit noire mais la pluie avait enfin cessé. Bella avait lutté pour rester éveillée juste pour entendre l'océan. Et elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres dans la chambre qu'Esmée lui avait préparé, bercée par le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les rochers en contrebas.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, elle avait absolument tenu à sortir prendre l'air. Emmett avait sorti du garage une partie du salon de jardin et l'avait installé sous le patio, à côté d'un brasero, face à la mer. Bella passa toute la journée allongée sur le bain de soleil en teck, emmitouflée dans d'épaisses couvertures de laine. J'étais resté auprès d'elle toute la journée et toute la famille s'était relayée à nos côtés. Nous ne parlions pas. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Jasper passait de temps à autre, histoire de surveiller les émotions de Bella mais elle était sereine.

J'avais pris ma décision. Elle aussi.

Mais quand ? Quand lui annoncer que j'acceptai son choix? Quand choisir le bon moment ?

Bella ne semblait plus souffrir de son cœur affaibli pour le moment. Et la douleur lorsque le venin pénètre est tellement intense…_Elle souffrira_…

En début de soirée, après avoir mangé un peu, Bella s'allongea dans le canapé, entourée de nos sœurs et d'Esmée, se laissant dorloter. Jasper ne ressentait rien de préoccupant et nous suivions tous son rythme d'humaine. La stéréo diffusait des œuvres au piano de Debussy, les préférées de ma belle.

-Merci…souffla Bella.

-Merci de quoi Bellissima ? rétorqua Emmett.

-Merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Mais c'est normal ma chérie, reprit Esmée, repoussant une mèche de cheveux du front de Bella, allongée, la tête sur les jambes de notre mère.

-Maintenant, je peux partir tranquille…ajouta Bella dans un souffle.

Et soudain, la musique de son cœur s'emballa.


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**Et voilà ce que vous attendiez: la transformation. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

J'étais assise au milieu d'une clairière fleurie. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et réchauffait mon visage. Nous devions être en été. La brise légère faisait voleter doucement les feuilles des arbres. Les herbes étaient hautes, d'un vert tendre. Des fleurs sauvages poussaient çà et là, créant un désordre coloré dans cette immensité de verdure reposante.

Puis le froid. Glacial. La clairière disparut. Les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent, tenaces et oppressantes.

De violents spasmes me secouaient. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Puis la brûlure. Tout d'abord au niveau de ma clavicule puis rapidement dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais ressentir chaque veine, chaque artère de mon corps s'embraser. Mes muscles se tétanisèrent et j'eus soudainement l'impression de peser une tonne. Mes poumons irradiaient. Je voulus respirer mais l'air irrita ma gorge. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière vint s'enfoncer dans mon crâne telle une épée.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette douleur ?

Je sombrai dans le désespoir lorsque je sentis une main glacée frôler mon poignet droit. Ce toucher si caractéristique…et cette voix au loin…Edward !

Mon esprit se remit en marche, la soirée défila devant mes yeux. Je mourrai…Mais cette douleur ? cette brûlure ? Carlisle m'avait parlé de brûlure…la brûlure du venin…_La transformation_ ! Alors, il l'avait fait !

J'allais rester avec eux ! J'allais rester avec ma famille ! J'allais vivre l'éternité avec Edward ! J'allais l'épouser et devenir sa femme...Mme Edward Cullen !

Le bonheur qui emplit mon esprit à cet instant estompa de brèves secondes l'incommensurable douleur qui irradiait mon corps tout entier.

_Alors, il me suffisait d'être positive pour éviter la souffrance_...

Aussi, je concentrai toute mon énergie à me rappeler de tous ces moments heureux de mon existence. Et bientôt, la douleur faiblit. D'abord quasi imperceptiblement, puis je sentis à nouveau mes dernières phalanges. L'incendie courrait dans mon corps par vagues mais il me semblait qu'elles faiblissaient, tout doucement. Je me rêvais dans l'eau, en sirène, comme lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat et que je voulais m'évader de cet environnement triste et sombre. Bientôt, la douleur disparut de mes mains et de mes pieds. On caressa mon poignet, doucement, puis un murmure.

-Tout se passe normalement Edward, ne t'en fais pas. Va rassurer ta mère.

Un léger déplacement d'air frais me fit comprendre qu'Edward était sorti de la pièce. Puis, de nouveau, ces doigts frais sur ma main. Carlisle. _Papa_. Je répondis à la caresse par un léger mouvement des doigts.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je suis là. Ce sera bientôt terminé. sussurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je bougeai de nouveau mes doigts pour lui indiquer que je l'avais entendu et me re-concentrai sur des images positives pour contrer la douleur, toujours présente. Les yeux clos, évitant les mouvements, je perçus la lueur des rayons du soleil à travers mes paupières fermées, puis leur déclin. Il devait faire nuit maintenant. J'entendais le chant des vagues qui se fracassaient sur les rochers tout proches et la pluie battre contre la fenêtre. Une tempête devait souffler dehors. Après un long moment, je retrouvais mes bras et mes jambes. L'incendie semblait vouloir se contenir dans mon thorax et ma gorge.

Une légère caresse sur mon poignet me ramena à la réalité et j'attrapai la main qui me touchait.

-Excuse-moi Bella.

_Edward. Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? Que s'était-il passé pendant ces longues heures ? Nick avait du nous retrouver…et leur faire du mal…ou bien il regrette de m'avoir choisie..._

Une voix retentit dans la pièce.

-Edward, arrête de culpabiliser, tu la rends nerveuse et elle brouille mes pouvoirs et ceux de Jasper !

_Alice_. Alice était là. Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi et elle posa sa main fraîche sur mon bras.

-Tu es magnifique Bella. chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Rassurée, je me concentrai de nouveau sur mon cœur, seul lieu où les flammes m'embrasaient toujours.

La pluie s'était arrêtée et je sentis un léger rayon de soleil sur ma joue. Une mouette sifflait non loin de là. J'entendais le vent dans les arbres et le clapotis de l'écume sur les galets qui roulaient. Un léger bruissement dans la pièce. Puis des odeurs. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Et soudain, mon cœur se mit à palpiter. Fort. Tellement fort que mon dos s'arqua. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. Une douleur lancinante puis plus rien. Plus de douleur. Plus de brûlure. Je retombai à plat. C'était fini.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux. Plus aucune douleur. Plus aucune brûlure._ C'est fini. Il faudrait que j'ouvr…_

Je perçus un mouvement dans le fond de la pièce et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux, bondissant du lit où j'avais subi ce brasier et retombai sur mes pieds, dans une position défensive, faisant face au danger. Je fixai alors l'origine du mouvement qui m'avait alertée et découvris ma famille, sur le seuil de la porte. Emmett et Jasper se tenaient juste devant le groupe, les mains levées, prêts à se battre. _Pourquoi ? Contre qui ?_

Un rayon de soleil se reflétant à cet instant dans l'un des miroirs de la chambre attira mon attention. Et ce que j'y découvris m'ébahit. Une jeune fille brune, les yeux rouges, vêtue d'une simple chemise d'homme, me dévisageait. Je levai une main et elle fit la même chose. _Mais c'est moi !_

Edward fit un pas pour passer devant ses frères et je retrouvai instinctivement ma première position. Fixant tour à tour les membres de ma famille puis Edward, je compris qu'ils craignaient quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'était moi. _Ils avaient peur de moi !_

-Non, n'ayez pas peur de moi, dis-je en tendant la main vers eux.

La voix mélodieuse qui sortit de ma bouche m'enchanta et me fit sourire. Edward décida finalement de quitter le groupe et avança prudemment, lentement, vers moi. Très lentement. Trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me retrouver dans ses bras. Je fis un pas vers lui et il me rejoint, me serrant dans ses bras. Je respirais son odeur si caractéristique, glissant mon nez dans son cou.

-Mais, tu es tiède ! m'exclamai-je en reculant d'un pas, surprise.

Edward me sourit tendrement. Je passai alors mes doigts sur ses lèvres, tièdes et douces comme du velours, frémissantes sous ma caresse. Il leva prudemment sa main qu'il posa délicatement sur ma joue, ses yeux dorés plantés dans les miens. Je ressentais la chaleur de sa paume, posée sur ma joue droite, qui se diffusait le long de ma mâchoire et provoquait de légers frissons dans ma gorge. J'oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait. J'oubliais notre famille. Je n'étais qu'avec Edward. Juste avec l'homme de ma vie. Seulement nous deux. Des retrouvailles telles que celles dont rêvent toutes les jeunes filles un peu fleur bleue. Nos retrouvailles. Prise d'un vif désir de le sentir contre moi, de me sentir rassurée et protégée, je me jetai sur lui, le serrant fermement dans mes bras.

-Bella, s'il te plait, dit-il tout en essayant de se dégager, brisant notre cocon.

Je le libérai aussitôt. _Pourquoi veut-il s'éloigner de moi ? Suis-je si différente ? Je suis pourtant un vampire comme lui, maintenant. Là encore, j'échoue, comme j'ai échoué tout au long de ma vie. Sans doute voudra-t-il que je parte, que…_

Le bruit du moteur d'une moto passant sur la route principale me fit sursauter. Je reposai alors les yeux sur Edward, auprès de qui se tenait maintenant Jasper. Je n'avais perçu aucun de leurs mouvements. Le reste de la famille se tenait toujours près de la porte, Emmett et Carlisle devant ma mère et mes sœurs, les mains levées, prêts à attaquer. Encore une fois, ils avaient peur de moi. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais recroquevillée, les mains levées, tout comme eux, prête à bondir. Je me ressaisis et me redressai, tendant une main vers eux.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je…

Edward attrapa ma main et m'enlaça alors tendrement. Je me laissai alors complètement aller contre son torse et remarquai Emmett qui n'avait pas bougé, debout juste derrière nous, qui me souriait. Je lui tendis une main, qu'il saisit et il m'attira doucement vers lui alors qu'Edward tenait toujours mon autre main dans la sienne.

-Bienvenue petite sœur, murmura-t-il en embrassant doucement mon front.

Carlisle et Jasper s'approchèrent de nous.

-Comment te sens-tu Bella ? As-tu soif ? demanda Carlisle

-Je crois que tout va bien, papa.

-Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il.

Bien entendu, j'en étais sûre ! J'étais toujours capable d'exprimer mes besoins. Une légère pointe de colère surgit. _Il ne me pense pas capable de gérer toute seule_. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'avais toujours fait depuis ma naissance. Gérer seule…

Soudain, je sentis la prise puissante d'Emmett sur mes épaules et celle de Jasper qui retenait mes mains. A cet instant, je me rendis compte que je grognais et croisai les yeux de mon père puis de ma mère, sur la défensive. Je me calmai instantanément, n'ayant qu'une envie : rejoindre Esmée et ses bras maternels qui me réconfortaient lorsque je doutais.

-Désolée, soufflai-je tout bas, honteuse de mon comportement.

-Comment fais-tu Bella ? risqua Jasper. Je sentais de la colère monter en toi et lorsque tu t'es rendue compte que la situation pouvait devenir dangereuse, tu as immédiatement canalisé tes sentiments.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, Jasper. répondis-je tout simplement.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de la part d'un nouveau-né, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Carlisle et Edward.

Je me tournai alors vers le groupe resté à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Maman, suppliai-je, n'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te ferai rien, je te le promets…

Esmée me rejoint en un éclair et me serra sur son cœur, caressant mes cheveux tout en me berçant doucement.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Bienvenue parmi nous. dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue après quelques secondes.

Puis Alice et Rosalie me prirent alors dans leurs bras, sous le regard attentif d'Emmett et Jasper. Alors, je sentis une main se poser délicatement sur mon épaule. Edward. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à mon amour. Je relevai la tête et lui souris avant qu'il ne m'attrape par la taille pour me garder près de lui.

-Bella, nous devrions aller chasser maintenant. proposa Carlisle.

-Rien ne presse papa. Avant, je voudrais juste faire quelque chose. ajoutai-je.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de réagir et courus m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

xxx

(EPOV)

Bella allait ouvrir les yeux. Alice nous avait prévenus de son réveil imminent et nous attendions tous à l'entrée de la pièce, mes frères, mon père et moi, devant les femmes de la famille, ne sachant comment Bella allait réagir. Elle était devenue un nouveau-né et Jasper connaissait les difficultés et les souffrances qu'ils éprouvaient à leur réveil tout comme la force et la violence dont ils pouvaient être emplis face à d'autres vampires. Nous attendions en silence, suivant les consignes de Jasper qui voulait éviter tout incident. La famille communiquerait uniquement par la pensée avec moi et je surveillerai Jasper, anticipant toute réaction.

Le cœur de Bella se mit à palpiter de plus en plus vite puis il s'arrêta net. Son dos s'arqua et elle retomba à plat sur le lit.

-_Ne bouge pas Edward, laisse-lui du temps_. pensa Carlisle à mon attention.

La patience n'était pas le fort d'Emmett, aussi quand celui-ci croisa ses bras contre son torse, Bella sursauta et se mit en position défensive au pied de son lit, légèrement pliée vers l'avant, les mains levées, prête à bondir. Ses yeux cherchaient la source du bruit et lorsque son regard tomba sur notre famille, elle stoppa net tout mouvement. Par réflexe, Emmett et Jasper s'étaient placés en première ligne, les mains levées, pour nous protéger. Je ne bougeais pas, admirant ma belle. Vampire splendide, à la longue chevelure brune ornée de boucles délicates, sa peau diaphane paraissant lisse et douce comme le velours. Un rayon de soleil apparut et se refléta dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, ce qui attira immédiatement le nouveau-né, sur le qui-vive. Bella regarda longuement son reflet dans le miroir puis leva une main qu'elle fit gracieusement tourner.

-_Elle semble calmée. Elle est émerveillée_. m'indiqua Jasper.

Je fis alors un pas vers elle.

-_Non Edward._ réagit instantanément Esmée, inquiète pour moi.

Bella détourna la tête pour nous regarder un par un puis elle finit par moi. Elle était magnifique. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, hormis leur couleur, ils avaient gardé leur caractère expressif humain.

-Non, n'ayez pas peur de moi, dit-elle en tendant la main vers nous.

-_Elle est partagée entre la joie et la crainte de nous faire souffrir_. continuait à décrypter mon frère. _Étonnante, Bella est étonnante_.

-_Fais attention Edward_, pensait Carlisle.

J'avançai vers Bella, doucement, tout doucement et la pris dans mes bras. Elle nicha instinctivement son nez contre mon cou, comme lorsque nous nous installions sur notre lit avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Cet instant était le plus beau de ma vie. Je tenais dans mes bras la femme qui faisait chavirer mon coeur mort. Bella. Ma Bella, en moins fragile.

-Mais, tu es tiède ! s'exclama-t-elle, se détachant de notre étreinte.

Je souris à cette remarque et Isabella passa longuement ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Je posai alors délicatement ma main sur ma joue, mes yeux plantés dans les siens. Seulement nous deux.

-_Fais attention tout de même, frangin_. pensa Emmett.

Jasper ressentit une poussée d'adrénaline de la part de Bella et n'eut pas le temps de me prévenir car Bella me serrait déjà fermement dans mes bras. Comme tout nouveau-né, elle ne sentait ni ne contrôlait sa force. Et quelle force ! Comment imaginer que cette fragile petite humaine pourrait dégager autant de puissance une fois transformée...

-Bella, s'il te plait, dis-je en me dégageant de cette position inconfortable.

Voilà des années que je n'avais plus ressenti cette impuissance face à quelqu'un de physiquement plus fort. Je fixai Bella mais ses prunelles ne brillaient plus. Elle semblait loin, tout comme elle le faisait déjà avant sa transformation.

-_Sa capacité à fermer son esprit est toujours présente_. nota Carlisle.

Jasper tentait de la faire revenir parmi nous, lui envoyant des ondes de calme mais, tout comme lorsqu'elle était humaine, Bella était une muraille quasi infranchissable pour Jasper et moi.

-_Je vais m'y coller Edward, je sais quoi faire maintenant_. pensa Emmett.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, le moteur pétaradant d'une grosse cylindrée; loin sur la nationale, nous rendit service en surprenant l'ouïe surdéveloppée d'Isabella qui sursauta et se mit à gronder. Je n'avais pas bougé, debout à un mètre d'elle, mais Jasper, lui, s'était rapproché de nous, tentant de faire agir son don pour la calmer. Carlisle et Emmett s'étaient replacés devant mes sœurs et Esmée, pour les protéger d'une éventuelle attaque d'Isabella. Mais j'avais la conviction qu'elle n'attaquerait pas. Le bruit disparu, elle tourna la tête vers nous et nous dévisagea longuement.

-_Elle vient de revenir parmi nous_. m'indiqua Jasper. _Je vais tenter de la contrôler un peu_.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je…s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'elle tendait une main vers nous.

Je la saisis et l'enlaçai, faisant passer tout mon amour pour elle dans cette étreinte pour la rassurer. Emmett se déplaça subtilement et vint se placer juste derrière moi. Isabella le remarqua et lui tendit une main sans briser notre étreinte.

Les pensées d'Emmett étaient tellement tendres pour ma belle que je le laissais l'attirer à lui, retenant malgré tout une de ses mains dans la mienne, rien que pour les observer. Jasper ressentait leur bonheur de se retrouver et ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous renvoyer ces ondes pour que nous les partagions.

-Bienvenue petite sœur, murmura-mon frère en embrassant doucement son front.

-Comment te sens-tu Bella ? As-tu soif ? demanda Carlisle qui se rapprochait de nous.

-Je crois que tout va bien, papa.

-Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il.

Bella ne répondit pas et se mit à grogner.

-Attention, elle est en train de s'énerver. nous indiqua Jasper à voix haute cette fois.

Emmett attrapa fermement les épaules de Bella alors que Jasper retint ses mains. Elle cligna des yeux puis fixa Carlisle et Esmée, et se calma instantanément.

-Jasper, tu y es pour quelque chose? questionnai-je.

-Du tout. souffla mon frère, interloqué.

-Désolée. murmura-t-elle, une pointe de honte dans la voix.

-Comment fais-tu Bella ? risqua Jasper. Je sentais de la colère monter en toi et lorsque tu t'es rendue compte que la situation pouvait devenir dangereuse, tu as immédiatement canalisé tes sentiments.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, Jasper. répondit-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de la part d'un nouveau-né, ajouta-t-il à notre attention.

Alors, une petite voix divine s'éleva dans la chambre:

-Maman, n'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te ferai rien, je te le promets…

Bella redevint à cet instant une simple enfant cherchant l'amour et la protection de sa mère et Esmée la rejoint en un éclair la berçant doucement.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Bienvenue parmi nous. dit simplement Esmée en embrassant sa fille.

«_ Ma fille...si tu savais comme je peux t'aimer... _» pensait ma mère à cet instant.

Puis Alice et Rosalie se joignirent à elles et je posai une main légère sur l'épaule de Bella qui me sourit.

-Bella, nous devrions aller chasser maintenant. proposa Carlisle.

-Rien ne presse papa. Avant, je voudrais juste faire quelque chose. ajouta-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma sans que nous ayons eu le temps de réagir.

-Bella est vraiment rapide. remarqua Carlisle.

-Oui, elle battra surement Edward à la course. fanfaronna Emmett.

-Tout comme elle te battra à la lutte, frangin, ne manquai-je pas de répondre.

-Mais comment ne peut-elle pas souffrir de la soif ? questionna alors Jasper, ne comprenant plus la situation.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer **_

_**Un chapitre un peu court en ce début de semaine mais je voulais faire plaisir à mes lecteurs fidèles !**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Au grand étonnement de tous, la soif ne m'était pas insupportable. Bien entendu, je la ressentais, tapissant le fond de ma gorge, s'accentuant encore et encore lorsqu'un animal, et donc une source de sang frais et chaud, passait à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison, mais j'arrivais à en faire abstraction pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Et en ce moment, j'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain du cottage, tentant d'apprivoiser ma nouvelle silhouette dans le miroir.

-Bella, est-ce que çà va ? Tu n'as pas soif ? ne cessaient de me demander les Cullen.

-Arrêtez avec cette question, s'il vous plait. J'ai soif, mais je peux très bien m'en passer pour le moment ! répondis-je sans détourner le regard de mon reflet.

-Mais Bella, que fais-tu dans cette salle de bain ? demanda Edward, une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je ne répondis pas, émerveillée par les traits fins et harmonieux de mon visage. Ma peau, d'un naturel déjà très pale lorsque j'étais humaine, avait pris un beau reflet porcelaine qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ma longue chevelure brune. Mais lorsque j'aperçus mon dos, je ne pus retenir un sifflement.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent plusieurs voix derrière la porte.

Si j'avais encore pu pleurer, je crois que des larmes auraient ruisselé sur mes joues. Bouleversée, je déverrouillai la porte, l'ouvris rapidement en grand et tombai nez à nez avec Edward, Jasper et Alice, surpris par ce mouvement brusque. Sans leur dire un mot, je dévalai l'escalier, appelant Esmée.

Emmett et Rosalie, alertés, se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte menant au patio. En deux bonds, j'entrai dans la cuisine où Esmée et Carlisle étaient installés.

-Maman ! criai-je encore une fois en me blottissant dans les bras d'une Esmée inquiète.

-Bella, qu'as-tu ? demanda Carlisle, qui nous avait rejointes dans la seconde.

Encore une fois, je ne répondis pas et serrai ma mère encore plus fort. Après quelques secondes, elle posa sa main sur ma tête et je levai alors les yeux sur elle.

-Qu'as-tu Bella ? me demanda-t-elle doucement, en chuchotant.

-Mon dos…mes cicatrices ont disparu maman ! répondis-je en ôtant la chemise d'Edward, que je n'avais pas quitté depuis mon réveil, laissant apparaître mon dos, lisse et blanc, vierge de toute marque. Ses marques qui me faisaient honte car preuve de ma misérable condition lorsque j'étais humaine.

-C'est normal Bella, répondit Carlisle, en me souriant, replaçant la chemise sur mes épaules nues.

A cet instant, je m'aperçus que toute la famille était dans la cuisine, autour de moi, proches, et sur leurs gardes. Emmett se tenait maintenant devant Esmée qui éclata alors de rire, suivie par toute la famille.

-Cela te dérange-t-il ma chérie ? dit-elle lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, ouvrant ses bras vers moi.

-Oh non ! Au contraire ! répondis-je en allant me blottir contre ma mère. J'ai l'impression de tout recommencer, d'avoir une deuxième chance…

Esmée ne répondit pas et resserra ses bras autour de moi, caressant mon dos.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout çà, Bella, mais Rose et moi ne pouvons pas te laisser dans cet état. renchérit Alice après une minute. Viens avec nous en haut.

-Non Alice, je préférerais rester ici avec papa et maman. répondis-je sans relever la tête du cou d'Esmée.

Mais je savais que c'était peine perdue avec Alice. Ma diablotine de sœur réussissait toujours.

-Emmett. dit-elle simplement, un large sourire sur son visage.

Je sentis les deux mains puissantes d'Emmett enserrer mes épaules puis il me souleva et me déposa sur son épaule tel un sac. Et je me retrouvai debout, au milieu du dressing de Rosalie, sans avoir eu le temps de me débattre. Alice trépignait de joie. Résignée à mon sort, je les laissais faire, heureuse de faire plaisir à mes sœurs.

xxx

(EPOV)

Bella nous étonnait de plus en plus. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir de la soif et évoluait dans la maison sans aucune réaction vive de nouveau-né. Tel un vampire plus ancien, comme nous, elle réussissait à combattre ses émotions, à prendre le dessus et à agir de manière raisonnée et calme. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que ma belle avait ouvert les yeux sur sa nouvelle condition et, après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat, nous avions déjà relâché la surveillance étroite que nous instaurions à chaque réveil. A l'époque, Rosalie avait été la plus difficile à contenir, de par le calvaire de ses dernières heures et sa mort violente.

Isabella s'était enfermée depuis plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain de l'étage et nous n'entendions aucun bruit. Inquiets, nous avions tenté de lui faire ouvrir la porte, sans résultat. Bien entendu, nous aurions facilement pu briser cette simple porte mais je ne voulais pas la surprendre, de crainte de déclencher une réaction trop vive et de l'apeurer. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sortit en trombe, juste vêtue de ma chemise dévoilant ses longues jambes fines et parfaites, criant « maman », notre instinct de protection envers notre famille réapparut. Bella filait vers la cuisine où nos parents discutaient. Emmett et Rosalie lui emboîtèrent le pas mais lorsque nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, Bella serrait déjà Esmée dans ses bras. Inconsciente de sa force, elle pouvait à tout moment écraser entre ses bras notre mère. Emmett se déplaça instinctivement levant les mains dans un signe d'attaque.

-_Non, laissez-la faire, elle ne se rend pas compte mais n'est pas dangereuse_. me dit ma mère.

Alors, je fis signe à Emmett et il stoppa son geste.

-Qu'as-tu Bella ? chuchota Esmée.

-Mon dos…mes cicatrices ont disparu maman ! répondit-Bella en baissant ma chemise de ses épaules délicates.

-C'est normal Bella, répondit Carlisle, replaçant la chemise de Bella sur ses épaules.

-Cela te dérange-t-il ma chérie ? dit Esmée, ouvrant ses bras vers sa fille.

-Oh non ! Au contraire ! s'empressa de répondre Bella, en allant se blottir dans les bras d'Esmée. J'ai l'impression de tout recommencer, d'avoir une deuxième chance…

Cette phrase finit de me convaincre quant au choix que j'avais fait pour Isabella. Elle avait maintenant la possibilité d'avoir une famille et de vivre sans aucune crainte du lendemain.

Jasper était tendu depuis que Bella avait gagné l'étage, accompagnée de mes sœurs et d'Emmett.

-Jasper, qu'as-tu? lui demandai-je, lisant le trouble dans son esprit.

-Je ne comprends rien Edward. Bella est un nouveau-né. Elle ne devrait pas se comporter ainsi. Ce n'est pas possible...

-Jasper, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne l'avons jamais vu que cela est impossible; intervint doucement Carlisle. Bella est quelqu'un de différent. Nous n'avions jamais croisé d'humain avec son bouclier jusqu'ici et pourtant, elle existe.

-C'est vrai. Mais tout cela est tellement... continua mon frère.

-N'as-tu pas confiance en Bella, Jasper? demandai-je, lisant sa frustration et son inquiétude. Elle a toujours eu une confiance aveugle en nous, elle.

-Non, Edward, ne te m'éprends pas. J'aime Bella comme une sœur et je lui fais confiance. Mais je serais plus rassuré lorsqu'elle aura chassé.

xxx

(BPOV)

-Allons chasser, concédai-je à Carlisle après être sortie de la chambre de Rose, accompagnée d'Alice, qui avaient absolument tenu à m'habiller pour ma « première sortie ». J'avais néanmoins réussi à négocier le port d'un pantalon et de petites ballerines.

Toute la famille s'élança dans les bois, Edward courant à mes côtés, le reste de la famille s'éparpillant autour de nous mais toujours visible en cas de problème. La vitesse était grisante. Mes jambes me semblaient légères comme des plumes et le moindre des mouvements m'était d'une simplicité étonnante. Après quelques kilomètres, mon nez détecta une odeur forte qu'Edward me décrit comme un troupeau de cerfs. Nous fondîmes sur nos proies dans un silence total. Puis, le reste de la famille nous rejoint et nous refîmes le chemin en sens inverse, déviant néanmoins légèrement de notre route pour déboucher au bord d'une falaise donnant sur l'océan. Une falaise totalement sauvage, sans aucune construction visible hormis un vieux phare signalant les récifs dangereux aux navigateurs.

Je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle, respirant toutes les fragrances qui se dégageaient du lieu : le bois, la mousse mais aussi l'iode…Je savais qu'ils avaient voulu me faire plaisir en m'amenant dans cet endroit et ils y avaient réussi.

Prise dans ma rêverie, Emmett s'approcha et me donna un grand coup de coude.

-Alors sœurette ? On fait la course jusqu'au cottage ?

-Emmett… grogna Esmée

-Pari tenu Emmett ! dis-je en souriant puis nous nous élançâmes à travers les arbres.

La course me semblait aisée, je prenais plaisir à allonger mes foulées et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Emmett, je m'aperçus que j'étais devant lui. Je le distançais d'une dizaine de mètres. Cette remarque me fit plaisir et mes jambes accélérèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je distinguais les fragrances du cottage qui n'était plus très loin. _Je vais gagner_. Mes lèvres s'étiraient déjà en un large sourire. J'entendais Emmett qui grognait derrière moi, pestant surement contre ma vitesse. Emmett n'aimait pas perdre et en plus, il allait perdre contre sa nouvelle petite sœur ! _Il faudra que je défie Edward_.

Soudain, une odeur totalement inconnue me parvint au moment où je passai la dernière rangée d'arbres bordant le jardin d'Esmée. Une silhouette se tenait debout au milieu de la pelouse, regardant en ma direction. Instinctivement, un grognement monta dans ma gorge. Je me figeai, les jambes à demi fléchies, prête à bondir pour attaquer l'inconnu. Le bruit des foulées d'Emmett et du reste de ma famille se rapprochait de nous.

_Il va nous attaquer. Je dois les défendre_.

Le vampire inconnu fit un pas puis deux vers moi. Emmett allait passer la barrière protectrice des arbres, suivi de près par les autres.

_Je dois les protéger._

Alors, tout alla vite. Au moment où Emmett déboucha sur la pelouse, l'inconnu s'élança vers lui.

_Il va l'attaquer._

Je m'élançai à mon tour pour lui barrer la route, les mains en avant, prête à lui sauter dessus.

_Il n'atteindra pas ma famille. Il n'atteindra pas Emmett_.

Alors cette sensation d'étau ressurgit. Beaucoup moins forte que lorsque j'étais humaine. Elle ne provoquait pas de souffrance, elle était plutôt une gêne. Elle ne me clouait plus sur place. J'accélérai ma course pour couper la route du vampire et me mettre devant ma famille mais l'autre était plus rapide que moi...


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à .**_

_**Et le vampire surprise est...**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

-Emmett! criai-je, tendant une main désespérée vers lui, pensant surement que cela suffirait.

Arrivé à trois mètres d'Emmett, l'inconnu fut soudainement stoppé dans sa course et projeté violemment en arrière , à l'autre bout du jardin, comme s'il avait heurté un mur, détruisant au passage la fontaine, et atterrissant au milieu du massif fraîchement créé par ma mère.

Je fixai l'inconnu, assis dans le massif, et ne le lâchai pas des yeux.

_Il n'aura pas ma famille_.

Mon malaise ne me lâchait pas. La colère emplissait ma poitrine. Je n'entendais plus les bruits qui m'entouraient. Toute mon attention était focalisée par l'ennemi.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule que je repris conscience de mon environnement. Carlisle et Edward étaient devant moi, épaule contre épaule, formant un mur et Emmett était à ma gauche, sa main puissante sur mon épaule.

xxx

(EPOV)

Emmett avait lancé un défi à Bella qui le releva derechef. Nous la vîmes partir à toute vitesse, riant aux éclats, au coude à coude avec Emmett.

-Suivons-les, au cas où. ordonna Carlisle.

Aussi, nous courrions quelques centaines de mètres derrière eux, ne perdant rien du spectacle d'un Emmett luttant pour dépasser Bella qui avait maintenant pris la tête de la course.

A un kilomètre du cottage, je perçus une odeur familière. Tout en courant, je tournai la tête vers Carlisle, interrogatif.

-Je lui ai demandé de venir. répondit-il à mon regard.

Alors, tout alla vite. Alice eut une vision succincte de ce qui allait se passer: Bella, furieuse, face à notre invité, dans le jardin.

Nous accélérâmes la foulée mais Bella passait déjà la barrière des arbres pour rentrer sur la pelouse, Emmett quelques mètres derrière elle. J'avais dépassé le reste de la famille et étais sur les talons de mon frère lorsqu'il franchit la dernière rangée d'arbres. Bella courrait vers Emmett, cherchant à couper la route du nouvel arrivé, qui se dirigeait vers nous en courant maintenant, un sourire aux lèvres. Le reste de la famille nous avait rejoints.

-Je ne perçois plus Bella. indiqua Jasper, alarmé.

Nous savions ce que cela voulait dire : l'esprit de Bella était fixé sur un ailleurs et nos pouvoirs ne pouvaient plus rien.

-Emmett! hurla Bella, tendant un bras en un rempart pour protéger mon frère.

A cet instant, notre invité fut propulsé vers l'arrière, comme s'il avait heurté quelque chose, et se retrouva assis au milieu du nouveau parterre d'Esmée.

-Bella! Calme-toi! criai-je en me plaçant devant elle, rejoint par Carlisle.

Mais elle n'était pas avec nous. Son regard semblait vide, comme celui d'Alice lorsqu'elle avait une vision. Esmée et Rosalie se précipitèrent vers le parterre, Jasper se matérialisa à la droite de Bella tandis qu'Alice s'avançait vers sa gauche.

-Non, attend Alice. J'y vais. indiqua Emmett.

Mon frère s'approcha et plaça prudemment sa main sur l'épaule gauche d'Isabella. Nous étions tous prêts à intervenir, guettant le moindre mouvement brusque du nouveau-né.

Alors qu'elle aurait dû se sentir attaquée, comme tout jeune vampire, Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et nous regarda tous. Emmett gardait sa main sur l'épaule de Bella, prêt à la retenir. Mais, elle était de nouveau avec nous.

-Bella, tout va bien. osai-je, tendant doucement une main vers elle. Calme-toi.

-J'ai de nouveau le contrôle, Edward. Elle se calme. ajouta Jasper.

Je fis un pas en avant, puis deux.

-Un vampire attendait…commença Bella, des traces de stress dans la voix.

-Eléazar. intervint Carlisle d'une voix posée.

-_Je l'ai fait venir pour qu'il teste Bella. Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait si tôt_. pensa mon père à mon attention.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux perdus vers Carlisle.

-C'est un de nos amis. Le clan d'Alaska, de… continua mon père.

- …Denali. compléta tout bas Bella qui venait de comprendre la situation. Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?

Sa voix était à peine plus faible qu'un murmure. Elle semblait désemparée. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris doucement dans mes bras. Elle nicha son visage dans mon cou quelques secondes, comme lorsqu'elle était humaine et qu'elle voulait se rassurer. Puis elle releva la tête avant de se tourner vers Carlisle.

-Je suis désolée papa. Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je croyais qu'il voulait…

-Stop Bella, calme-toi. dis-je à ma belle, resserrant mon étreinte autour de sa taille.

-_Elle est malheureuse mais elle essaie de contrôler son flux d'émotions. Je n'en reviens pas_. pensa Jasper.

-Bella, ta réaction était tout à fait normale. intervint Carlisle. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te prévenir qu'Eléazar venait nous rendre visite…

-Mais papa, j'aurais pu…

-Tout va bien Bella. la coupa Esmée qui arrivait aux côtés de Carlisle, accompagnée de mes sœurs et d'Eléazar.

-Bonjour Carlisle. J'aurais simplement dû être plus prudent. dit notre invité qui serrait la main de mon père.

Eléazar salua mes frères et se plaça devant Bella en me saluant d'un hochement de tête. Je répondis à son salut et lâchai Bella, qui me jeta un regard inquiet.

-J'aurais dû me présenter quand tu es arrivée. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Isabella. Je suis Eléazar. reprit notre invité.

-Bonjour Eléazar. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement à votre arrivée. Je suis confuse, je…

-N'en parlons plus Bella. reprit Eléazar.

-Et si nous rentrions ? enchaîna Esmée, en parfaite maitresse de maison, qui prit le bras de Carlisle pour se diriger vers le cottage.

Bella attrapa ma main, sans doute pour se rassurer mais Eléazar lui présenta son bras.

-_Edward, j__'ai besoin de la toucher pour créer un lien et avoir accès à son esprit mais je ne veux pas l'apeurer_. pensa notre ami.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement à sa remarque muette.

-Bella, notre invité te propose de t'accompagner. murmurai-je à Bella.

Cette dernière me fit un signe de tête en me souriant et accepta le bras d'Eléazar.

xxx

(BPOV)

Nous étions tous installés dans le salon, face à la cheminée, discutant avec Eléazar des dernières nouvelles. Enfin, surtout ma famille.

Je ne connaissais pas ce « cousin », qui m'intimidait au plus haut point, surtout depuis que j'avais failli lui sauter dessus. Je les regardais s'échanger les dernières nouvelles, parler des projets des uns et des autres. J'appris alors que le clan de Denali comptait également quatres femmes, Carmen, la compagne d'Eléazar, ainsi que trois vampires blondes, « canons » aux dires de ce grand dadais d'Emmett, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Rosalie.

J'étais restée debout près de la cheminée, un peu en retrait, ne voulant pas m'imposer et souhaitant qu'ils profitent de ces retrouvailles. Je me tournai sans bruit vers la porte-fenêtre donnant sur l'océan.

Quelques jours auparavant, j'avais fait mes adieux silencieux à mes parents humains et mon cœur s'était un peu allégé. Mais là, devant cette scène familiale, pourtant tout à fait commune, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Je ne pouvais m'imposer dans ce tableau, fraîchement débarquée au milieu de cette famille. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter dans un noyau familial, n'ayant jamais eu suffisamment de temps dans une famille pour m'y comporter tout à fait naturellement, sans aucune barrière. Il n'existe pas de parfait manuel sur le comment vivre en famille. Ce qui paraissait inné pour la quasi-totalité des gens me faisait peur. Et je me sentais seule dans cette situation, mes frères et sœurs, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée ayant tout de même eu le temps de vivre cela lors de la vie humaine. Bien qu'ils soient devenus des vampires, ils avaient vécu en famille et avaient atteints l'âge adulte en tant qu'humains. Seule Alice me semblait un peu différente puisqu'elle avait tout oublié de sa vie précédente. Mais là encore, je me sentais isolée. Alice avait tout oublié et était repartie de zéro mais moi, je n'avais pas effacé de ma mémoire ces années d'orphelinat, ces années de brimades, de solitude et de chagrin, même si ma nouvelle condition de vampire les avait rendus flous. Je me rappelais de tous ces évènements de ma précédente vie mais avec ma vision humaine, ridiculement limitée et sélective comparée à la vision extraordinaire de mes congénères. Je revoyais, par ce prisme tronqué, les quelques scènes à caractère familial que j'avais pu vivre chez Nick et Laura avant…l'accident…Et cette vision troublée amplifiait mes angoisses. Ces personnes m'avaient inclus dans leur famille et ainsi, je participais à toutes les réunions familiales. Mais je restais toujours légèrement en retrait, ne sachant comment me comporter vraiment. On ne nous apprenait pas cela à l'orphelinat. On ne nous apprenait pas à vivre, tout simplement.

Alors, j'avais peur. Peur d'être trop expansive ou au contraire trop renfermée, trop bavarde ou trop effacée….et finalement d'être rejetée à cause de mon comportement…

Un bruit aigu me sortit de ma torpeur. J'étais debout face à la porte-fenêtre, le front contre le verre froid, l'ongle de mon index droit griffant doucement la vitre, tel un diamant. Je me retournai vivement pour faire face à huit paires d'yeux ambres qui me fixaient depuis le salon, interrogatifs. Si mes joues avaient encore pu s'empourprer, je serais surement devenue aussi cramoisie que la teinte de mes iris. Honteuse, j'ouvris vivement la porte-fenêtre et partis en courant sur la plage.

xxx

(EPOV)

J'avais écouté les pensées d'Eléazar au moment où Bella avait saisi son bras.

-_Un bouclier…quelle puissance…Carlisle avait prévenu que son don se manifestait déjà avant sa transformation…il faut que je lui apprenne à le gérer sinon, elle sera débordée par son pouvoir incroyable…jamais je n'avais rencontré de jeune vampire si puissant_…

Eléazar continua encore quelques secondes, le temps que nous nous installions dans le salon. Maintenant qu'il avait établi le lien, il pouvait continuer à lire en Bella.

Tout comme Jasper et moi, il pouvait pénétrer les esprits. J'entendais les pensées, Jasper ressentait les émotions et Eléazar lisait les fluctuations des dons. Ainsi, après avoir trouvé le pouvoir de celui qui se tenait face à lui, il pouvait suivre l'utilisation du don et ainsi avoir quelques millièmes d'avance sur le prochain coup.

Si nous étions en guerre, nos pouvoirs, aidés par le don de vision d'Alice, nous permettraient un avantage certain dans les batailles.

Nous nous étions installés dans les canapés du salon, près de la cheminée et Isabella était restée debout, quelques mètres derrière moi.

-_Je sens sa retenue. Elle craint Eléazar_. pensa Jasper à mon attention lorsqu'il croisât mon regard.

Jasper veillait et cette information me permit de me détendre un peu, chose que je n'avais pas encore faite depuis l'attaque de Nick et la transformation de ma belle.

Nous avions pris des nouvelles de tous les membres du clan de Denali et Carlisle avait décidé que nous irions leur rendre visite dès que Bella saurait contrôler un peu son bouclier. Bella n'avait pas répondu à mon père, perdue dans ses pensées, ne nous entendant pas, ses yeux fixant l'océan.

-Laissons-là, ces derniers jours n'ont pas été simples pour elle. conseilla Esmée.

-Alors Eléazar, que penses-tu de Bella ? Qu'est-elle ? demanda Carlisle.

-Hé bien, comme tu me l'avais expliqué, son pouvoir de bouclier est très fort. Il n'est pas étonnant que son don se ressente déjà lorsqu'elle était humaine. Tu avais vu juste encore une fois, Carlisle. répondit notre invité. Je vais rester quelques jours afin de lui apprendre à contrôler son bouclier car, pour le moment, elle doit se sentir très désorientée lorsqu'il agit.

-C'est elle qui t'a envoyé dans les airs tout à l'heure ? intervint alors Emmett.

-Oui. J'ai heurté son bouclier de plein fouet.

-Waouh! J'adore vraiment ma nouvelle petite soeur ! songea Emmett à haute voix, ce qui provoqua nos rires.

-Comment se déclenche-t-il ? interrogea Jasper, son caractère de stratège militaire reprenant le dessus.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui l'a déclenché. Seule Bella pourra nous l'expliquer. Je suppose que se sentant en danger, elle l'a activé automatiquement. Mais peut-être l'avez-vous perçu les garçons ?

-Je n'ai jamais pu entendre ses pensées. indiquai-je.

-Elle arrive à se rendre imperméable à nos pouvoirs, ce qui me déroute totalement. continua mon frère.

Nous éclatâmes à nouveau de rire en voyant la mine de Jasper à cet instant.

-Pour avoir longuement discuté avec Isabella, j'ai l'impression que quand une émotion intense la prend, son bouclier se met en action. Surement pour protéger son esprit. compléta Carlisle.

-D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il doit se passer en ce moment. Je ne la perçois plus. indiqua Jasper.

Nos yeux se tournèrent vers Bella, debout face à l'océan, le front sur la vitre, la main posée à plat à hauteur de son visage, seul son index commença à bouger doucement, l'ongle griffant le verre tel un diamant, en émettant un bruit strident.

-Elle a la même position qu'après l'accident. murmura Esmée qui voulut se relever pour la rejoindre.

-Attends Esmée. demanda mon père. Eléazar ?

-Je ne perçois rien. indiqua celui-ci. _Fabuleux_…pensa-t-il alors.

Alors, Bella sursauta et je pus me rendre compte que Jasper et Eléazar pouvaient à nouveau la percevoir. Elle se tourna sur nous et nous fixa. Une vague de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et elle s'enfuit, toujours silencieuse, dans la nuit.

Je la retrouvais quelques secondes plus tard sur la plage, assise, les genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Bella, qu'as-tu ? chuchotai-je en m'approchant doucement d'elle.

Elle leva son magnifique visage, éclairé par la lune, et tenta de me sourire. Je m'assis à ses côtés, sans rien dire. J'avais appris une chose avec Bella : il ne fallait pas la brusquer par des questions incessantes.

Alors, j'attendais, la regardant simplement. Elle était peinée. Peut-être regrettait-elle sa transformation…

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle posa doucement sa tête sur mon épaule, toujours silencieuse, les yeux accrochés sur l'horizon, le visage fermé. Aussi, pour tenter de briser son mutisme, je me mis à parler. De tout. De rien. Des autres membres du clan de Denali qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Des nouvelles qu'Eleazar venait de nous donner.

A un moment, Bella releva la tête et me fixa. Elle était de nouveau avec moi, connectée à notre monde.

J'allais avoir besoin de mes frères…

Sans un bruit, Jasper et Emmett apparurent sur ma droite.

-_Alice nous envoie, elle a vu ta demande_. pensa Jasper en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Emmett s'installa à la gauche de Bella pendant que Jasper s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Que se passe-t-il sœurette ? demanda Emmett en attrapant la main d'Isabella.

-J'ai peur…chuchota-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers Jasper qui confirma d'un léger hochement de tête. J'étais troublé car Bella n'avait pas osé me parler.

-_Edward, ne lui en veut pas. Ce n'est pas véritablement de la peur, c'est autre chose mais tant qu'elle ne parle pas, je ne peux rien faire_. me dit Jasper, ayant perçu mon trouble.

-N'aie pas peur d'Eléazar, Bella, il…continua Emmett.

-Non, ce n'est pas çà Emmett. le coupa Jasper qui fixait toujours Bella.

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Si elle avait encore pu pleurer, des larmes auraient inondé ses joues de porcelaine. Elle attrapa ma main et la serra.

-Bella, pourquoi cette mélancolie et cette honte ? lança finalement Jasper qui avait enfin pu faire le tri dans les émotions de sa sœur.

-Bella, tentai-je de dire le plus calmement possible, ce qui malheureusement, était loin d'être le cas, regrettes-tu ce que tu es devenue ? As-tu honte de ma décision ? continuai-je, sentant une vive colère monter en moi.

Pas de colère contre elle mais contre moi. J'avais été égoïste et n'avais finalement écouté que mon envie personnelle de la garder auprès de moi…

-_Edward_ ! pensèrent sèchement mes frères, ce qui me fit lever les yeux vers eux pour finalement tomber sur Bella, agenouillée devant moi, les mains posées sur mes genoux, ses yeux me suppliant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Je pris une longue inspiration pour me calmer et lui ouvris mes bras. Elle se jeta contre ma poitrine et glissa son nez dans mon cou.


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en favoris, etc...**_

_**Bon, on sait que nos personnages sont très riches émotionnellement et psychologiquement...mais un peu d'action ferait du bien, non? Donc petit chapitre de mise en place...**_

_**J'attends vos avis et Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

-Non, je ne regrette pas, Edward. répondit-elle sans bouger de notre étreinte. C'est juste que…j'ai peur de moi…et mon bouclier n'arrange rien…

Je regardai alors mes frères qui étaient aussi inquiets que moi.

-Quand je vous ai vu tout à l'heure dans le salon avec Eléazar…je…j'ai vu une vraie famille et…j'ai peur de ne pas agir comme il faut…Je n'ai jamais eu de famille…J'ai peur de tout gâcher…lâcha-t-elle difficilement, sanglotant dans mon cou entre chaque bribe de phrase, telle une enfant perdue.

_Ses larmes me manqueront_.

Après quelques minutes, elle se rassit entre nous, baissant toujours la tête, n'osant croiser nos regards.

-_Edward, je vais m'occuper de Bella si tu es d'accord_. demanda Jasper silencieusement.

J'acquiesçai, à contre-coeur car j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se confie à moi. Mais je savais aussi que mon frère était le plus disposé à aider Bella en ce moment. Je fis signe à Emmett que nous rentrions au cottage. Emmett s'accroupit près de Bella et posa ses mains sur ses épaules fines. Bella posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Emmett puis il partit lentement en direction du cottage, m'attendant. Je serrai Bella dans mes bras, l'embrassai tendrement et rejoignit mon frère. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Jasper agenouillé devant Bella, ses bras autour de sa nouvelle sœur, Bella appuyant son front contre le menton de son frère.

-_Ne t'en fais pas Edward, nous rentrerons avant l'aube_. pensa celui-ci.

Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas frangin, même s'il ne le montre pas, il prend son rôle de grand frère à cœur. Il va l'aider. me dit gentiment mon frère.

-Je le sais Emmett. Viens, il faut que nous parlions de Bella avec les autres. lui répondis-je avant de m'élancer vers la maison, suivi d'Emmett.

Carlisle nous accueillit sur le pas de la porte, légèrement inquiet.

-Comment va Bella ? demanda-t-il

-Jasper est avec elle, sur la plage. Ses sentiments sont un peu confus. répondis-je en m'installant au salon où les autres nous attendaient.

-Mais qu'a-t-elle ? intervint Alice, chagrinée.

-Elle a peur. dis-je simplement.

-Mais nous la protégerons, renchérit Rosalie qui s'était rapprochée de son mari.

-Elle a peur de faire un faux pas et de nous perdre. conclut Emmett.

-Bella n'a jamais eu de famille et a subi d'horribles sévices lorsqu'elle a été placée avec un couple. Elle s'est ouverte depuis que nous l'avons accueillie parmi nous mais elle tait encore beaucoup de choses, expliqua Carlisle à Eléazar.

-Je lui parlerai dès demain, annonça ce dernier. Si elle n'apprivoise pas son bouclier, elle va se renfermer. Il est tellement puissant…

-qu'il pourrait la couper de l'extérieur... soufflai-je, venant de comprendre.

xxx

(BPOV)

Après avoir discuté toute la nuit avec Jasper à qui j'avais confié mes craintes les plus enfouies, je m'étais sentie un peu mieux. Nous étions rentrés auprès des autres, juste avant que l'aube ne se lève. Les jours suivants, Eléazar avait pris en main mon entrainement. J'avais compris le pouvoir d'isolement de mon bouclier qui me protégeait de l'extérieur mais qui m'empêchait également tout lien avec lui quand il était activé. C'est pourquoi je ne percevais plus rien hormis mes propres pensées. J'appris que mon don fonctionnait avec mes émotions et qu'à force d'entrainement, j'arriverai à contrôler son déclenchement. Les entrainements d'Eléazar m'épuisaient, mais je ne ressentais plus cette impression dans ma poitrine. Et même si je n'avais plus le besoin physiologique de dormir, je devais m'allonger quelques heures pour récupérer. Alors, comme lorsque j'étais humaine, le rituel de la « sieste » s'était réinstallé. D'abord avec Edward ou Esmée, puis finalement, chaque jour, un des membres de la famille venait me tenir compagnie, allongée sur le canapé ou sur mon lit, et nous discutions. Doucement, j'apprivoisais l'histoire complète de chacun, tout comme j'apprivoisais encore la mienne, et apprenais le sentiment d'appartenance à une famille.

Au bout de deux semaines, Carlisle décida que nous pouvions rentrer à Forks. En effet, je contrôlais ma soif et en étais même fière. Jasper avait même relâché la surveillance étroite qu'il avait instaurée et trainait souvent à mes côtés. Une nuit, alors que je m'en inquiétais, Edward m'avait expliqué que, me sentant plutôt bien, Jasper cherchait inconsciemment mes émotions qui le rendait détendu et heureux.

Edward. Mon phare. Ma moitié. J'avais absolument tenu à garder notre habitude nocturne et ainsi, nous nous retrouvions allongés sur notre lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Carlisle ne travaillait pas, je poursuivais mon entraînement avec lui, sur les conseils d'Eléazar mais le contrôle de mon bouclier m'échappait encore. J'arrivais durant de courts instants à passer au-dessus pour continuer à participer à ce qui m'entourait mais cela me demandant énormément de concentration, la brèche que je créai disparaissait et je me retrouvais de nouveau enfermée dans mon esprit. Il suffisait alors que Carlisle ne me touche ou n'émette un son imprévu et je revenais instantanément à la réalité.

Février débutait sous la neige. Une épaisse couche de flocons était tombée toute la nuit sur le massif et les hauts sapins verts voyaient leurs longues branches plier un peu sous le poids de la poudreuse. J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à observer les flocons tomber, pareils à de légères plumes blanches, virevoltant au vent. Cette capacité à percevoir toute infime particule m'émerveillait à chaque instant. L'éclat d'un rayon de soleil sur l'eau. Les spirales dessinées par les grains de poussière lors d'une bourrasque. Le mouvement de ballet des insectes…

Depuis notre retour du cottage, Edward m'emmenait chasser tous les soirs ou presque, à ma demande, car je voulais voir disparaitre au plus vite ce rouge rubis qui ornait mes iris, et accessoirement, pouvoir faire plaisir à mes sœurs en les accompagnant dans une de leur journée shopping. Je contrôlais ma soif assez aisément mais refusais encore de m'approcher de la ville, de crainte de perdre le contrôle, aussi bien de ma soif que de mes humeurs. Je me trouvais encore trop instable pour affronter le quotidien scolaire comme mes frères et sœurs. Aussi, je passais mes journées avec Esmée. Je m'étais découverte une passion pour le dessin au fusain. Lorsqu'Esmée travaillait sur ses croquis, je m'installais dans un coin de son bureau et dessinait ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Mes premiers dessins terminés, elle avait voulu les montrer à ma famille mais j'avais refusé. Je voulais que cette activité reste exclusivement réservée à ces moments maternels. Esmée avait compris et avait dégoté chez un brocanteur un pupitre à dessin qu'elle avait restauré et placé dans son bureau. Pour moi. Rien que pour moi.

Alice et Rosalie piaffaient d'impatience de m'emmener faire les boutiques mais Esmée était intransigeante et ne voulait pas que je sorte sans eux pour le moment. Dépitée, Rose s'emparait alors de ses crayons pour croquer de nouvelles créations tandis qu'Alice saisissait ses ciseaux et ses aiguilles et créait dans une multitude de tissus les modèles dessinés par notre sœur. Je savais pertinemment que mes soeurs et ma mère travaillaient sur notre mariage. Lors d'une de mes siestes, Alice avait absolument tenu à me parler des préparatifs et m'avait alors inondée de centaines d'informations vitales à ses yeux d'organisatrice en chef. Submergée, je m'étais redressée vivement et avais disparu à l'étage dans la seconde, sous les yeux médusés de ma mère et de Rose. Alice s'était tue, éberluée par ma réaction. Je la retrouvais cinq secondes plus tard, toujours assise dans la même position, ses lèvres fines formant un léger « O », me réinstallant devant elle, lui tendant une feuille, faisant un clin d'oeil à ma mère, qui s'était rapprochée avec Rosalie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda cette dernière.

-Un dessin. répondis-je

-Tu dessines Bella ? réagit Alice.

-C'est notre petite activité à nous. complèta Esmée, m'adressant un sourire bienveillant.

-Je voudrais que Rose et toi vous en inspiriez pour dessiner ma robe. dis-je tout doucement.

Alice déroula prudemment la feuilles blanche, la détailla quelques secondes puis la tendit à Rosalie, qui fit de même. J'attendais leur verdict en silence, tenant la main d'Esmée.

-Ton dessin est magnifique, Bella. Tu peux compter sur nous. conclut Alice après avoir interrogé Rose des yeux.

Nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, rejointes par les autres femmes de la famille. Ma famille...

Tout cet amour, ces attentions pour moi m'avaient réconfortée depuis notre retour du cottage. Depuis cette nuit que j'avais passée sur la plage, assise tout contre Jasper, à lui parler de ma vie d'humaine. Ou tout du moins, des pauvres images floues que j'en gardais. C'est ce flou qui me dérangeait le plus. Je n'aimais pas ma vie jusque là mais en avais toutefois quelques souvenirs tendres. A choisir, j'aurais préféré une totale amnésie pour repartir de zéro. Au lieu de cela, je devais me contenter de vagues brumes, me permettant juste de me souvenir que quelque chose s'était passé mais sans en avoir les détails. Jasper, que je ne connaissais pas vraiment jusque là, avait su me rassurer, trouver les mots pour me convaincre de rester auprès d'eux pour enfin avoir la vie que je voulais.

xxx

(EPOV)

Février se terminait sous la neige. Notre famille avait repris son rythme routinier. Bella et Esmée étaient devenues très proches et ils nous arrivaient même de trouver Bella dans les bras de notre mère, quand nous rentrions du lycée. Nous passions nos nuits ensemble, allongés sur notre lit dans ma chambre. J'adorais ces moments et ne me lassais pas d'admirer ma fiancée. Elle était magnifique. Son visage fin, ses yeux immenses, son teint de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux bruns...Elle était restée ma Bella...ma Bella en moins fragile...Physiquement, c'était indéniable... Mais psychiquement, je savais qu'elle souffrait encore.

Mais elle s'accrochait. Elle contrôlait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses réactions, ce qui interloquait toujours Jasper. Elle évoluait aisément dans son nouveau monde, et si je ne percevais pas parfois une lueur différente dans ses yeux, nous aurions pu croire qu'elle avait enfin une vie épanouie. Même si ses souvenirs humains étaient flous, sa crainte réapparaissait, vive, dès que quelque chose lui rappelait sa vie à Thomasville.

Un soir, elle nous avait annoncés qu'elle se sentait assez forte pour se rapprocher des humains. Dès lors, elle venait nous attendre sur le parking du lycée, d'abord au volant de son pickup, que Rosalie avait entièrement retapé à notre retour du cottage, puis de plus en plus souvent à pied, profitant de ce moment pour me lancer un défi à la course sur le chemin du retour.

Parfois, la famille complète se retrouvait pour une partie de chasse, mais le plus souvent, nous nous relayions pour accompagner Bella, dont les yeux prenaient maintenant une belle couleur cuivrée. Son objectif depuis son réveil était de perdre cette couleur pourpre et elle y arriverait surement avant l'été.

La météo avait prévu une journée ensoleillée en ce tout début de printemps. La nature se réveillait doucement et reprenait vie. Ne pouvant nous montrer aux yeux des hommes, nous étions partis chasser plus haut dans le massif. Emmett piaffait d'impatience de montrer à Bella les ours coléreux, sortant de leur longue hibernation. Elle était alors partie chasser avec mon frère et Jasper, de leur côté. Nous devions nous retrouver plus tard, à l'orée d'une immense clairière qui nous servait de terrain de base-ball.

Je chassais avec mes sœurs, nos parents à quelques mètres, lorsqu'une onde de force nous frappa, nous faisant tous reculer d'un pas. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la forêt et le seul bruit qui en monta fut un long sifflement…un sifflement caractéristique de notre race…et plus encore : c'était Bella…


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**Voilà la barre des 100 reviews atteinte ! Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs ! **_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Emmett était pire qu'un enfant. Il ne tenait plus en place depuis des kilomètres. Il voulait absolument m'emmener dans une zone où il était sûr que nous tomberions sur des ours. J'adorais Emmett, et le voir si malicieux et impatient me faisait rire. Je cédais de bonne grâce à ses suppliques et le suivit dans sa chasse, accompagnée de Jasper qui, quand il était las des humeurs mornes des humains, restait près de moi. Selon Edward, mes bonnes ondes lui permettaient de se détendre…

Alors que nous courrions, ou plutôt que je courrai loin devant mes frères, distancés lors d'un énième pari d'Emmett, je ressentis de nouveau cette sensation que j'avais oubliée. _Je pensais pourtant avoir appris à contrôler un minimum mon bouclier_. Je m'immobilisai aussitôt, guettant autour de moi un éventuel intrus, comme lors de ma première rencontre avec Eléazar. Mes frères me rattrapèrent la seconde suivante.

-Alors sœurette ? Si tu t'arrêtes là, tu sais que tu vas perdre ! s'exclama Emmett, un grand sourire au travers du visage.

-Arrête Emmett, quelque chose ne va pas ! le refroidit aussitôt Jasper. Bella, qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas Jasper, de nouveau cette sensation dans la poitrine. dis-je tout bas en portant la main sur mon cœur.

Mes frères se rapprochèrent de moi et nous guettions le moindre mouvement, dans un silence pesant. Une minute. Puis deux. Puis trois. Rien.

-Surement une fausse alerte. dis-je alors, me décontractant un peu.

-Il faut en parler à Carlisle. Rejoignons-les à la clairière. décida Jasper.

-Tu peux courir, Bella ? s'inquiéta Emmett.

-Mais oui Emmett ! D'ailleurs, tu ne me rattraperas pas ! lançai-je en m'élançant en direction de notre terrain de base-ball.

J'entendis mes frères rire et se mettre à courir derrière moi. Galopant à toutes jambes, je restais néanmoins en alerte, reniflant des odeurs totalement inconnues qui me mirent instantanément mal à l'aise. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon pressentiment se confirmait : cinq vampires, les yeux d'un rouge sang flamboyant, attendaient au milieu de la clairière. Ils n'auraient pu être qu'un groupe de curieux, ayant flairé nos présences, mais tout dans leur attitude me disait qu'ils venaient pour nous tuer. Alors, la peur mêlée à la colère envahirent mon corps. Je sentis mes muscles se tendre, prêts à agir. _Je suis un bouclier. Je dois les protéger._

Alors que je me retournai pour jeter un œil en direction de mes frères, je sentis mon bouclier s'étendre autour de moi.

« Bella, non ! Attends-nous ! » furent les derniers sons rassurants que je perçus alors que je m'élançai alors en direction du groupe… la voix de mes frères avant que mon pouvoir ne devienne complètement hermétique…

Depuis ma transformation, je faisais tout pour me contrôler, copiant les comportements et les réactions des autres membres de ma famille. Je tolérais plutôt bien la soif de sang mais m'abreuvais à outrance de sang animal pour perdre cette ignoble couleur pourpre qui teintait mes iris.

Chose étrange qui faisait rire mes frères et soeurs, lorsque nous étions à la ville, entre nous, je continuais à me déplacer à vitesse humaine, ou presque, à la villa. Mais, dès que nous sortions en forêt, j'appréciais alors d'utiliser pleinement mes muscles et me laissais griser par la vitesse et la force que je pouvais dégager.

Et là, face à ce groupe qui s'avançait vers nous désormais, je laissais sortir ma fureur et ma puissance pour les contrer. Je ne voyais plus qu'eux. La clairière n'était plus qu'une grande tâche de lumière dans mon champ de vision. Seuls les cinq vampires m'apparaissaient le plus nettement du monde. Je n'étais plus la douce Isabella, calme et pondérée, je n'étais plus la fragile Bella humaine. J'étais celle qui voulait combattre, celle qui ne voulait pas perdre sa famille, celle qui en avait assez de souffrir et de se retrouver seule. A cette pensée, j'accélérai encore ma course puis me jetai au combat.

Quelle sensation de suprématie ! Mon bouclier leur empêchait tout mouvement sur mon corps. Leurs doigts glissaient sur moi, leurs souffles frôlaient ma nuque mais ils ne pouvaient me saisir.

Emmett et Jasper avaient débuté mon entrainement au combat quelques semaines plus tôt et même si je n'étais encore qu'une débutante, je pouvais tout de même me battre.

Je me lassai vite de ce ballet et de ces esquives, alors lorsque ce grand vampire blond se retrouva encore une fois tout près de moi, je lui décochai un magistral coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux. Surpris, il ne me vit pas sauter sur son dos et lui arracher la tête par la même occasion, geste que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, réaction purement instinctivement. Son corps retomba inerte sur le champ de bataille. Tout le monde se figea et le silence se fit. Ouvrant un peu mon bouclier pour me reconnecter à mon environnement, je levai les yeux du corps qui gisait à mes pieds. Six vampires me fixaient, interloqués. J'attrapai les regards de mes frères un court instant. C'est à ce moment précis que ses quatre autres compagnons laissèrent exploser leur rage. Maintenir une ouverture sur l'extérieur m'épuisait trop alors je laissai le bouclier me submerger de nouveau. La peur me prit au moment où je compris qu'ils allaient foncer sur mes frères. Je sifflai de rage et c'est alors qu'une sensation étrange m'envahit.

Je distinguais mon bouclier ! Je le visualisais ! Comme une fine membrane élastique qui m'englobait. A mon sifflement, mon bouclier se détacha de moi et s'étendit jusqu'à recouvrir toute la partie de la clairière qui se trouvait devant moi. Plus personne ne bougeait, les six vampires étaient comme figés. Je voyais les lèvres de mes ennemis remuer mais aucun son ne me parvenait. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que l'un de ses vampires avait un don ?

Je fixai tour à tour les six prisonniers de mon bouclier et remarquai alors le regard de Jasper, vampire le plus éloigné du combat. Il me fixait d'un regard déterminé, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Mais je ne percevais rien.

Je repassai dans mon esprit les images de la dernière minute et compris une chose : ils s'étaient tous immobilisés au moment où j'avais projeté mon bouclier …j'avais réussi à tous les figer ! Je pouvais bloquer toute personne se trouvant dans mon bouclier..Je pouvais donc projeter mon don sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre, sans que j'en fasse partie.

Prudemment, j'essayai alors de déplacer mon bouclier, tentant de le réduire un peu. La fine membrane commença à se rétracter vers moi, libérant par la même occasion Jasper, mais beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Paniquée à l'idée que ma protection ne lâche, je l'étirai de nouveau jusqu'aux arbres. _Si je le relâche, ils tenteront de tuer mes frères_. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'entrainement et je sentais mon énergie s'amoindrir. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler et je mis un genou à terre. Je levai les yeux sur la scène, consciente que mon bouclier n'allait pas tarder à lâcher. Jasper avait changé de position et avait le regard tourné vers la lisière ouest, partie également emprisonnée par mon don. Là, j'y vis le reste de ma famille, figée comme les autres, Edward en tête.

_Edward_…

Une nouvelle secousse m'informa que la scène allait de nouveau s'animer.

_Edward, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire « je t'aime »_...

J'esquissai un sourire en direction de mon amour lorsqu'un coup brutal frappé dans mon estomac me projeta dans les airs. J'allai me fracasser dans un bruit sourd contre d'immenses sapins, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de notre terrain de base-ball et retombai au sol, traversant et détruisant, tel un poids mort, les troncs et branches qui se trouvaient sur ma trajectoire.

Groggy, épuisée par mon effort, je ne pus que percevoir un rire que, malheureusement, je ne connaissais que trop bien. Des images floues de ma vie d'humaine redevinrent d'une netteté inimaginable et la terreur de ma dernière année d'humaine se réinstalla brusquement, me happant telle une vague, avant de me sentir de nouveau soulevée de terre et projetée contre une paroi rocheuse, déracinant au passage d'autres sapins. J'essayai désespérément de réactiver mon bouclier mais j'étais trop faible. Adossée contre le roc, je fixai mon ennemi, courant vers moi, un rire sadique traversant son visage. Je frémis en redécouvrant les traits de son visage. Il m'avait retrouvée…encore une fois…

xxx

(EPOV)

Nous foncions vers le terrain de base-ball. J'essayai de percevoir les pensées de tout ce qui pouvait en parvenir mais rien, le néant. Je n'entendais que mes sœurs et mes parents, courant à mes côtés, mais rien venant de la clairière. J'allais atteindre la dernière rangée d'arbres lorsque je me heurtai à quelque chose d'invisible qui me projeta en arrière. Je compris instantanément : Bella avait déployé son bouclier sur tout le terrain. Je me redressai d'un geste et rejoignis Carlisle.

-Bella n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, silencieux, observant la scène qui se déroulait dorénavant sous nos yeux : des vampires, figés telles des statues, au beau milieu de la clairière, semblant foncer vers mes frères. Un autre décapité gisant aux pieds de ma belle.

Puis dans le silence terrible qui régnait, je perçus une voix, délicate, aérienne, que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me semblait néanmoins familière...une voix douce mais légèrement tendue...

-_J'ai réussi à tous les figer! Je peux peut-être libérer mes frères..._

Bella ! J'entendais les pensées de Bella !

-Carlisle, je l'entends ! J'entends Bella! C'est...indiquai-je, me laissant transporté par le bonheur qui pointait son nez malgré la situation présente.

-_Edward! C'est Bella qui nous a tous figés, elle a surement projeté son bouclier mais_... hurla Jasper dans ma tête un quart de seconde avant que je ne me sentes totalement figé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger mon corps mais mes sens étaient toujours en action. Aussi, j'entendais toujours le vent bruisser dans les branches, mais plus que tout, je voyais tout ce qu'il se passait mais sans pouvoir intervenir. Bella, le visage tendu, tremblait. Elle posa un genou à terre, certainement exténuée par son bouclier qui lui demandait énormément d'énergie, fixa Jasper et tourna ensuite la tête vers nous. Je pus percevoir comme une lueur de soulagement dans ses pupilles quand son regard se posa sur nous. Puis de l'amour lorsque ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur moi. Mais elle ne vit pas cet autre vampire surgir à l'est de la clairière, s'approchant à toute vitesse d'elle, dans son dos, un sourire machiavélique en travers du visage. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais pas la prévenir. Je ne pouvais que regarder la scène défiler sous mes yeux.

Bella me sourit tendrement, son genou toujours à terre, sûrement pour essayer de récupérer quelques forces pour maintenir son bouclier. Elle me souriait et elle ne vit pas ce vampire la frapper. Elle ne vit rien. Mais moi, si...J'étais prisonnier, juste bon à le regarder s'en prendre à ma fiancée.

Lui...

Nick...

_Je dois la sauver..._

Bella fut projetée dans les airs à une vitesse inimaginable. Alors qu'elle atteignit la bordure est du terrain de base-ball, toutes mes perceptions mentales revinrent, puis je pus de nouveau bouger. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à retrouver l'usage de mon corps. Nos agresseurs bougeaient de nouveau eux aussi et ils allaient sauter sur mes frères. Je me retournai sur le reste de la famille, qui avait été figé à mes côtés.

-Allons-y! nous ordonna Carlisle.

Nous courûmes tous vers Jasper et Emmett qui se débattaient avec quatre nouveau-nés. Nous prîmes le dessus aisément.

-Carlisle, je dois retrouver Bella! Il va la tuer! criai-je à mon père, alors que je filais déjà à travers la clairière.

Il n'était pas difficile de trouver une trace de leur passage, des dizaines d'arbres avaient soufferts. _Il sera difficile pour les humains de croire aux simples ravages d'une tempête_…

Un rire lugubre monta dans les bois et je perçus une voix mentale : celle de Bella, faible murmure lointain : _bouclier…fatiguée…Nick…Edward…_

Elle pensait à moi !

Alors j'accélérai encore la foulée et aperçus le dos de Nick qui fonçait sur ma belle. Je sautai au dessus d'un tronc arraché par la chute de Bella pour la découvrir. Elle était là, adossée contre une paroi rocheuse, les mains levées en protection. Tout comme elle, Nick perçut mon mouvement.

-Non ! hurla-t-elle, son cri déchirant résonnant quelques secondes.

Et de nouveau, je fus frappé par une vague d'énergie et je perdis alors tout contact mental avec elle. Mais, contrairement à Nick qui semblait immobilisé, je pouvais toujours bouger. Elle avait redéployé son bouclier mais ne m'y avait pas enfermé.

-_Edward ! nous arrivons !_ pensa Carlisle

Le reste de ma famille courrait vers nous et me rejoignit rapidement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rosalie, inquiète, comme nous tous, devant la scène qui semblait comme suspendue devant nous.

Bella fixait Nick qui ne bougeait plus, des yeux mauvais hurlants sa haine à ma belle.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. soufflai-je. Je pense que Bella utilise son bouclier.

-Elle semble épuisée, nota Esmée.

Je ne répondis rien, inquiet pour ma fiancée. Je fis un pas mais ne pus approcher plus, sentant devant moi ce mur invisible formé par Bella. Je tendis la main et touchai alors ce champ de force, tout à fait impénétrable.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers nous et nous adressa ce qui semblait être un sourire, déformé par l'effort. Elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps…

Je risquai un regard vers Carlisle et Jasper, côte à cote, impuissants comme moi, réfléchissant à la situation.

-_Edward, je t'aime_.

Je l'entendais de nouveau !

-Je la perçois, Edward. Elle est terrifiée, comme lorsqu'elle est arrivée chez nous. Je vais tenter de la calmer mais…indiqua Jasper.

-Trop tard, dis-je

-Elle a refermé son bouclier. compléta mon frère.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, conclus-je, désemparé.

xxx

(BPOV)

Nick s'avançait vers moi. Je savais qu'il venait pour me tuer. Trop faible, je me résignais à mon sort et attendais. C'en serait enfin terminé. Plus de traque. Plus de peur.

Mais un mouvement capta mon attention, loin derrière Nick. Edward ! Edward venait dans ma direction !

Nick le perçut également et se mit à grogner. Je savais qu'il lui sauterait dessus. Et même si Edward était un vampire aguerri, je ne pouvais envisager qu'il s'approche de Nick.

Nick avait été mon enfer personnel. Je savais de quoi il était capable. Mes souvenirs humains affluaient dans ma tête. La cave…Les chaines…Ses yeux emplis de haine…Ses yeux, il les avait en ce moment en regardant mon fiancé. Alors, mon instinct se réveilla et reprit le dessus.

Adossée contre la paroi, j'hurlai en tendant la main vers Edward. Dans un élan désespéré, mon bouclier se redéploya, m'englobant avec Nick. Je ne voulais pas immobiliser Edward comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Et je savais pertinemment, ayant enfin compris le fonctionnement de mon bouclier, que personne ne pourrait me venir en aide à cet instant.

Ce serait donc un face à face avec Nick.

Statufié par mon don, il fit passer dans son regard toute la colère, toute la rage qu'il avait à mon encontre. Je pouvais y lire son désir de vengeance et de mort envers moi.

Je vis se dessiner derrière Edward les silhouettes des membres de ma famille. Ils étaient tous là. Ils avaient vaincu les autres. _Ils étaient saufs_...Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi en ce moment. Un regain d'énergie m'envahit et je pus entrouvrir mon bouclier pour en sortir, tout en maintenant Nick dans son état immobile. Je percevais de nouveau mon environnement: les odeurs de sous-bois, le vent froid sur mes joues…Et surtout, je les percevais enfin. J'entendais leurs voix. Esmée s'inquiétait pour moi.

_Maman_…

Je savais que Jasper ressentirait tout mon être et transmettrait aux autres. Il ressentirait toute la peur qui ondulait dans mon estomac.

Je ne pouvais parler, concentrant toute mon énergie dans mon don, alors je pensais à Edward. De mes souvenirs d'humaine ravivés ressortaient également des images de bonheur avec Edward et ceux qui étaient maintenant ma famille : mon premier réveil auprès de lui, la première fois où il me tint dans ses bras, mon premier vrai Noël, notre premier baiser, le sentiment de plénitude ressenti lorsqu'il était près de moi,…

_Edward, je t'aime_…

Je sentis mon bouclier trembler, signe qu'il allait lâcher. Alors, je me replaçai à l'intérieur, consciente que je serais de nouveau coupée du monde. Je n'espérais qu'une seule chose : que Jasper ait pu percevoir mon amour pou eux et pour Edward…


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! **_

_**Sans plus attendre et pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir laissé(e)s dans un tel suspens, voici la suite !**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Enfermée dans mon bouclier, mes émotions se répercutaient et s'amplifiaient. Aussi, quand je reposai les yeux sur Nick et son regard meurtrier, ma terreur reprit sa place. Et mon pouvoir s'amoindrit.

-Alors Isabella, je t'avais dit que je te retrouverai ! me dit Nick, toujours immobilisé par mon pouvoir. Ton bouclier faiblit. Je pourrais bientôt te sauter dessus et te tuer. Mais pas trop vite, Isabella. D'abord, je bloquerai ces vampires qui t'accompagnent. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un don. Et quand j'en aurais terminé avec eux, nous rejouerons ensemble.

Je ne répondais rien, souhaitant tout d'abord garder le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait à maintenir Nick dans mon bouclier, mais surtout car je ne voulais pas qu'il voit qu'il me terrifiait toujours.

-Hé bien Isabella ? Tu ne réponds rien ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? s'exclama-t-il en riant. Tu étais pourtant plus loquace lorsque tu vivais sous mon toit. Tu n'arrêtais pas de bavasser inutilement avec Laura. Tiens, Laura ! Je sais très bien qu'elle t'a aidée à t'échapper…

A ces mots, les images de Laura me déposant près de la gare défilèrent devant mes yeux et mon corps frissonna, provoquant une fissure dans mon bouclier, juste derrière moi. Mais Nick semblait toujours englué dans le champ de force.

-Laura, tu te souviens d'elle n'est-ce pas, Isabella ? Hé bien, je l'ai retrouvée. Elle m'a supplié, tu sais…

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je devinais très bien ce qu'il avait fait d'elle…

-…et je l'ai tuée…

Des images fugaces de Laura tenant Robin dans ses bras surgirent dans mon esprit…Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

-Tu as toujours été faible Isabella. Dans quelques minutes, je pourrais enfin bouger et je vais commencer par tes compagnons.

Il avait déjà tué Laura et il était assez fou pour tuer les Cullen. Seul, il ne pouvait surement pas faire le poids mais de quel pouvoir parlait-il ? J'eus peur pour ma famille. _Qu'allait-il faire à ma mère ?_

-Et ensuite, je m'occuperai de toi. Tu te rappelles de tes chaines, Isabella ?

Un souvenir réapparut alors : une jeune fille brune, prostrée dans la pénombre d'une cave, enchainée…Et cette fille, c'était moi ! Le venin monta dans ma bouche. Ma terreur se transformait doucement en fureur. _Non, il ne me refera pas vivre cela ! Il ne touchera pas à ma famille ! _Mon bouclier vacillait de plus en plus. Il ne tarderait pas à lâcher. Je devais faire vite, me rapprocher de Nick et le tuer avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau libre. Alors, je fis un pas, puis deux et rejoins Nick, toujours maintenu dans son carcan. La haine qui emplissait ses yeux laissait doucement place à de l'inquiétude. Il ne m'avait jamais réellement connue. _Il ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable_. Cette constatation provoqua chez moi un rictus moqueur bien involontaire. Je n'étais pas ainsi normalement, mais là, submergée par le conglomérat d'émotions contradictoires qui allaient et venaient, je laissais l'instinct prendre le dessus. J'étais désormais à moins d'un mètre de lui, je n'avais qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher. Encore une fois, mon bouclier trembla, plus fort, signe qu'il allait se déliter d'ici quelques instants. Je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir et le seul choix qui s'offrait à moi était celui de voir disparaître Nick. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mes jambes flageolaient. Je n'avais jamais autant puisé dans mes ressources et là, je me sentais totalement anéantie, vidée. _Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'au bout_.

-Tu t'affaiblis Isabella. Tu as toujours été faible. Tu m'as tout pris. Tu dois mourir Isabella. lança Nick.

Toujours mue par la fureur et mes instincts, je saisis la gorge de Nick et le soulevai de terre. Un éclair de panique traversa ses yeux mais sa folie destructrice réapparut aussi vite.

-Sauve-toi, Bella ! cria alors une voix lointaine.

« Sauve-toi », cette phrase résonnait dans mes souvenirs et je suspendis mon mouvement.

-Tu ne me tueras pas Isabella. Tu es à moi ! dit-il d'un ton victorieux.

-Non, je ne suis pas à toi ! hurlai-je, fermant les yeux pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de lire dans mon regard la peur qu'il engendrait dans mon esprit.

J'abandonnai alors la lutte à mon corps gouverné par ses instincts de vampire nouveau-né. Mon bouclier éclata. Un dernier flot d'images défila devant moi à une vitesse foudroyante : l'orphelinat, Molly, Laura, Robin, ma fuite, leurs yeux dorés puis Edward.

Et alors, je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

xxx

(EPOV)

Bella avait refermé son bouclier, se coupant de nous.

-Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Elle aurait pu briser son bouclier et nous laisser faire. pesta Emmett, n'appréciant pas de voir sa nouvelle petite sœur souffrir.

-Elle fait çà pour nous protéger Emmett. indiqua alors Carlisle. En maintenant son bouclier, elle immobilise Nick…

-Mais nous sommes assez forts pour le battre ! Là, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, elle ne nous laisse pas franchir son bouclier. renchérit mon frère.

-Elle préfère se sacrifier pour nous plutôt que de nous voir souffrir, chuchotai-je.

Je connaissais bien ce trait de caractère de ma belle. Et même si je souffrais de ne pouvoir intervenir et l'aider, je comprenais qu'elle veuille protéger ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Alors, nous attendions, silencieux, prêts à bondir si Bella choisissait de relâcher son bouclier.

Des bribes de conversations nous parvinrent, hachurées, brouillées. Bella et Nick ne bougeaient toujours pas mais il avait retrouvé la parole.

-Inconsciemment, elle doit vouloir régler cette histoire toute seule. N'oublie pas, Emmett, qu'elle a toujours dû gérer seule. expliqua Jasper.

-Son bouclier doit faiblir. constata Carlisle, inquiet. Tenez-vous prêts.

Nous suivions en pointillés leur conversation, ou plutôt le monologue de Nick, ressassant des souvenirs qui semblaient terrifier Bella.

-La colère de Bella est vraiment immense mais sa terreur l'est tout autant. Comment fait-elle pour les contrôler ? dit Jasper à voix haute.

En effet, un nouveau-né emplit de toutes ces émotions aurait depuis longtemps perdu le contrôle et tout détruit. Mais Bella semblait faire la part des choses et ne laissait filtrer que ce qui pouvait l'aider.

Un rictus se fit entendre : les instincts de ma belle se réveillaient. Sa concentration devait faiblir et le vampire prenait le dessus.

-Elle ne va plus tenir longtemps. continua Emmett.

-Comment allons-nous la récupérer ? Et dans quel état ? osa Esmée, craignant pour sa fille.

-Maman, ne t'en fais pas. Bella est un vampire, elle ne peut pas mourir, tout ira bien. tenta de la rassurer Alice en me jetant un coup d'oeil. Son regard n'était pas aussi sûr que ses mots pour ma mère. Alice avait peur elle aussi.

Nous observions toujours la scène qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant nous. Et Bella nous étonna encore une fois : maintenant toujours son bouclier en place, elle marchait vers Nick.

-Mais, c'est impossible ! souffla Jasper, qui ne cessait de répéter cette phrase depuis quelques mois, depuis la transformation d'Isabella.

-Elle détient un pouvoir incroyable. Eléazar ne s'était pas trompé. murmura Carlisle. Edward, peux-tu entendre leurs pensées ?

-Je n'entends plus Bella mais je crois percevoir Nick désormais. répondis-je.

Il était certain maintenant que le bouclier s'affaiblissait puisque les bribes avaient laissé place à la conversation complète. Et plus encore, alors que je n'avais encore jamais pu entendre les pensées de notre ennemi, je pouvais désormais lire en lui comme dans un livre. Elles étaient emplies de haine à notre égard, souhaitant à des moments nous tuer, à d'autres nous torturer. Mais tout cela dans l'unique but de détruire Bella. Sa folie meurtrière explosait lorsqu'il lui parlait du passé. Des images de la vie de ma belle chez lui m'assaillaient.

-Edward, qu'as-tu ? me demanda Jasper, utilisant son don pour me calmer.

-J'entends les pensées de Nick et il repense à Bella lorsqu'elle vivait chez eux. murmurai-je, horrifié par les images mentales qui traversaient mon esprit.

Isabella nous avait raconté ses souffrances chez Nick et Laura mais les voir par le biais de ce fou était vraiment insupportable. _Comment a-t-elle pu survivre à tout çà ?_ Jasper avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, renforçant son pouvoir que je sentais agir par vagues puissantes.

-_Cette petite garce ne m'aura pas. Elle va bientôt craquer. Alors, je l'enlèverai, utilisant mon don pour effacer mes traces. Ils ne pourront pas me suivre. Et je la tuerai. Lentement... _pensait Nick.

-Il a un pouvoir lui aussi. indiquai-je à ma famille. Il peut masquer ses traces...

-C'est pour cela que nous ne l'avons jamais détecté! s'exclama Jasper. Il peut devenir invisible à nos sens et à nos dons.

-Mais nous avons un avantage sur lui maintenant. Nous connaissons ses intentions. renchérit Carlisle. Il ne tuera pas Bella, Edward, nous le tuerons avant.

-Le bouclier de Bella faiblit de plus en plus, elle est épuisée et elle pense à abandonner. Avançons-nous au plus près de la barrière. indiqua mon frère, son esprit guerrier réapparaissant.

-Tu t'affaiblis Isabella. Tu as toujours été faible. Tu m'as tout pris. Tu dois mourir Isabella. lança Nick, un rire malsain sur le visage.

Alors Bella, qui se tenait juste devant celui qui incarnait toutes ses peurs, lui saisit la gorge de sa fine main blanche et le souleva de terre. J'entendis paniquer l'ennemi. L'espace d'un instant, il eut peur de celle qu'il avait détruite.

-Son bouclier va lâcher dans quelques secondes, je la vois de nouveau. susurra Alice, émergeant d'une vision.

-Sauve-toi, Bella! hurla alors Rosalie, comme lors de la dernière attaque de Nick dans notre jardin.

Bella l'entendit surement car elle suspendit son mouvement, Nick, toujours au bout de sa main.

-Tu ne me tueras pas Isabella. Tu es à moi ! dit Nick d'un ton victorieux.

-Non, je ne suis pas à toi ! hurla ma douce.

Et alors, tout se déroula très vite: le bouclier de Bella réagit une dernière fois, puisant les ultimes étincelles d'énergie de ma belle. Elle ferma les yeux, resserra sa prise autour de la gorge de Nick, posa son autre main sur la tête de celui-ci mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus lon. Son bouclier l'abandonna. Jasper et moi perçûmes cette rupture et nous précipitâmes vers le centre du terrain. Son corps s'affaissait doucement mais elle tenait toujours Nick qui n'avait pas encore réagi. Des pensées m'atteignirent: un long dortoir, triste et glauque, une dame devant une piscine, une jeune femme brune tenant un enfant, la forêt puis notre villa. Les yeux de Rosalie puis les miens. Et enfin, moi, installé à mon piano. C'était Bella. Sa vie entière repassait dans son esprit, comme un humain revoyait défiler sa vie avant de mourir...


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à .  
><strong>_

_**Comme vous l'attendiez, voici la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déstabilisera pas trop mais il m'est nécessaire pour le personnage complexe de Bella et la fin de la fic. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Emmett et Jasper se dirigèrent sur Nick pendant que je courrai vers Bella. Ses longs doigts blancs commencèrent à se desserrer, ce qui fit réagir le vampire. A son tour, il leva une main puis enserra le cou de ma belle.

-Il veut la décapiter! hurla Alice, assaillie de visions, soutenue par Rose et Esmée.

Nick entendit le cri d'Alice et bouleversa son plan. Soulevant Bella par la gorge, il lui décocha un magistral coup de poing dans le ventre qui la projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière.

A cet instant, Jasper et Emmett atteignirent Nick alors que je réceptionnai Bella dans mes bras. Je levai les yeux vers mes frères pour voir Emmett fracasser le vampire.

_- Il est mort. Elle ne craint plus rien_. pensa mon frère tout en démembrant le vampire.

Rassuré, je baissai de nouveau le regard sur ma belle. Ses grands yeux étaient fermés, une expression de terreur mêlée à la peur semblait figée sur son visage. Son corps ne réagissait plus. Si elle était humaine, on aurait pu la croire morte.

-Carlisle! hurlai-je. _Elle est un vampire, elle ne peut pas mourir!_

Bella gisait dans mes bras. Mon père nous rejoint et posa ses mains sur le corps de sa fille.

-Papa, que se passe-t-il? demandai-je, totalement paniqué, en regardant le visage bouleversé de mon père.

-Je...Je n'en sais trop rien. chuchota-t-il. Ramenons-la chez nous.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, toujours inerte, et me mis à courir alors que mes frères allumaient un brasier pour y rassembler nos ennemis.

Je ne cessai d'embrasser son front, ses cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Après quelques minutes de course folle, j'entrai dans la villa, suivi par mon père. Je déposai Bella sur le canapé du salon. Carlisle s'agenouilla près d'elle. Le masque du médecin était revenu sur son visage. J'écoutai ses pensées. Il réagissait en médecin bien que Bella n'était plus humaine. Surement un moyen de ne pas craquer... Le reste de la famille pénétra dans le salon.

-Alice, Jasper, est-ce que vous la percevez? demandai-je, porté par un mince espoir.

Le couple me regarda puis baissa les yeux sans répondre. Ils ne la percevaient pas non plus. Emmett serrait Rose dans ses bras.

-Carlisle, est-ce qu'elle est...? demanda Esmée d'une voix étranglée.

Je me précipitai vers ma mère et la pris dans mes bras.

-Non, maman. Ce n'est pas possible, tu sais bien. tentai-je de la rassurer.

Carlisle était toujours agenouillé devant Bella, sa main sur le front de sa fille, ne sachant que faire.

C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père aussi démuni.

-Tu devrais appeler Eléazar, papa. osa Emmett, brisant le silence pesant du salon.

Il était le seul à pouvoir pénétrer l'esprit de Bella sans problème après qu'elle ait accepté de le toucher au cottage. Mon père se releva et saisit le téléphone. Après quelques secondes, il raccrocha, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

L'espoir revenait, Eléazar arriverait dans quelques heures…

xxx

(BPOV)

Je me réveillai, seule, dans une grande chambre blanche, inondée par le soleil, avec pour seul bruit de fond, le chant des vagues. Je me laissais emporter par cette douce musique quelques minutes, profitant de cette sensation de bien-être. _Où suis-je ?_

Je me levai doucement et me dirigeai vers la porte. Un grand silence régnait dans la maison. Personne à l'étage. Personne au rez-de-chaussée. J'étais seule. J'errai de pièce en pièce, cherchant un indice mais rien. Cette grande maison semblait être inhabitée. _Comment ai-je atterri ici ?_

Je sortis et m'émerveillai de la vue. L'océan s'étalait devant moi, à perte de vue. Une petite plage en contrebas attira mon regard et je décidai de m'y rendre. _Peut-être trouverai-je quelqu'un sur ma route ?_

Une fois sur la plage, je pris plaisir à mettre mes pieds nus dans l'eau. Je ne sais combien de temps dura ma contemplation mais lorsque je repris pied, le soleil avait déjà bien décliné dans le ciel azur. Je quittai la plage à regret et regagnai la maison. _J'ai l'impression de connaitre ces lieux._ Fourbue, je m'allongeai en travers de l'immense lit blanc dans lequel je m'étais réveillée ce matin, fermai les yeux et m'endormis, bercée par le ressac.

Le lendemain, je retrouvai la maison vide. De nouveau. Aujourd'hui, tout comme hier, j'allais être seule. Alors que la solitude de la veille ne m'avait pas dérangée, aujourd'hui, malgré le chaud soleil d'été et l'océan, je me sentais perdue.

Comme la veille, j'arpentais la plage toute la journée, sentant en ce lieu un peu de réconfort, et me perdais dans la contemplation de l'écume, ne trouvant toujours aucune réponse à mes questions. J'avais l'impression de connaître ces lieux mais aucun souvenir ne me revenait. _Comme amnésique_.

Un autre fait m'inquiéta dès lors : je ne ressentais aucune faim, aucune soif, mais j'étais exténuée.

Un matin, je ne sais lequel car j'en avais perdu le compte, une voix me réveilla. Ténue, éloignée, aérienne, une voix m'appelait: « Bella ».

Je me précipitai dans le salon mais personne, et toujours ce « Bella », comme sussurré. Je sortis en trombe espérant apercevoir quelqu'un sur la plage mais au lieu de me retrouver face à la mer, j'étais au beau milieu d'un jardin enneigé. Une silhouette au loin se détachait sur le blanc immaculé. Elle semblait m'appeler. J'avançai de quelques pas en sa direction mais alors je perçus son regard sur moi. Cette sensation me mit mal à l'aise et je fis volte-face pour pénétrer dans le salon. Me pelotonnant dans un coin du salon, je n'osai plus respirer. Alors, la voix s'estompa, devenant un lointain murmure, puis disparut, remplacé par l'océan.

L'océan ? Je courrai à la fenêtre et retrouvai la superbe vue sur la mer. _Mais ? et le jardin ? la neige ?_ Quantités de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Instinctivement, j'appuyai mon front contre le verre froid de la vitre. Cette position eut l'effet d'un flash et je me revis debout contre une vitre, dans une autre maison, avec d'autres personnes. Je rouvris les yeux brusquement et distinguai alors une autre silhouette, loin, sur la plage. Je me ruai vers celle-ci, déterminée à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

C'était une jeune femme brune, à peine plus grande que moi. De grands yeux chocolat, un visage fin, des cheveux mi-longs tombant sur ses épaules. Alors que j'approchai, elle leva son regard sur moi et me sourit. Avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, elle disparut, me disant simplement : « Bella, tu dois rentrer chez toi ». Perdue, je tombai à genoux sur le sable humide pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais là encore, ce que je pus remarquer m'apeura : je sanglotais mais aucune larme ne coulait sur mes joues, comme si mes yeux étaient secs.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais sur cette plage mais lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain, je n'avais aucun souvenir de la manière dont j'étais rentrée dans la maison. Le soleil brillait haut dans un ciel bleu azur sans aucun nuage, l'océan laissait entendre son doux chant. _Comme tous les matins…_Comme si je revivais inlassablement la même journée…

« Bella » cet appel, comme porté par le vent, me parvint. Plus réceptive que la veille, j'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai de nouveau dans le jardin enneigé, une silhouette se détachant de la brume. _Que peut-il bien se passer _? J'avançai vers le milieu du jardin et sentis de nouveau son regard sur moi. Cette fois, je levai les yeux et croisai un regard ambre. Instinctivement rassurée, je fis un pas, puis deux, pour m'approcher. Je distinguais un visage d'homme. J'avais l'impression de connaitre ses traits mais impossible de remettre un nom sur cet homme. Je scrutais le moindre détail de ce visage parfait lorsqu'il me dit, sans remuer les lèvres : « _Bella, tu dois revenir parmi les tiens_ ». Mais qui sont les miens ?

Comme avec l'inconnue sur la plage, mon cœur se serra et je pris peur. Alors que je voulus reculer d'un pas, le visage rassurant disparu pour laisser place à deux yeux d'un rouge profond. Surprise, je tombai à la renverse, fixant toujours ce regard qui me transperçait, mauvais, me glaçant les os. Terrorisée, je regagnai le salon en suffoquant et me blottis dans un coin de ma chambre.

_Je connaissais ces deux regards_. L'un me rassurait, l'autre m'apeurait.

Cette nuit-là, mes rêves furent entrecoupés de flash. Un long bâtiment gris empli d'enfants. Une forêt épaisse et froide. Une immense villa blanche près d'une rivière. Un jeune homme aux yeux dorés au milieu d'un jardin me souriant… Je me réveillai en sueur, consciente maintenant que ces images appartenaient à ma vie.

« Bella… Bella… » le chuchotement me réveilla. Je me précipitai sur la plage, retrouvant cette jeune femme brune. Elle sourit à mon arrivée. Je la détaillais plus longuement qu'à notre première rencontre. Ne souhaitant pas qu'elle parte, je m'assis sur le sable, mes pieds nus léchés par les vagues.

-Bella, tu dois rentrer chez toi.

-J'aimerais…, mais je ne sais plus où aller, osai-je répondre à voix haute.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle disparaisse, la jeune femme s'approcha de moi, posa sa main légère et froide sur mon front. Cette sensation me réconforta.

_Je connaissais cette sensation_.

Le souvenir des yeux rouges aperçus la veille refit surface et je frissonnai.

-Tu ne dois plus le craindre Bella. Tu dois rejoindre les tiens. poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mais qui sont les miens ? Je suis perdue. Je ne sais même plus ce que je suis…

-Écoute-le, fais-lui confiance.

Elle devait surement parler de cet homme dans le jardin.

-Mais comment le rencontrer ? Comment retrouver ce jardin ?

Elle reposa sa main sur mon front et regarda derrière moi. Je me retournai, curieuse, pour suivre son regard. Le jardin était là. La silhouette également. Je craignais de voir réapparaitre ces yeux pourpres mais lorsque la brume se dissipa, je ne pus que percevoir des yeux ambre. L'homme attendait. Il m'attendait.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je à la jeune femme.

-J'ai toujours veillé sur toi, Isabella. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Mais maintenant, tu dois rentrer chez toi, ma Bella. Retrouver ta famille. dit-elle en plongeant ses prunelles chocolat dans les miennes.

Dans le reflet de ses yeux, je pus apercevoir les miens. Dorés. Je restais bouche bée devant cette révélation. Alors, une multitude d'images envahit mon esprit. Des souvenirs d'enfance, des images plus récentes, pour finir sur une image. Un visage. Celui qui me faisait me sentir chez moi.

La jeune femme glissa sa main le long de ma joue, m'adressant un ultime sourire, son image s'évanouissant comme par magie. Je restai quelques secondes face à l'océan et me retournai pour rejoindre l'homme qui m'attendait patiemment.

_J'ai toujours veillé sur toi Isabella_. Cette phrase résonnait en moi mais je ne savais pas encore vraiment pourquoi.

Ancrant mon regard dans les prunelles dorées qui me fixaient de l'autre côté du jardin, je marchai tranquillement. Ces yeux dorés. Les mêmes que les miens.

_Tu dois rejoindre les tiens_.

L'homme tendit une main blanche vers moi.

_Tu dois rentrer chez toi_.

Je la saisis et fermai les yeux.

_Tu ne seras jamais seule_.


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à .**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

J'ouvris les yeux brutalement. La lumière m'aveugla et je refermai tout aussi brutalement mes paupières. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle mais mes poumons sifflèrent. Je m'assis précipitamment mais une douleur traversa ma poitrine. Une plainte monta de ma gorge. Deux mains fortes saisirent mes épaules, deux autres prirent mes mains en étau.

-Carlisle ! cria quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Une main tiède se posa prudemment sur mon front, écartant mes cheveux.

-Bella. Tout va bien. Calme-toi. Tu ne crains rien. dit une voix douce juste à côté de moi.

Une voix qui résonnait dans mon inconscient. Une voix que je connaissais…celle…d'Edward…

J'ouvris alors les yeux.

J'étais dans ma chambre.

Et tout se remit en place dans ma tête : ma vie à l'orphelinat, mon calvaire, ma rencontre avec les vampires, ma transformation,…et Edward.

Assis au bord du lit, sur ma droite, sa main posée sur ma hanche, il me fixait, attentif au moindre mouvement. Il attendait. _Il m'attendait_. Je voulus reprendre mon souffle, réflexe humain pour calmer toutes les émotions qui me submergeaient, mais une douleur transperça ma cage thoracique.

Mais la douleur m'importait peu. Ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment précis, c'était de le sentir contre moi. C'était d'être sure de son existence. C'était d'être sure d'être dans la réalité. C'était d'être sure d'être rentrée chez moi. Alors, malgré la douleur, je m'assis précipitamment pour me blottir dans les bras d'Edward.

-Oh Edward ! sanglotai-je malgré moi, me plaquant contre son torse.

D'abord surpris, il referma ses bras sur moi. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou. _Cette odeur. Son odeur_. Il me berça tendrement, ne desserrant pas son étreinte, embrassant doucement mes cheveux. Après quelques secondes dans ce cocon, il desserra prudemment notre étreinte, et me prit les mains. Il souriait. Je voulus me rasseoir mais ma poitrine me fit de nouveau souffrir. Instinctivement, je posai ma main dessus.

-Bella, allonge-toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi. indiqua Carlisle, assis de l'autre côté.

J'obéis et c'est une fois recouchée que je m'aperçus que toute la famille était là. Je levai la tête vers le médecin. Carlisle avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Il s'installa tout près de moi et posa doucement sa main sur ma joue.

-Papa…murmurai-je, émue de retrouver ses traits.

-Bella…comment te sens-tu ? dit-il sur le même ton que moi.

-J'ai mal. continuai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Mais je ne comprends pas ! Je suis vampire maintenant. Je ne devrais pas…répondis-je, paniquant.

Les images du combat me revinrent en mémoire : je revis les yeux rouges de Nick, exprimant toute sa folie meurtrière. Je le tenais à la gorge, resserrant ma prise puis plus rien. Les ténèbres.

Du mouvement près de moi me ramena instantanément à la réalité. Jasper s'était approché de nous et se tenait juste à côté de notre père, utilisant son don sur moi. Un peu plus détendue, j'osai un regard sur le reste de la pièce. Mes sœurs se tenaient un peu plus loin, derrière Emmett et Eléazar.

-Du calme Bella. Ne t'affole pas. Je vais t'expliquer. me rassura-t-il. Te souviens-tu du combat ?

-En partie…Oh mon Dieu ! Nick… continuai-je, jetant un regard désespéré vers celui qui tenait ma main.

-Tu ne crains plus rien ma chérie. m'assura Edward en pressant ma paume.

-Pour le moment, occupons-nous de toi. continua Carlisle. Tu as pris des coups lors de ton combat avec Nick. Notre statut de vampire nous rend immortels mais nous pouvons être blessés. Habituellement, le venin nous permet une guérison très rapide...

-Mais…tentai-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le venin ne m'avait pas guérie.

-Mais ton bouclier t'a épuisée, ton corps a lâché et ton esprit s'est alors protégé, ce qui a bloqué ton venin. enchaina Eléazar, de sa voix veloutée, en s'avançant vers moi.

-Quand ton bouclier a lâché, Edward a pu percevoir tes pensées. reprit mon père. Mais quand ton corps t'a abandonnée, ton bouclier s'est concentré uniquement sur ton esprit, pour te protéger et s'est donc totalement refermé. Tu étais comme emprisonnée... Alice et Jasper ne te percevaient plus…

La voix de Carlisle trembla un peu. _Ils avaient eu peur_.

-Je n'avais jamais vu de vampire s'évanouir. Tu semblais souffrir mais je ne pouvais rien faire alors j'ai contacté Eléazar. finit-il.

-Quand je t'ai touchée à mon arrivée, j'ai perçu ton bouclier, très faible. Après quelques heures, j'ai ressenti un changement, infime. Il fallait juste que tu récupères. Maintenant que tu es revenue parmi les tiens, tu dois reprendre des forces et le venin s'occupera de ton corps très rapidement. reprit Eléazar.

Je me tus quelques secondes, assimilant toutes ces informations.

-Alors papa, quel est mon palmarès ? J'espère m'être cassée plus de côtes que mon frère ! dis-je d'un ton que je voulus rieur, consciente que l'atmosphère dans la chambre était plus que tendue.

Carlisle sourit plus franchement et fit courir son index le long de ma joue.

-Rêve pas sœurette ! Tu es encore loin du compte ! s'exclama Emmett en se dirigeant vers moi.

Carlisle se leva, laissant la place à Emmett qui s'installa aussitôt sur le bord du lit pour ébouriffer mes cheveux.

-Hé ! Ne profite pas de la situation ! criai-je.

-Pour une fois que je peux te battre Bella, je ne vais pas m'en priver ! s'esclaffa-t-il

Nous rîmes tous les deux, rejoints par le reste de la famille.

-Tu m'as fait peur, petite sœur. chuchota Emmett lorsqu'il se pencha pour embrasser mon front.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'étreins quelques secondes malgré la douleur provoquée par le mouvement, mais néanmoins déjà moins vive qu'à mon réveil. _Le venin devait commencer à agir_..

Par-dessus l'épaule de mon frère, je regardai chacun des visages, me souriant désormais, rassurés. Mais il manquait quelqu'un. _Maman_.

-Emmett, où est maman ? chuchotai-je, la joue toujours collée à la sienne.

Mon frère recula, m'aida à me recoucher et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Elle est en bas. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans ta chambre tant que tu…dormais…

Je compris ce qu'il voulut dire. Elle avait eu peur et refusait de me voir inanimée, comme morte. Elle refusait de voir son enfant sans vie.

-Maman. appelai-je d'une voix douce, quasi murmurée.

Je savais qu'elle m'entendrait.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant apparaitre Esmée dans l'encadrement. Lorsque je croisai ses prunelles dorées, son regard s'illumina et la tristesse disparut de son visage.

xxx

(EPOV)

Je revivais, pour ainsi dire. Bella était de nouveau parmi nous.

Je l'observais, passant des bras d'Emmett à ceux d'Esmée. Les deux femmes rayonnaient. Enfin... Après l'angoisse, le soulagement et la joie étaient de retour dans notre famille. Je resserrai ma prise sur la main de ma belle que je n'avais pas lâchée depuis son réveil, de crainte qu'elle ne nous quitte une nouvelle fois, et elle tourna ses grands yeux assombris par la soif, vers moi, m'adressant un magnifique sourire. _J'avais tellement craint de la perdre_. Ces deux jours avaient été comme irréels pour moi. Pendant ces deux jours, le corps de Bella était avec nous, mais elle, elle n'était pas là. Comme une coquille vide... Son sourire effaça en quelques millièmes de secondes toute l'inquiétude qui avait enserré mon coeur et je formai sur mes lèvres un simple « je t'aime » qu'elle me rendit de la même manière en caressant doucement mes doigts. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et prit une légère inspiration.

-Combien…combien de temps…

Bella cherchait ses mots. Revenir sur ce sujet ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Avait-elle souffert ?

-Trois jours. répondit Carlisle simplement.

-Oh…pour moi, çà m'a semblé plus long. dit-elle tout bas.

-Pour moi également. ajoutai-je en la fixant.

Ces trois jours avaient été éprouvants pour nous tous. Une véritable torture pour moi.

-Que s'est-il passé Bella ? osa mon père, s'asseyant à côté d'Esmée, dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils que nous avions installés dans la chambre de Bella pour veiller sur elle.

Nous avions décidé de nous relayer mais n'avions pu nous résoudre à quitter la pièce sauf pour chasser, à tour de rôle. Alors, Emmett et Jasper avaient monté les meubles à l'étage.

Isabella baissa les yeux quelques instants, regardant nos mains entrelacées, inspira et commença son récit : son combat avec Nick, l'action de son bouclier, ce qu'elle en avait découvert et son envie d'abandonner au moment où il lui dit « Tu t'affaiblis Isabella. Tu as toujours été faible. Tu m'as tout pris. Tu dois mourir Isabella. »

-Un déclic s'est produit dans ma tête. commenta Bella. Je ne lui avais rien pris. C'est plutôt lui qui m'avait tout pris. Et c'est alors que j'ai entendu « Sauve-toi, Bella ! »…

-C'était moi…chuchota Rosalie.

-Oui Rose, je t'ai entendue, et les images de sa précédente attaque contre toi se sont bousculées dans ma tête. J'en avais assez de tout çà, de vivre dans la peur qu'il s'attaque à ma famille…dans la peur de vous perdre…continua Bella, susurrant ses dernières phrases, en regardant sa soeur. Je dois te dire merci Rose car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris confiance. J'ai arrêté de me contrôler et j'ai laissé mes instincts prendre le dessus. poursuivit-elle, d'une voix un peu plus forte. Tout ce que je me souviens de cet instant, c'est de lui avoir attrapé la gorge pour lui arracher la tête. J'ai ressenti comme une explosion dans ma tête et puis, le trou noir.

Bella ferma les yeux et se tut quelques minutes. Je posai mon autre main sur les nôtres, espérant la rassurer quelque peu.

-Hé bien, nous avons senti que ton bouclier faiblissait, alors quand il a disparu et que tu as perdu connaissance, Emmett et Jasper ont bondi sur Nick qui avait retrouvé sa mobilité et te frappait violemment dans les cotes alors qu'Edward se précipitait pour te rattraper. expliqua Alice pour briser le silence qui s'était installé..

-Oui, et ne t'inquiète plus Bellissima, nous nous sommes occupés de lui. renchérit Emmett en coupant notre soeur.

Depuis notre retour, j'entendais dans ses pensées sa fierté d'avoir libéré sa sœur de ce fardeau. A la phrase de mon frère, j'eus l'impression que Bella frissonnait, mais elle esquissa un sourire pour remercier Emmett.

-Si tu préfères, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. osai-je lui proposer, me doutant que la situation n'était pas facile à gérer.

-Non, non, j'ai besoin de comprendre. répondit-elle en remuant la tête négativement.

xxx

(BPOV)

-Après le trou noir, je me suis réveillée dans une grande chambre blanche. J'étais seule, dans une maison au bord de la mer. De la fenêtre, on voyait la plage en contrebas…

Je me tus. Le cottage ! _C'était le cottage _! Cette sensation de sécurité...je la comprenais maintenant.

-Bella ? s'inquiéta Edward en me fixant.

-C'était le cottage…dis-je dans un murmure.

-Le cottage ? Tu étais au cottage ? demanda Alice.

-Non, ce n'était pas possible, tu étais ici, avec nous. répliqua Emmett.

-Pour se protéger, son esprit a recréé un lieu dans lequel Bella se sentait en sécurité, n'est-ce pas Bella? annonça Eléazar aux autres.

J'acquiesçai, silencieuse, repassant mentalement mes souvenirs de cet épisode « particulier ».

-Mais ton bouclier nous empêchait l'accès à ton esprit, alors nous ne pouvions qu'attendre que tu acceptes de revenir. compléta Edward, me caressant la joue de la main.

Je me perdis quelques secondes dans cette sensation douce et rassurante sur ma peau, fermant les yeux. J'inspirais doucement. Même si ce geste ne m'était plus vital, j'aimais à le reproduire, encore et encore pour m'aider à canaliser mes émotions.

-Bella? osa mon fiancé, inquiet.

Bizarrement, le puzzle se mit en place dans mon esprit. Depuis ma prime enfance, je m'évadais vers l'océan lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors tout naturellement mon esprit s'était évadé vers la mer. Et donc vers le cottage. _J'étais au cottage_... Et j'avais commencer à y reprendre pied en voyant se matérialiser devant moi cet homme aux yeux dorés. _Ces yeux...Ses yeux_...Comment n'avais-je pas pu faire le rapprochament jusque là?

-Tu étais dans le jardin...dis-je dans un souffle en fixant les prunelles d'Edward.

Mon fiancé me souriait tendrement, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre ma phrase.

-Lorsque j'étais au cottage, un homme apparaissait dans le jardin enneigé. Je viens de comprendre que c'était toi, Edward. J'ai accepté de revenir en saisissant ta main...tentai-je d'expliquer avant de me retrouver le visage dans son cou, ne pouvant terminer ma phrase tant l'émotion qui me tenait était forte.

_Il était là pour moi_. Il voulait m'aider.

Les yeux fermés, secouée par des sanglots qui jamais plus ne sortiraient, je respirais son odeur. J'étais chez moi.

Alors que je relevai doucement la tête, mon regard vint accrocher le sien. Ses prunelles d'un or quasi liquide que je connaissais par coeur maintenant. _Même « amnésique », je les avais vues et leur souvenir avait provoqué tant de choses en moi_. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma nuque et dégagea de son autre main les mèches brunes qui encadraient mon visage. Je déposai une main sur sa joue et l'embrassai tendrement. Comme si nous avions été séparés des siècles durant.

-J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdue mon amour. chuchota-t-il en déposa un long baiser sur mon front.

-J'étais perdue et tu es venue me chercher. Merci Edward. répondis-je.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner ma belle. Tu es toute ma vie à présent. continua-t-il.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que nous n'étions que nous deux dans ma chambre.

-Les autres sont descendus pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. avança Edward, répondant à mon interrogation silencieuse.

-Tu m'entends?

-Toujours pas. Mais tes yeux parlent pour toi, Bella. Je regrette tellement de ne pouvoir t'entendre continuellement. Mais j'ai eu la joie d'entendre quelques secondes de ta voix mentale et elle est comme toi, mystérieuse et envoutante. expliqua-t-il, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

Je l'embrassai longuement, une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'un autre flash du jardin enneigé ressurgit, comme si mon esprit voulait absolument que toutes les pièces du puzzle trouvent leur place.

_Edward se tenait dans le jardin et me parlait. Mais ce n'était pas sa voix._

-Que se passe-t-il Bella? Veux-tu que j'appelle Carlisle? demanda Edward, inquiet de mon mutisme soudain.

-Je viens de revivre la scène du jardin; expliquai-je. Mais quelque chose ne colle pas...

_Cette voix, douce et suave qui m'avait sortie de ma torpeur, ce n'était pas celle d'Edward._

Je percevais au loin les autres, installés en bas, dans le salon, discutant de ces dernières heures. Et là, je l'entendis. _C'était elle! C'était cette voix !_

Je me levais rapidement, attrapant la main d'Edward pour qu'il me suive et descendis les escaliers en courant. Ils étaient tous là, assis dans les canapés.

-Bella, tu devrais rester couchée encore quelques temps. me morigéna Carlisle qui s'était matérialisé en bas des escaliers en nous entendant arriver.

Je lâchai la main d'Edward et me dirigeai vers la voix qui m'avait ramenée parmi les miens.

-C'était toi ! dis-je en fixant Eléazar, luttant entre mon corps qui souffrait et mon âme qui débordait de gratitude pour lui.

Eléazar se leva devant mon intervention et vint à ma rencontre, mes jambes refusant de me porter plus loin. Il me tendit une main, que je saisis juste avant de me retrouver écrasée contre son torse.

-Merci Eléazar. Merci pour tout. chuchotai-je.

-Tu devais juste revenir parmi les tiens, Bella. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, et je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider à en retrouver le chemin. m'expliqua-t-il, en me soulevant pour me déposer sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Esmée qui me fixait, le regard attendri. Je me blottis contre elle, le nez dans son cou, et fermai quelques instants les yeux. _Je suis rentrée parmi les miens_.


	24. Chapitre 24

_**Disclaimer: les personnages de cette fic' appartiennent naturellement à SM.  
><strong>_

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma première fic. Çà me fait une drôle d'impression de la terminer. **_

_**Jusque là, je n'avais jamais osé montrer mes textes à d'autres en dehors de certains amis proches. Alors, quand au fur et à mesure de vos reviews, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais capable de vous faire ressentir toutes les émotions que je ressens en rédigeant, j'étais aux anges!**_

_**Alors, un grand, très grand MERCI à mes lectrices fidèles ! Les textes n'existent pas sans leurs lecteurs...Merci encore...**_

_**Sans plus attendre, le dernier chapitre...**_

_**J'attends vos dernières impressions avec impatience.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Bella mit quelques jours à se remettre complètement, suivie de près par tous les membres de la famille. Eléazar était resté avec nous quelques jours avant de repartir pour Dénali, après avoir donné quelques consignes pour l'entrainement d'Isabella.

Nous avions chassé quotidiennement, surtout pour aider Bella à reprendre au plus vite des forces. Naturellement, nous avions retrouvé notre routine scolaire, et Bella, son rituel de la sieste avec notre mère, qui la chouchoutait encore plus qu'auparavant, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Isabella.

Le printemps s'écoula paisiblement. Bella avait repris progressivement ses entrainements avec Carlisle qui voulait absolument éviter tout nouvel incident. Nous avions eu tellement peur...

Maitrisant sa soif, Bella venait de nouveau nous chercher au lycée, encouragée par Carlisle et Esmée. Nous avions une fois de plus passé sans encombre nos examens et avions, encore une fois, accompli ce rite de passage qu'était la remise des diplômes.

L'été fut doux cette année et je pensais faire plaisir à Bella en l'amenant au cottage. J'avais maintes fois tenté d'y passer quelques jours en tête à tête avec elle. Je n'avais pas compris ses multiples refus, et ces derniers furent l'objet de notre première dispute.

Alors qu'Isabella avait trouvé refuge dans le bureau d'Esmée, j'avais couru jusqu'à la clairière où j'aimais passer de longs moments avant de rencontrer Bella. Je l'y avais amenée de nombreuses fois où nous restions durant un long moment, allongés l'un près de l'autre, dans les herbes folles.

J'étais assis au milieu de la clairière depuis une bonne heure lorsque j'entendis les pensées de mon frère. Jasper apparut à mes côtés moins d'une minute plus tard.

-Edward…commença-t-il, alors qu'il s'asseyait près de moi.

-Non Jasper, le coupai-je. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de moi…ou qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance…

-Non Edward. Arrête çà tout de suite! Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aime. Tu l'as même entendue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle pensait mourir. poursuivit mon frère. Tu la connais. Tu connais son passé, tu connais ses souffrances…

-Mais elle refuse de m'expliquer alors qu'elle te parle Jasper. argumentai-je.

-Oh ! Mon frère serait-il un tantinet jaloux ? se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre, plus sérieux. Écoute, Edward, depuis quelques temps maintenant, Bella me parle. Elle me parle de son passé, de ce qu'elle a enduré avant d'arriver jusqu'à nous. Elle a souffert. Beaucoup. Trop pour une enfant. Mais elle ne veut pas que tu prennes pitié ou que tu souffres pour elle. Alors, elle s'est tournée vers moi. Elle te porte un amour que tu ne peux imaginer, elle déborde d'un amour fraternel pour Emmett, alors laisse-moi ce rôle de confident, Edward. Elle a bouleversé ta vie mais elle a également bouleversé la notre et bouleverser la mienne. Je veux l'aider, je veux être là pour elle moi aussi.

Je restai quelques secondes interdit face à cette tirade de mon frère. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu mon frère parler de son attachement pour quelqu'un, hormis pour Alice. Bien entendu, il aimait notre famille mais jamais il ne s'était dévoilé ainsi à l'un d'entre nous.

-Excuse-moi Jasper, dis-je simplement, en passant mon bras sur ses épaules.

-Ce qu'elle ne te dit pas, c'est qu'elle n'est pas encore remise totalement de son combat contre Nick. Pendant son « sommeil », elle s'est sentie perdue et depuis son réveil, quelque chose la tracasse encore. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il en était mais je l'ai ressenti. En ce moment, elle est inconsolable, dans les bras d'Emmett et d'Esmée. Tu devrais rentrer et la prendre dans tes bras, Edward. Alice et moi vous accompagnerons au cottage ce soir et les autres nous rejoindrons pour le weekend. Ca fera du bien à tout le monde. ajouta Jasper en me souriant.

Je serrai encore une fois mon frère dans mes bras et nous rejoignîmes la villa en quelques secondes. Je la trouvai assise sur le parquet du bureau d'Esmée, entourée de notre mère et d'Emmett, dans le cou duquel ma belle avait enfoui son visage.

-_Ah, te voilà enfin ! Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je te jure que je te botterai les fesses ! Allez, prend ma place !_ pensa Emmett en embrassant le crane de Bella tout en me fixant.

Je fis un pas vers eux, embrassai Esmée sur la joue et touchai l'épaule de mon frère qui se détacha de l'étreinte de Bella. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui puis posa son regard sur moi, empli de tristesse et de souffrance. N'y tenant plus, je la serrai contre mon torse et l'embrassai.

Une fois le calme revenu, Bella m'avait finalement expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de sentir la présence de sa famille, ayant été privée de cette relation depuis sa naissance. Pour moi qui vivait entouré depuis des décennies, ce besoin ne m'était pas apparu. Alors, pour lui faire plaisir, à chacun de nos séjours au cottage cet été-là, je m'arrangeais pour passer une journée en tête à tête avec elle au cottage avant que notre famille ne nous y rejoigne.

xxx

Certains dimanches après-midis, mes frères m'emmenaient dans de longues chasses « entre mâles » comme aimait à le dire Emmett. Mais je savais que ces après-midis étaient réservés pour les préparatifs de notre mariage. _Notre mariage_...Il me tardait d'être à ce jour. Il me tardait de donner officiellement le nom de notre famille à ma belle. Il me tardait que cette étape soit franchie pour qu'elle puisse totalement se sentir dans sa famille. Elle en faisait partie depuis longtemps maintenant, mais lors de nos discussions, Jasper et moi sentions toujours cette hésitation chez Bella, cette crainte de voir tout disparaître encore une fois...

Un matin de septembre, alors que Bella et moi flemmardions dans ma chambre, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la stéréo diffusant une musique douce, ma belle posa la main sur mon torse, un air chagriné sur le visage.

-Bella? l'interrogeai-je, n'aimant pas voir son visage torturé de cette façon.

-Edward, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire...chuchota-t-elle.

Nous savions tous que c'était son anniversaire mais nous étions bien gardés d'en parler. _Aujourd'hui, Bella avait dix-huit ans_. Cette date qu'elle avait tant espérer alors qu'elle était humaine, celle qui lui avait permis de s'accrocher durant sa fuite…

-Tu crois? Veux-tu que nous vérifions dans ton dossier? dis-je d'un ton curieux, souhaitant comprendre les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva pour descendre rejoindre les autres.

Depuis quelques jours, nous avions tous perçu de la crainte mêlée à de l'angoisse chez Isabella. Mais elle avait refusé de nous en parler, y compris à Jasper qui la surveillait de près.

Quand elle pénétra dans la cuisine, Esmée la rejoint et la serra longuement dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie, aujourd'hui c'est ton jour. Bon anniversaire. lui dit doucement ma mère, sentant que Bella resserrait sa prise autour d'elle.

-Joyeux anniversaire Bella! Tu viens avec nous ! Pas de discussion ! s'écria Alice qui entra en courant, accompagnée de Rosalie.

_Mes sœurs lui avaient programmé une journée entre filles..._ Bella leva les yeux au ciel puis me regarda quelques secondes.

-Je vous suis les filles. conclut-elle en souriant malgré tout.

-Elle n'en avait pas envie mais elle y va pour leur faire plaisir. nous décrypta Jasper une fois les filles à l'étage.

-Elle ne se doute de rien, n'est-ce pas Edward? demanda Carlisle qui rentrait de l'hôpital.

-De rien. confirmai-je en souriant déjà à la surprise que nous lui avions préparé.

Les filles redescendirent trois bonnes heures plus tard, maquillées, coiffées et vêtues de longues robes. Alice avait encore fait des merveilles. Je m'empressai de rejoindre ma fiancée.

-Tu es magnifique, mon amour. lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

-Merci. répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait certainement rougi…

- Mais pourquoi cette…

Bella n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question car Alice lui avait alors bandé les yeux. Bella se raidit instantanément et Jasper dut recourir à son don pour la détendre à nouveau.

xxx

(BPOV)

Je ne cessais de dessiner ce visage depuis des semaines maintenant. Celui de la jeune femme brune à mes côtés sur la plage.

Je passais de longues heures dans le bureau de ma mère, esquissant le moindre des traits de son visage. _Pourquoi me hantait-elle ainsi ? Qui était-elle ?_ J'avais tenté de raviver tous mes souvenirs d'humaine mais en vain. Je ne la retrouvais nulle part. Elle m'obsédait. Et ma frustration grandissait de plus en plus. Un après-midi, Jasper était même entré dans le bureau, se demandant qui était à l'origine de tous ces sentiments. Il m'avait apaisée…un moment…

Alors qu'Alice m'avait une fois de plus installée au beau milieu du dressing de Rose pour le dernier essayage de ma robe de mariée, l'image fugace de la jeune femme brune sur la plage traversa mon esprit, et une fois de plus, engluée dans ce sentiment amer, je grognais.

-Bella ? questionna Alice.

-Non…rien…répondis-je, de plus en plus dépitée.

-Bella, tu sais que tu peux nous parler. dit Rose en me prenant la main.

-Oui, je sais…répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. _Peut-être qu'Alice avec son don_…

-Alice, Rose. repris-je d'une petite voix, j'ai un petit souci depuis mon…réveil…

Je vis le visage de mes sœurs prendre une expression grave et inquiète.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas, s'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas grave à ce point. tentai-je de les rassurer. Quand je me suis réveillée au cottage, j'y ai vu Edward mais j'y ai également croisé une jeune femme. Elle m'a parlé et depuis, son visage m'obsède. J'ai essayé de réactiver tous mes souvenirs humains mais je ne la retrouve pas. Alors, je me demandai si grâce à ton don, Alice…

-Je suis désolée Bella mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider. répondit ma sœur en caressant le dos de ma main. Mais tu devrais en parler à Edward…

-Mais il ne perçoit pas mes pensées. la coupai-je.

-Bella, il ne les perçoit pas à cause de ton bouclier mais si tu l'annihiles ou si tu le déplaces comme lors de ton face à face avec Nick…

Je n'écoutai pas la fin de l'explication. Je tenais là ma solution. _Je devais absolument en parler à Edward !_ Maintenant !

Je m'excusai alors auprès de mes sœurs, enlevai ma robe pour la laisser aux bons soins d'Alice et filai vers le jardin où je tombai nez à nez avec les garçons.

-Edward ! criai-je en me précipitant sur lui.

-Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? dit-il, en me réceptionnant dans ses bras, inquiet.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui expliquer et ajustai mon bouclier.

-_Il faut que tu m'aides Edward. Je n'en peux plus de chercher. Aide-moi à la retrouver._ pensai-je en ravivant l'image de mon inconnue, puis je relâchai mon bouclier qui reprit sa position.

-Bella, souffla-t-il, encore bouleversé. C'était toi ? C'était bien toi ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, attendant fébrilement son verdict.

-Comment as-tu fait ? poursuivit-il.

-Je me suis entrainée avec Eléazar. répondis-je en souriant. Edward, peux-tu m'aider ?

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux. me rassura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je ne voulus en dire plus à cet instant, mais avoir partagé mon inquiétude avec lui avait quelque peu allégé ma frustration.

xxx

Une nuit de septembre, au moment où l'aube pointait au dessus du massif, un souvenir étrange me frappa. Une image d'enfance.

-Bella? demanda Edward qui avait dû percevoir mon changement d'humeur.

-Edward, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire...chuchotai-je.

-Tu crois? Veux-tu que nous vérifions dans ton dossier? proposa-t-il mais je n'écoutai déjà plus, transportée plusieurs années en arrière, au beau milieu du réfectoire de l'orphelinat, suppliant, en larmes, l'une des surveillantes de me rendre l'unique photographie de mes parents qu'elle m'avait confisquée car je l'avais emmenée à l'école.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre, c'est que c'était ma façon enfantine de fêter mon anniversaire avec mes parents…

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette image qui n'était pas réapparue depuis des années, je me levai pour rejoindre les autres en bas. _J'avais besoin de serrer Esmée dans mes bras_. Je la retrouvai quelques secondes plus tard dans la cuisine et la pris dans mes bras.

-Ma chérie, aujourd'hui c'est ton jour. Bon anniversaire. me dit-elle doucement à l'oreille, en caressant longuement mon dos alors que je resserrai mon entreinte.

-Joyeux anniversaire Bella! Tu viens avec nous ! Pas de discussion ! s'écria Alice qui entra en courant, accompagnée de Rosalie.

Je savais ce que cela voulait dire : Alice allait jouer à la poupée avec moi toute la journée…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, soupirai et osai un regard vers Edward qui regardait la scène en me souriant tendrement. Puis, je posai les yeux sur mes sœurs et l'air ravi de leurs visages finit par me convaincre. _Je ne pouvais pas ne pas leur faire plaisir_.

-Je vous suis les filles. décidai-je, leur souriant.

Après trois bonnes heures enfermées dans la salle de bain d'Alice, nous redescendîmes au salon. Emmett, Jasper et Edward nous y attendaient, vêtus de costumes sombres.

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, Edward saisit ma main délicatement puis m'enlaça.

-Tu es magnifique, mon amour. murmura-t-il, un regard empli de fierté.

-Merci. répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Mais pourquoi cette…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car Alice me banda les yeux. Edward serra ma main un peu plus fort et je sentis le don de Jasper sur moi. Après quelques minutes, nous nous mîmes en route, guidée par Alice et Emmett, qui marchaient devant moi, Edward ne lâchant pas ma main.

Nous marchions à une allure humaine, ce qui me permettait d'analyser toutes les odeurs rencontrées. Le jardin. La rivière. Les bois…Puis de nouvelles fragrances...Une odeur mélangée de bois façonné, de pierre et d'une pointe de métal, me parvint au moment où je m'aperçus que mes frères et sœurs s'étaient éloignés de nous. Puis une odeur plus familière, celle d'Eléazar…

Au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour interroger les autres, Edward ôta délicatement mon bandeau. Je restai silencieuse face à la scène qui se tenait devant mes yeux, ébahie. Mes frères et sœurs, mes parents mais aussi Eléazar et les siens se tenaient tous sous une tonnelle installée devant un petit cottage en vieilles pierres, au beau milieu d'une clairière. Ma famille était là, me souriant.

-Hé bien, sœurette ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? se moqua Emmett.

Je posai les yeux sur Edward, resté à mes côtés, qui me souriait.

-Allez, Bella, tes invités t'attendent. dit-il en tirant légèrement sur ma main pour que je le suive.

Je passais de bras en bras pour finir dans les bras de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

-Oh papa, maman, vous n'auriez pas dû...merci...merci pour tout. C'est une très belle surprise. Mais où sommes-nous? demandai-je.

-Nous sommes chez nous. répondit Edward, revenu à mes côtés en entendant ma question.

-C'est notre cadeau d'anniversaire à tous. Un chez-vous mais pas très loin de nous. ajouta Carlisle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Alice sautilla vers moi et me tendit une clef.

-Tiens, à toi l'honneur ! chanta-t-elle.

Je pris fébrilement la clef, bouche bée, serrant de plus en plus fort la main d'Edward. Les autres s'écartèrent pour me laisser un passage vers la porte d'entrée. Après avoir tourné la clef, je poussai la porte et entrai. Je découvris une jolie pièce, décorée avec goût, un escalier posé contre le mur du fond montant vers l'étage. Edward prit les devants et m'y emmena doucement, sentant surement que mes émotions m'envahissaient trop pour que je puisse réagir.

L'étage était à l'image du rez de chaussée, simple, lumineux, douillet, décoré d'objets de divers styles mais s'accordant parfaitement ensemble.

-Tout le monde y a travaillé mais c'est surtout l'oeuvre d'Esmée. m'apprit Edward alors que je découvrais doucement notre chambre. Alice et Rosalie ont rempli le dressing sur ta gauche. ajouta-t-il.

J'entendis les rires de mes soeurs, restées dans le salon et chuchotai alors un simple « merci à tous », ne trouvant plus les mots pour leur témoigner toute ma reconnaissance.

En descendant l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres, mon regard s'arrêta sur la cheminée en pierres sombres qui ornait l'un des coins du rez-de-chaussée. Accrochée au dessus, un joli cadre d'un vieil or qui faisait ressortir la teinte des pierres. Rejoignant Esmée, je me blottis dans ses bras.

-Merci. Merci maman. Merci à tous, la maison est magnifique. dis-je, des trémolos dans la voix, relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.

A cet instant, mes yeux se posèrent sur le cadre accroché au dessus de la cheminée. _Elle. Mon dessin_.

-Je l'ai fait encadré ma chérie. Il a sa place ici, pas enfermé dans mon bureau. expliqua-t-elle, devançant ma question.

Je réfléchissais aux paroles de ma mère quand Carlisle s'approcha de moi, un dossier dans la main. Pas n'importe quel dossier. _Mon dossier_. Celui qu'ils m'avaient ramené à Noël. _Ma vie jusqu'à eux_.

-Bella, nous avons remarqué que tu n'allais pas très bien ces temps-ci. Nous pensons que la réponse est dans ton dossier. déclara-t-il en tirant une chaise de la grande table pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

Je m'exécutai, et les autres firent de même. Carlisle et Edward s'installèrent à mes côtés, Esmée face à moi, les autres se répartissant les places restantes. _La table est suffisamment grande pour tout le monde_. Je souris à ma remarque silencieuse et ouvris le dossier. Je ne l'avais pas rouvert depuis Noël, mais je savais ce qui le composait. Je passai plus rapidement sur les documents, les expliquant succintement à nos cousins d'Alaska, qui ne connaissaient pas toute mon histoire. Puis ma main tomba sur l'enveloppe brune renfermant les photographies. Mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste de soutien. Je retournai la première photo. Celle de mes parents tenant un bébé dans leurs bras. Mes parents humains. Je m'attardai sur le visage de mon père puis de ma mère..._Elle_...

-C'était elle! criai-je malgré moi.

-Qui donc Bella? demanda Jasper, utilisant légèrement son don pour me calmer.

-La jeune femme brune sur la plage...c'était elle...c'était ma mère...chuchotai-je en posant mes yeux sur le dessin encadré.

Ce visage que j'avais dessiné tant de fois depuis mon réveil. Celui de l'inconnue...celui de ma mère...Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser le visage imprimé sur le papier glacé. Elle m'avait aidée..._ J'ai toujours veillé sur toi Isabella. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Mais maintenant, tu dois rentrer chez toi ma Bella. Retrouver ta famille._ Ses phrases résonnaient dans mon esprit...Elle était là..._Elle avait toujours été là...Et aujourd'hui, grâce à elle, j'avais retrouvé ma famille.._.

Je me levai de ma chaise pour m'approcher de la cheminée et posai délicatement mes doigts fins sur mon portrait au fusain. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula mais quand je me retournai, toute la famille était debout, à quelques mètres de moi, m'observant, attendant ma réaction. Edward s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras, embrassant mon front. _Il avait compris dès que je lui avais ouvert mon esprit_. Esmée et Carlisle nous rejoignirent, bientôt suivis de tous les autres. Je savourai cete sensation de bonheur. Cette sensation de faire partie d'un tout. D'appartenir à une famille. D'aimer et de recevoir de l'amour.

J'ouvris de grands yeux émus sur les prunelles dorées de mon fiancé, m'éclaircis la voix et dis simplement:

-Maintenant, j'ai trouvé ma famille. Maintenant, je suis vraiment chez moi...

xxx

_**Epilogue**_

(BPOV)

Nous dansions sous les rayons naturels de la lune mêlés à l'éclairage doux des lampions qui décoraient le jardin. Les couples glissaient dans la lumière de ce début de crépuscule. L'amour et la joie emplissaient le lieu. Le doux parfum des freesias et des fleurs d'oranger des énormes bouquets disposés dans toute la propriété par Alice flottait encore et se mêlait subtilement aux odeurs de la forêt.

Les images de cette merveilleuse journée repassaient devant mes yeux. Le bonheur d'Esmée quand elle me découvrit dans ma robe, subtilement maquillée et coiffée par mes soeurs. Le sourire fier de Carlisle lorsqu'il plaça doucement ma main sur son bras pour me conduire jusqu'à l'autel. L'amour qui inondait le visage divin d'Edward qui m'attendait sous la tonnelle ornée de cascades de lys blancs, entouré de ses frères. Notre baiser scellant notre union. Les embrassades de tous les membres de notre famille. De ma nouvelle famille.

-La soirée vous plait, Madame Cullen? chuchota tendrement Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Je pourrais m'habituer à çà. répondis-je.

-çà? reprit-il.

-porter le nom de la famille qui m'aime et que j'aime. expliquai-je.

Edward m'embrassa longuement avant de reprendre notre valse lente.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous rentrions chez nous, je m'arrêtai quelques minutes devant la cheminée. Edward me rejoint, silencieux.

-Il me reste une petite chose à faire. lui expliquai-je en déposant une photographie prise plus tôt dans la journée, sur le bord de la cheminée, sous mon dessin. _Mon dessin pour ma famille du passé et la photo de ma famille pour l'éternité_.

-Je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau. chuchotai-je à mon mari. _Mon mari_. Quelle sensation à utiliser ce mot!

-Je n'ai besoin que de toi Bella. répondit Edward, le visage doux, resplendissant de bonheur.

-Attends! Je sais! m'exclamai-je.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je posai mes mains sur ses tempes et fermai les yeux. Je me concentrai, déplaçai mon bouclier et pensai à tous mes souvenirs depuis mon arrivée à la villa, m'attardant surtout sur nos moments à nous.

-Bella, je t'entends...murmura-t-il.

-Maintenant tu sais. Mon destin était de vous rencontrer. De te rencontrer. Personne n'a jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime. Et nous avons l'éternité pour le prouver. chuchotai-je.

Edward prit délicatement mon visage dans ses mains, embrassa mon front, puis mon nez et chuchota avant d'atteindre mes lèvres:

-Endlessly (*)...

**FIN**

(*) inlassablement, infiniment**  
><strong>


End file.
